All That Glitters
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: AU. Kurt owns a bar, Blaine comes in... things happen. Badboy!Blaine, Daddy!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Bars And Leather Pants

Standing outside the Wentworth Bar and Grillle, Blaine Anderson looked around. He knew that this was the most in-demand bar, and that the who's who of New York City always wanted to be seen there. Except for him. He didn't care either way whether or not he was seen there. He was a concert pianist and had a little bit of a bad boy edge to him. He'd been arrested twice for assault. Those were bullshit charges, because he was defending his coworker the first time, and defending himself the second. But whatever, he didn't care. He had just finished rehearsing his last piece, and was hungry. He needed to get something to eat before heading home. Everyone he worked with had recommended the Wentworth as a chill place, and a place to get a decent meal, so he decided to give it a try. He walked in and noticed that it wasn't that busy. He smiled at the hostess and made his way to a table. He grabbed a menu and looked over it, and that's when he saw it. A vision of porcelain in leather pants. He couldn't stop staring, and quite frankly, he didn't like that. He usually only glanced and then stopped, but there was something about that ass. Before he could look away, the owner of the pants turned and looked at him. And then Blaine was a goner. The eyes, the hair. All of it. Blaine cast his eyes downward and studied the menu. But he didn't realize that the owner was looking at him, too.

Kurt Hummel loved his little restaurant. It was something that was his father's dream, but became his after his father's untimely and tragic death. Three years, and he still wasn't over his father's assassination. But, he knew the guy who did it would fry for it, and he had no worries. He hadn't anticipated Blaine Anderson walking into his establishment, but when he did, he was hooked. He'd seen Blaine perform live twice and loved it both times. He was super talented. He waved Alaina off of the table and decided to take the hot guy's order himself. He walked over to the table and smiled.

"Hi there. I'm Kurt. What'll it be?"

"Uh, how are the burgers?"

"I like them. Can't really complain about it too much."

"Then I'll take the bacon burger and fries and a large Diet soda. And your phone number."

Blaine sighed. He'd never been quite so forward with guys before, but Kurt's leather pants were affecting him in a way that he hadn't realized before. Kurt blushed a delicious shade of pink, that just made Blaine want to lick every inch of the long neck that he was checking out. Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"Oh no, bad boy. I know your type. I don't just give out my phone number, you have to work for it. But, I will get you that bacon burger and fries."

Kurt said, smiling. He turned around and walked away, knowing that Blaine was still watching him. He'd gotten back to the kitchen and posted the order in the kitchen. His stepbrother, Finn stood there watching him.

"What?"

"Dude, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he's flirting."

"Yes, and he is so cute. And I'd flirt back, but Finn. Flirting is all that can happen. I have an infant to contend with."

"We could watch Jamie, Kurt. You know that."

Kurt sighed. He wasn't having this conversation with Finn, again. But he was right. Kurt did need to get out. He hadn't had a relationship since Micah left, and even then, it was tough. Being a single father wasn't the easiest with running a business, but he'd managed this far. He wished he could have the single life he'd had nine months ago. But, he couldn't.

"I know. But Finn, you don't understand it. It isn't just Jamie. It's the fact that I have a business to run."

"Rachel does the books, Kurt. You're a success. You know that. Go out. Have fun. Enjoy yourself."

And right away Kurt knew that Finn was right. He'd waited until he'd achieved a modicum of success before he decided to anything, and maybe it was time to do something for himself. He went to the soda fountain, put some ice in a cup, and got his diet soda. Then he took a piece of paper and went to the table and put the cup down and the piece of paper. The eyes looked up at him and smiled. There was a note on the paper. Kurt walked away, waiting for Blaine's reaction. Blaine looked at the paper and read the note. He noticed song lyrics on the page, and then Kurt's number at the bottom. He smiled, and re-read the note one more time, before folding it up.

"_Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me maybe? It's hard to look right, at you baby. So here's my number. So, call me maybe? 733-283-1111. Kurt."_

Blaine smiled, drinking his Diet soda. He got an idea. He took his cell phone out of his leather jacket pocket and put Kurt into his contacts list. He then took out a message and started typing it.

"_Kurt, that horrible song? Really? Good job though. You've caught me, hook, line and sinker though with that. I'm intrigued by you, Kurt. Thoroughly intrigued. Consider me calling you?"_

And he slid his phone back in his pocket. Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and read Blaine's message. He blushed, and Finn immediately noticed. He put the plate on the shelf, and Kurt answered his message, before taking his order over to him. He laid it on the table and smiled his best flirty smile.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

Kurt nodded and went back behind the bar to answer Blaine's text. The bar was empty, although it was a Wednesday night, and nobody ever came in past a certain time on Wednesdays. Which was part of the reason why he closed early on Wednesdays. Kurt smiled and sent the message, watching Blaine's face light up at the sight of his text. He started wiping down the bar. Blaine watched Kurt wipe down the bar and turned back to his delightful meal, before reading the text.

"_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…it was the first thing I could've thought of! Bar closes at ten on Wednesdays. So, eat up hot shot. And technically no, this does not count as you calling me, since we are texting. You want to call me, you call me."_

Blaine chuckled to himself. Kurt was being sassy. He liked sassy Kurt. He liked everything about Kurt, and he didn't even know him that well. He glanced at the time on his cell phone and realized that closing time was quickly approaching. He sighed sadly and finished up his meal and turned to walk towards the bar. Kurt met him halfway and smiled.

"So, you planning on coming back here?"

"I hope so. As long as the eye candy holds up."

"Well, I am here every night except Tuesdays. That's when my stepbrother runs things around here. I look forward to your phone call, Blaine."

Kurt said. Blaine smiled at him and handed him some cash to cover his meal. Kurt shook his head and made sure Blaine knew that dinner was on him. Blaine smiled and shook his hand warmly. He turned to say something to Kurt, and got lost in the Cerulean eyes. He laughed and found his train of thought.

"I shall call you tonight then. I mean, I have an early rehearsal tomorrow, but I can call you, tonight…right?"

"You can. I look forward to that phone call."

Kurt said, watching as Blaine walked out the door. Kurt smiled and hadn't noticed Finn and Rachel coming out of the kitchen together. They'd never seen Kurt this happy before. Not even when Micah was around. Kurt turned around and watched his brother and sister in law examine his mood.

"That was Blaine Anderson, Kurt. You know that, right?"

"What significance does that have to me, Rachel?"

"Blaine Anderson…world famous concert pianist. Studied at both NYU, and Julliard before accepting a full ride at Oxford in London. Played Carnegie Hall twice and sold out both times."

"You know a lot about him, Rach. Why don't you date him?"

"Because he's obviously gay. And my heart is with Finn. It's about time you started putting yourself out there again. And Blaine Anderson is the way to go."

Rachel smiled at Kurt. He had to get home to relieve the babysitter of her duties for the night. He escorted them out, and locked up the restaurant and hugged Finn and Rachel goodbye, before hailing a taxi and heading to his apartment, thoughts of the curly haired, leather clad concert pianist swirling in his head.

**A/N: Okay, so tell me what you think! This is my first post Tease fic! Lol. I also have a 102 degree fever, so if it doesn't make sense…sorry. Song used is 'Call Me, Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepson…seriously, I hate that song. Reviews are like klainebows and happiness!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Babies and Revelations

Kurt arrived at his apartment a few minutes later and smiled as he unlocked the door and headed inside. He smiled and watched as he saw Lora rocking the baby. He made his way to the foyer and dropped his keys on the table.

"Lora?"

Kurt called out. Lora smiled as she saw Kurt step into his living room. He saw Jamie in her arms and it was like everything came together. Lora relinquished Jamie to Kurt and he held him, after kissing his son on the forehead.

"Hi Mr. Hummel. How was work?"

"Slow. You know it is on a Wednesday. How was he tonight?"

"A little fussy, but you know. He's almost ten months old, so he's bound to be. Same time tomorrow, Mr. Hummel?"

"Take tomorrow off, Lora. You deserve it. I'll take him to the bar with me tomorrow."

Lora nodded and took the money Kurt handed her. She gathered up her things and walked out. After he had escorted her out, he carried Jamie over to the sofa and sat down. He looked at his sleeping son in his hands and thanked whoever was up there every day that the adoption agency came through for him. He named his son James Michael because he liked that name. In the five years he'd been to New York, it had taken almost three to adopt the baby. His whole world was Jamie and the bar. The bar. He smiled at the man that had been so forward. Blaine Anderson. He couldn't believe that the concert pianist was coming onto him. He didn't mind it. But he needed to tell him about Jamie. And that's what scared him. But for now, he'd enjoy it. He headed down the hall with Jamie in his arms and sighed. He knew now that he'd wait. He'd wait and see what Blaine's next move was.

Blaine arrived at his apartment a little while later, and smiled when he'd walked in. He'd always loved his apartment. When he bought it, he knew he needed to be in close proximity to the performance hall. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. He hadn't banked on flirting. Hell, he hadn't planned on meeting anyone, but Kurt was there. And he was beautiful. He flopped down on his sofa and grabbed the remote off the table. He turned on the radio and sighed. He then stood up and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured himself a glass of wine, the Cerulean eyes never leaving his mind. Something about Kurt was hidden, and he didn't know what. But he was sure he was going to find out. He walked over to his laptop and pulled up his favorite search engine. He typed in 'Wentworth Bar & Grille' and found reviews of the restaurant, pictures of Kurt, and then he found an interview. He clicked the link and smiled when he saw it. A feature on Kurt from a prominent food magazine. He spotted the link headline and smiled when he read it.

**Restauranteur's Tragic Past-How The Rise of Kurt Hummel Means More Than Anything To Him**

**A story by Santana Lopez**

And Blaine proceeded to read the story. It was written by someone who had known Kurt well. It didn't go into too much detail, but it was a very interesting read as far as Blaine had been concerned. After reading the article and finding out that his father was Congressman Burt Hummel, who had been tragically gunned down after a rally of supporters fighting for gay rights. He had to admit, he'd supported Congressman Hummel fully, and mourned with the rest of the country when he'd found out that he'd tragically passed. Blaine gasped and stood up. He walked over to his phone and found Kurt's number. He had said that he was going to call Kurt, and he'd waited for the right time. When he'd pushed send, he'd heard the ringing. And then the song lyric appeared on the radio behind him.

"_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall"_

Before Blaine could react, he heard the soft click of the phone and the breathing. He smiled into the phone and waited for Kurt's greeting.

"Hi, Blaine."

"Hey Kurt. So, I called you."

"I can tell. I like that."

"I'm glad. I honestly had a nice time texting you."

"I did too."

Kurt said. Blaine put his TV on and waited for the radio to shut off. After that happened, Blaine walked back over to his laptop. He did have some paper work to go over to finalize plans for his charitable foundation.

"I'm glad. So, do you go to the bar every night?"

Blaine asked. If that were the case, he was going to drop in at the bar to see him, and get to know him better. But he did have a lot of work to do. But he wasn't in any hurry to get Kurt off the phone.

"Except for Tuesdays, like I said. But yeah, I am. You planning on a visit every night?"

"Of course. As long as you want me to come see you."

"I do want you to come see me, Blaine. I'd like that, very much. So, mysterious stranger at the bar. Tell me a little about yourself."

"Uh, sure. Okay. I'm Blaine Everett Anderson, I'm 24 years old. I'm a concert pianist. I studied at NYU, Julliard and Oxford. I love London, and spent two years there after graduating. I relocated to New York in May of last year, when I was scooped up by New York Symphony. I've played Carnegie Hall twice, and sold out both shows."

"Which were amazing shows, by the way."

"You saw them?"

"I did. They were beautiful, Blaine. Truly."

"Thank you, Kurt. Now one more little piece about me. I've never been in love."

Kurt gasped on the other side of the phone. He couldn't believe that Blaine wouldn't have been in love. But then again, he'd thought he'd been in love with Micah, and he knew how that turned out.

"Are you serious, Blaine?"

"One hundred percent. I've never been in love. I've just never found the right guy. And yes, Kurt. I'm gay. So what about you, mysterious bar guy. Your turn."

"Okay, well. I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm twenty-five. I own the Wentworth Bar & Grille. My father is the late Congressman Burt Hummel. I was born and raised in Ohio. Left Ohio at nineteen to pursue fashion. My dad was killed when I was twenty one. I opened the Wentworth right after that. And I was in love once. It ended badly. And I always remain open to being in another relationship, as long as it's the right guy."

"The right guy, huh? Well, I will file that away for future use, Kurt. So, now that we know a little more about each other…would you be able to accompany me to dinner this Friday night, Kurt?"

Kurt looked over at the sleeping infant in the bassinet. He knew Finn and Rachel wanted this for him. He wanted to do this, too. Even if it was to get out and have adult conversation for a few hours. He knew that they wouldn't mind babysitting, and that's when he'd decided.

"I would love to have dinner, Blaine."

"Fantastic. I have rehearsal until eight, so we can meet at nine. I have a standing reservation at Sushi Yasuda. It's over on East 43rd."

"I know it. I've never been there, but I know it. So, nine pm at Sushi Yasuda. Okay. I'll see you then."

"Can I keep texting you?"

Blaine found himself asking. Kurt was going to ask the same question, because he'd wanted to keep texting Blaine. It was weird, them being on the same wavelength with the texting thing.

"I would love it. Goodnight, Blaine."

Kurt said, reluctant to hang up. But Blaine knew he needed to get up early, so he hung up with Kurt and smiled. He was seriously intrigued by the thought of getting to know this beautiful man. And as he held his phone in his hand, he smiled warmly and sent one of his favorite song lyrics to Kurt as a goodnight.

"_So happy just to be alive, underneath this sky of blue. On this New Morning with you. Until Friday, Kurt. I look forward to our texting!"_

Blaine said, leaving his phone in the kitchen to charge. He headed into the shower with a smile on his face, knowing that he was going to have what his buddy Jeff called 'perma-grin.' But he felt it would be totally worth it. And he couldn't wait to tell Jeff and Wes about it the next morning. Meanwhile, Kurt looked at his sleeping son, and for the first time in a long time, he grinned wide, looking forward to telling Rachel tomorrow at their morning coffee.

**A/N: I will NOT let an anonymous review get me down! Song lyrics used in this chapter were 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri and 'New Morning' by Darren Criss f/Chuck Criss & Freelance Whales.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had a reviewer tell me that she thought the story was moving a tad too quick. I have to agree. So, I'm going to slow it down. I'm also going to delve into their pasts, too. So…enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Blaine arrived at rehearsal the next morning and sighed. He had checked his phone and hadn't seen a good morning text from Kurt yet. He hadn't been expecting one, but he figured maybe Kurt would send one first. He arrived in his rehearsal space clutching his coffee and sighed. He walked to his desk and checked his messages. He had a few messages from friends and from the symphony checking on his progress. He sat down at his desk and threw his phone down. He hadn't meant to, but he did. He smiled when it buzzed a little while later. He knew who it was from right away.

"_Hi Blaine."_

Was all it said. But those two words made him smile like a child. He was about to respond back when Jeff appeared in his doorway. He groaned loudly and decided to text Kurt back first, and then deal with whatever political shit Jeff was going to throw his way.

"_Good morning Kurt. Hope your morning is going well."_

"Who are you texting so early in the morning?"

"Hi Jeff, I'm doing fine thank you very much. How are you today?"

"Touche, Anderson. Touche. Good morning Blaine, how are you this very wonderful morning? Who were you texting?"

"Fine thank you. Slept really well. And I will not tell you that, because it is none of your business."

Blaine said. He'd been friends with Jeff since their time at Dalton Academy, and he knew that his friend was protecting him, or trying to. Jeff was known for being nosy, whereas his fiancee Nick, was known for reigning in Jeff. Jeff had now found his way into Blaine's office and closed the door behind him.

"So, you're a few short days away from opening in London. You nervous?"

"No Jeff, not until you just mentioned that I was playing the biggest venue in the world, no."

Jeff sat down in his chair and sighed as Blaine's phone vibrated again. Blaine was keeping his plans to what he was playing to himself, but he'd wondered if the secret to what Blaine was playing was being kept in his phone. Before Blaine could reach down for it, Jeff swiped it and picked it up and read it.

"Blaine, who's Kurt…and why is he telling you about his morning?"

Blaine turned around and grabbed his cell phone out of Jeff's hands. He glared at Jeff and shook his head. Blaine was known for being a relatively private man, and someone going through his phone violated that privacy.

"I am going to ask you this nicely, Jeff. Do not ever go through my phone, again. Now, if you have to know, Kurt is someone that I met last night. And I am not elaborating further. Is there something else you need?"

"Sofia needs to know what piece you're doing so they can put it on the programs for the show."

"Okay. Tell her that I am doing 'Piano Concerto Number 3 in D Minor' by Rachmaninoff. Now get out. I have to go to the piano room here in a little while to perfect it."

Jeff's eyes widened. That was one of the hardest piano pieces known to man for a pianist to do, and the fact that Blaine was attempting it for the biggest show of his career in London, made Jeff respect him that much more.

"Alright. I'll tell her."

He said, getting up and walking out. Blaine looked back down at his phone and read the message that Kurt had sent him. He hadn't meant to snap on Jeff, but Kurt and he were just getting to know each other, and he didn't want to risk that.

"_Oh you know, drinking a latte and walking to the bar to start my paperwork before we open for the lunch rush. What are you doing this morning?"_

Blaine smiled and went to text him back. But before he could do that, another knock came to his door. He started grumbling and threw open his door as he typed the message, and without looking up he answered.

"No Jeff, I am not telling you anything about Kurt. I've told you the piece I'm doing in London, now go away so I can rehearse!"

Blaine sent the message and looked up, but Jeff was not standing in front of him, but his ex boyfriend was. Sebastian Smythe had broken his heart, and he'd mended it a long time ago.

"Hi Blaine."

"What do you want, Sebastian?"

"What a nice greeting, Blaine. So good to see you too."

Blaine smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He didn't have time for Sebastian and any of the shenanigans that he normally brought with him. He was more invested in the answer that was bound to be coming over the phone in the few short minutes. His biggest thing was to get Sebastian out of his office as soon as possible.

"Again Sebastian, I want an answer to my question. What do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry. And that I heard through the grapevine you were moving to London. And I wanted to say good luck."

"I don't want your apologies or you luck. And I'm not moving to London. I'm doing a two-week stay. That's all. Now will you do me a favor and leave?"

And Blaine pushed Sebastian out the door. He watched as Sebastian walked down the hall. Blaine went back inside, grabbed his keys and locked his office up tightly. He headed down to the rehearsal space and saw his coworkers. His friends knew how tightly wound about the perfection of this piece. He looked around the room and smiled at the people playing the instruments behind him.

"Good morning everyone. We're opening in London in two days. I know we're more nervous than excited, but we need to make this perfect. We aren't perfect, but if we want to make this perfect, we need to work hard to make it such. Now, Leslie and Lora, the flutes were a little flat yesterday. We need to make it better. And no, Lora. You cannot leave rehearsals early today."

"I hadn't planned on it, Blaine. The guy I babysit for took his son to work with him today, so I'm available all day."

"Good. We need to focus, people! And focus is what we shall do. Cell phones on silent. We'll work on this until we get it right!"

Blaine was known as a tyrant when it came to rehearsals, and he had always strived for nothing less than perfection. And after four hours, they'd finished at least three run throughs and Blaine smiled.

"That was amazing, guys! We'll break for a couple hours, then meet back up at four! We don't go anywhere tonight until it's right!"

Blaine said, walking out of the rehearsal space. He took his cell phone out and was about to answer Kurt's text messages, he saw a jean clad leg sitting on the floor. He looked at the leg and followed it all the way up. He smiled when he saw Kurt sitting in front of his office.

"Hey!"

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be at the bar all day."

"I was. But then I got your text earlier saying you hadn't eaten this morning and probably wouldn't eat at all. I remembered your order from last night, so I brought some food. Bacon burger and fries with a Diet Coke."

Blaine smiled and unlocked his door, helping Kurt up and carrying the bag into the office. He smiled at the nice gesture, and reminded himself that he needed to do something nice for Kurt before he left for London. He also needed to tell Kurt that he was leaving for two weeks.

"This was thoughtful, Kurt. Thank you."

"No problem, Blaine. I'm glad you liked my grand surprise. Though, I did tell you I was coming. I'd forgotten you were at rehearsal, so I went on a texting spree. I texted everyone I knew. I was bored. I couldn't help it. I texted my friends from high school, my friend Lora, who I forgot was also in rehearsals, my stepbrother, my step mom. A whole bunch of people."

"Wow. You did text people. You have a friend named Lora, too?"

But before Kurt could answer, Blaine's office door swung open, and Lora poked her head in.

"Blaine, a bunch of us were headed out for-Oh my god…Mr. Hummel?"

"Hi Lora."

"Wow…Mr. Hummel, what are you doing here? Oh my god, is Jamie okay?"

And Kurt froze. He hadn't told Blaine about Jamie yet, and now his biggest secret was out. He didn't know if Blaine would kick him out, or yell and scream for keeping this secret from him. But they weren't dating. And Kurt didn't have to give Blaine any information that he didn't feel privy too.

"Who's Jamie?"

Blaine asked, wondering if Jamie was Kurt's boyfriend or something. Kurt sighed and shook his head, looking directly at Lora.

"No, Jamie's fine, Lora. Thanks."

Kurt said, staring daggers into her. He focused his attention back to Blaine and sighed. It was now or never. He knew that he needed to tell Blaine about Jamie and risk losing the new friendship he had, or not tell him and lose him when he did find out. Lora had found herself walking out of the room. Kurt stood up and extended his hand to Blaine as if he were introducing himself to Blaine, again.

"Hi. My name is Kurt Hummel. I own Wentworth Bar & Grille and I am a single father. I have a ten month old son named James Michael. I just call him Jamie."

And Kurt waited, bracing himself for Blaine's reaction…whatever it might be. He sat back down in the chair and waited, knowing that this was the biggest secret he had. And that's what scared him the most, was losing Blaine. Because Kurt knew one thing, and one thing only. Was that he was falling for Blaine, and that wasn't good.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I realized that I didn't give Chapter 3 a name. If I had to give it one though, it would probably be 'It's A Small World'…now on to Chapter 4**

Chapter 4-Empty Plates and Clean Slates

Blaine needed to wrap his head around this statement. Kurt had a child, and he hadn't told Blaine. Blaine wasn't being exactly very forthcoming with his news either. He couldn't be upset with him for keeping his son a secret. Although, it was a little bit of a shock. He shook Kurt's hand and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Kurt Hummel-Who-Has-A-Son. I'm Blaine-I-Have-A-Secret-Too-Anderson."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. But now he was wondering what secret Blaine was keeping from him. He sat back down and started dishing out lunch. He handed Blaine his, and then took his salad out. He took the salad dressing out and placed it aside as well, and then handed Blaine his soda.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Blaine. So, you said you had a secret too. Care to share?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Kurt, I'm going to be going out of town for a couple weeks on Friday."

"I take it you're in the performance that Lora's in."

"So then you know that I'll be in London for two weeks?"

"Throws a wrench in my babysitting plans, but yes. I do know that you'll be in London for two weeks. The Royal Albert Hall, to be exact. That's gotta be pretty exciting, Blaine."

"I think so. I'm more nervous than anything. London is a big venue. A bigger venue than Carnegie was. When the Symphony was asked if I could play for them in London, they immediately said yes. So, I had to come up with something a little more difficult to play."

"Yeah, she has bitched about the piece. Said it was a difficult piece to play."

Blaine chuckled a little bit and wiped his mouth on the napkin that was in front of him. Kurt smiled and looked at his watch. He knew that he would need to get back to the bar soon, but he wanted to be here in this place for as long as he could. He knew Blaine probably had to get back to rehearsal, soon.

"Well yeah. It's even tougher on piano, though…so imagine my difficulty."

Blaine smiled and laughed. Kurt loved his smile. He felt that it lit up any room that he was in. Kurt was busted when Blaine looked into his eyes and noticed that he was checking him out. Kurt blushed, and then it was Blaine's turn to check him out. Blaine looked at the clock on the wall, discreetly.

"I'm sorry for showing up here unannounced, Blaine."

Kurt said, suddenly feeling like he'd overstepped any boundaries he'd had. He stood up and started gathering up his bags. Blaine looked at Kurt. He was confused. He didn't know if Kurt saw him look at the clock, or what, but he was scared. Scared that he'd chased Kurt away.

"No, Kurt. I'm glad you did. I am. You okay?"

"You glanced at the clock over my head. It was like you were trying to get rid of me. I took a chance coming here, Blaine. I don't know what to do."

Blaine found himself walking around his desk and stopped when he was in front of Kurt. Then he did something that he probably shouldn't have done, but did it anyway. He put his finger under Kurt's chin and tilted it up. Blaine looked into his eyes and sighed softly.

"Kurt, listen to me. I'm glad you came here. I truly am. Now, I know I said we would have dinner Friday, but Friday is the day we leave for London. Now look, I am going to try and get out of here relatively early. Is there anyway we could possibly have dinner tonight?"

Kurt felt Blaine's hand on his chin and he couldn't focus. It was like it was burning a hole into his skin, and he liked it. He liked how Blaine's hand felt on his skin, which led to many different thoughts and he sighed as he blushed, relatively giving away his thoughts. Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt pinkening up in front of him. He moved his hand to Kurt's jaw and stroked his cheek softly. Blaine leaned in, but before his lips could connect with Kurt's lips, the door to Blaine's office swung open and Jeff and Nick stood there.

"Blaine we-"

Blaine pulled away from Kurt and walked back around to his desk. He was glaring at Nick and Jeff and Kurt sat down again. He started gathering up at the trash that had accumulated on his desk from their lunch. Blaine reached out and slid his hand on top of Kurt's and that settled him down.

"Don't you two ever knock?"

Blaine growled. Kurt was relaxing under his touch slightly, and he liked how that felt. Nick spotted Blaine's hand on top of Kurt's. As did Jeff, but they were polite enough to not say anything about it in front of Kurt.

"We didn't think anyone was in here with you, Blaine. You never have company. Uhm, Sofia called. She wants your okay on the final program for the show."

"Tell her to give me an hour and I will look them over."

"They have to go out, ASAP Blaine."

"Fine, tell her I'll be out in a second then."

Blaine said, glaring at his friends. Nick and Jeff backed out of the door, grinning in between them. He turned his focus back to Kurt and smiled warmly. He hadn't realized that his hand was still resting on top of Kurt's.

"Work calls."

Kurt said, not wanting to break this very little bit of physical contact they'd had. He too had to get back to work, but he wanted to stay in this little cocoon of whatever it was they had. He sighed softly. Blaine noticed he did this a lot when he was nervous or had nothing to say really.

"I know you have to get back to the bar and Jamie. Please, think about my offer? I'll meet you at the bar tonight for a little dinner?"

"Yes. We close at midnight on Thursdays, so feel free to stop by. I'll set it up to where we have a little privacy. Text me before you leave here, so that way I know when to set up."

"You got it. And Kurt, thank you for this amazing lunch date. It was definitely the highlight of my day."

"Well if I'm the highlight of your day Anderson, then that makes me truly happy. I'll see you tonight."

Kurt said, standing up and walking around to the other side of the desk where Blaine was sitting. He had a feeling Blaine was going to kiss him before his two obnoxious friends interrupted them, and he'd wanted that. He leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips softly. He'd initiated their first kiss, and he'd felt something he'd never felt in a long time with anyone-not even Micah. Fireworks. He pulled away just as quickly as he'd leaned in for the kiss. He grinned softly and walked out. Blaine put his hand to his lips. He didn't know if he'd imagined the soft kiss or not, but it was a hell of a kiss to have imagined. Kurt's lips were so soft, and pink, and it was the right amount of pressure to leave Blaine wanting more. He pushed the button on his phone and motioned for Sofia to come in and bring the programs with him. After he okayed the programs he okayed Nick and Jeff coming back into his office.

"So, who was that stud?"

Nick asked. Blaine rolled his eyes. He knew they'd have some questions for him, and he'd answer some. He knew rehearsal was starting up again in a little while, and he needed to be focused on that, and not Kurt, their dinner date, or the question and answer session that Nick and Jeff were going to put him through.

"God, nosy aren't we Nick? If you have to know, that was Kurt."

"And how did you meet Kurt?"

"At the Wentworth last night."

"Dude! I love that place! Their chili fries are amazeballs! So, is Kurt a waiter there or something?"

Blaine shook his head. He loved his friends, god he loved his friends. But sometimes they could be a little dense. He stood up and walked around to the front part of his desk and sat on it, crossing his arms.

"He owns the Wentworth. And the next time you two barge into my office unannounced, I'll personally kick both of your asses. How many times do I have to tell you to call first?"

"We didn't think you were busy. You never are. Besides, we came to warn you that Sebastian was back."

"Yes guys, thanks for that warning. Where were you before rehearsal when he came to see me? Look, just because we work in the same building, doesn't mean we're getting back together. You guys are irritating me! Go…publish something!"

Blaine said, kicking his friends out of his office. He had to go back down to the rehearsal space. He was gathering his belongings up when he noticed his cell phone was buzzing. He had two text messages. One was from Sebastian, the other from Kurt. He'd automatically deleted the one from Sebastian, not caring what it said. He smiled at the one from Kurt and opening it, his smile broadening.

"_Great lunch today. Looking forward to an even better dinner. My sister-in-law has agreed to take Jamie. Can't wait to see you. And yes Blaine, I did kiss you. And I hope to again tonight."_

Blaine blushed. He was glad that his friends weren't here to see the badass blushing. Kurt made him feel things. Dangerous things. And he was nervous. But he wasn't going to overanalyze it. He was just going to enjoy it. He'd think about things later. Right now he knew he wanted more time with Kurt. He smiled and sent a message back to him, before walking down the hall to head back to rehearsal. He knew one thing though. He was falling for Kurt Hummel. And hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We're delving in! I've got ideas man, tons of ideas! For now, a little Hummelberry thrown at ya! Because who doesn't love a little Hummelberry?**

Chapter 5-Insight From An Outside Source

Kurt was humming as he wiped down the bar. He'd gone to check on Jamie a little while ago, and Jamie was sleeping soundly in his playpen in his office. Rachel looked up at Kurt from her perch at the other end of the bar. She'd been on Broadway since they'd arrived in New York. She'd gotten burnt out and had decided to go back to school and was now studying finance. She did Kurt's books for him, and she knew that he was successful. But this had to be something else. This had to be a guy. Rachel wondered if it had anything to do with Blaine Anderson. She didn't push Kurt, because she knew that if she even remotely tried, he'd shut down, and that was the last thing she wanted was for him to do that. She hopped down from her barstool and walked to the soda fountain, getting them some Diet Cokes before handing one of them to him. He smiled at Rachel in thanks, and leaned on the bar.

"Thanks honey."

"So, where did you disappear to earlier?"

Rachel asked gently. She watched as Kurt blushed and then tilted his head down. Rachel knew that his eyes gave away everything. She tapped her foot and sighed as she waited for Kurt to answer. Just before he could answer though, his phone went off. He hadn't taken it off of vibrate in awhile, and when he did, Rachel was surprised at what he was using as a ringtone.

"_I'd sooner buy _

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhh!"_

"I'm your ringtone?"

"We're my ringtone, Rach."

Kurt said, opening the message. He saw who it was from and grinned. He knew that he'd gone back into his rehearsal space, but hadn't expected to hear from him again before the text telling him that he was leaving.

"_Kiss was phenomenal. Can't wait for more. Piece is coming together well. Can't wait to see you again tonight. Looking at about nine-thirty to get out. Need to stop thinking about the kiss and start thinking about this piece."_

"_Go to work, Blaine. Stop thinking about me. Well, don't stop thinking about me. But we don't want the Brits to riot. You know, I consider myself an honorary Brit. Viva Britain!"_

Kurt had texted back. Meanwhile, Rachel had watched this whole interaction and smiled. It was most definitely a guy. She wondered if it were Blaine just from the situation that she'd witnessed the previous night. Kurt turned his attention back to Rachel and he knew that she knew.

"Yes Rachel, it's Blaine. And in answer to your question from earlier, I went over to his rehearsal space and had lunch with him. We had originally made a date for Friday, but since he's leaving for London on Friday, we are having dinner here tonight. That's why I asked you and Finn to take Jamie tonight."

"And you know we gladly agreed. Kurt, this is wonderful! Wait, does he know about Jamie?"

"Yes, and quite by accident, too. Lora, my babysitter plays for the NYS, and she's going on the same trip Blaine is. Well, when she saw me, she asked me if Jamie was okay. That's how Blaine found out. Then he told me that his biggest secret was that he was going to London."

"How did he react to Jamie?"

"He was kind of indifferent to be honest, and I'm okay with that."

Rachel looked confused. Why would Kurt be okay with Blaine being indifferent to Jamie? That was Kurt's son, and if Blaine was going to be part of Kurt's life he should realize that.

"What? Kurt, Jamie is your son! He is the most important thing in the world to you! And he reacted indifferently to it?"

"Whoa, Rachel…calm down, okay? You'll wake him up. I'd want him to react indifferently right off the bat. Maybe it would be different if we were a couple and I'd told him, I would've reacted the same way you just did."

Rachel knew that Kurt was right. Blaine didn't need to get attached to Jamie. Kurt had no plans of introducing him right away, and she sat down next to the bassinet. She'd been in Jamie's life since he was adopted by Kurt, and she would continue to be.

"You're right, Kurt. So tell me about Blaine, Kurt."

"He's amazing. He's funny. He's smart, obviously. He really likes me, which I guess is a good thing. And I could see myself falling for him. He has a little bit of a hard edge, which I think makes him more mysterious to me."

"And he's cute, too."

"I think he's more than cute, Rachel."

Kurt said, blushing again. He cursed his mom for his easy blush. But every time he blushed, Blaine seemed to like it. Jamie started making noise, and Kurt went over to his son to check on him. His son was gorgeous, and he was biased. He had the most perfect little boy. He stroked his son's forehead softly and turned back to Rachel.

"Can I give you some advice, Kurt?"

"Absolutely Rachel."

"I've known you a long time, honey. I know how you get. You're always sensible and amazing and cautious. You have Jamie now, and I think you should be a little more cautious about this. I don't think Blaine's using you, but I've never seen you fall this hard."

"Rachel, sweetie. I am going into this whole thing with my eyes open. It's not like Blaine and I are going to run off with each other. This is the first guy in a long time that has paid a modicum of attention to me since Micah left. And I'm going to enjoy that. Now, I need to get back out there. Can you stay with him?"

"Yes. His formula is where?"

"In the mini fridge under the desk. There's four bottles. Feed him, then burp him, then try and get him back to sleep."

Kurt said, heading back out to the bar area. He knew the day would come when he could afford a nanny. Hell, he probably could now, but he didn't trust leaving Jamie with anyone else when Finn and Rachel adored him so much. He braced himself for the start of dinner rush, hoping to get through it in one piece. Once his relief came in, he collected Jamie and headed home to get an outfit set for tonight. He knew that he'd want to look killer for Blaine.

Blaine glanced at the clock, knowing he wouldn't get out of this rehearsal by the nine-thirty like he'd wanted. He turned around and looked at the crowd of people behind him. He shook his head and started to yell.

"You guys! We have been at this all day! We are tired, hungry, and we all have plans tonight! NOW, WE ARE NOT LEAVING THIS SPACE UNTIL THE LAST PART IS RIGHT! Do you hear me? Take five! Call your loved ones and tell them you'll be late, because we're not leaving here until we're finished!"

"Whoa buddy, calm down. You need to just chill out, dude."

He heard his friend Wes Montgomery say. Wes was visiting him from his fancy job on Wall Street, and had no idea the pressure he was under. He turned to look at his friend and shook his head.

"Wesley, I swear to God I am thirty fucking seconds from bashing your motherfucking head in. This is the biggest performance of my life! You took a cushy corporate job, and have no idea the pressure I'm under! None!"

Blaine yelled. He knew he was taking his verbal assault of Wes too far, but he was under insane amounts of stress. Everyone knew what a tyrant Blaine was when it came to performances, but this took the cake. He was sick of being perfect, and just wanted to relax. He looked at Wes and waited for his response.

"You need to lighten up, Blaine. The Carnegie performance was a crazy performance, yes. But it was also done because you didn't have as much prep time. Go out, have fun. Relax. Release these minions from their prison. Just because you're a fucking perfectionist Blaine, doesn't mean that everyone else has to be."

Blaine sighed. He knew Wes was right. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the incoming message. It was from Kurt. Amazing, caring, funny Kurt. The relief he needed from the insanity that was his job. He opened it up, and read the message.

"_Can't wait to see you. Jamie's in bed with Rachel and Finn and I've got dinner almost ready. Still on?"_

"_You bet. Ending rehearsal now. Will see you in fifteen, Blue Eyes. :P."_

Wes looked at Blaine and noticed the look on his face. He hadn't seen that look since Blaine and Sebastian had met. Wes knew his friend was in complete love with someone. Whoever it was had been attached to that message. Blaine knew Wes was watching him. He'd answer all of his questions soon. He turned to the crowd assembling him and sighed.

"I owe all of you an apology. You guys know how important this concert is to me. Go home, get some sleep. We'll figure this out tomorrow."

Everyone nodded at the sudden change in Blaine, but didn't fight it. Blaine gathered up his belongings and smiled as he and Wes headed to his office. He needed to get the gift he'd gotten for Kurt out of the mini fridge before heading out.

"What's his name?"

"Name?"

"The man you're so head over heels for."

"Kurt. His name's Kurt. He owns the Wentworth Bar and Grille. And if you stand here asking me anymore asinine questions about him, I'm going to be late. Walk with me, if you're going to be here."

Blaine said, locking up his office. He carried the bouquet of lilies in his hand and smiled as they reached the front of his office building. Blaine had no problem hailing a cab, and smiled when he looked at Wesley.

"Wes, chill. I know how you feel about romance. Kurt and I are taking it slow. No matter how much I want to take him home and rip his clothes off. We are taking it slow. Wentworth Bar and Grille."

Blaine told the cabbie. He waved at Wes and smiled as the cabbie led him to his destination. He stepped out of the cab and paid him, then made his way inside the Wentworth. But what he saw, scared him. The place had been ransacked and trashed. The registers were shoved open and they were empty. There had been a robbery. He put the vase of lilies on the bar and walked around, and what he saw there had been the most terrifying. Kurt was laying on the floor bleeding.

"Kurt! Kurt, it's me…Blaine! Baby, answer me."

He said, panicking. Kurt opened his eyes slowly and looked at Blaine. It was the only face he'd wanted to see right now, and now here he was. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and held on tightly.

"Blaine…I don't know what happened. I was in the kitchen preparing dinner, and the next thing I know, these two guys bust in here demanding money. The one was dressed in jeans and bore a striking resemblance to my high school bully. The second one was dressed very sharply. He wore black Doc Martens, khaki dress pants made by Polo and a starched white dress shirt made by Versace. He had these green eyes that were very distinguishable…oh god Blaine, I'm so glad Jamie wasn't here."

"Where is Jamie?"

"At Finn and Rachel's apartment."

"The guy with green eyes, did he have a name?"

Blaine knew who it was, before Kurt did. And he was going to make sure that Sebastian never lay another hand on Kurt. His sweet, innocent Kurt. He rocked Kurt as he sobbed, and then sighed.

"His name…was Seb. Well, the guy kept calling him Seb."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of this. I'll take care of you. We need the police involved though. You have insurance, right?"

Kurt nodded as he stood up. He held onto the bar as Blaine grabbed some ice, and his cell phone, dialing 911. He put the ice on Kurt's head and held it there. He cradled the phone on his shoulder as Kurt snuggled closer to him. He grabbed his free hand as the police showed up. Kurt was much calmer with Blaine at his side, and he knew now he could get through anything. After the police were spoken to, and everything worked out, Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I'm sorry our date got ruined."

"No, none of that, okay. I'm glad you're okay. And don't you worry. I'll definitely cash in on a rain check. I promise. Do you want me to get you home?"

"Yes. But Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Will you stay with me? I don't think I want to be alone tonight."

Kurt said honestly. Blaine found himself nodding. He knew he probably should go home and rest up for rehearsal, but there was nowhere he wanted to be more than with Kurt. He led Kurt out of the bar and towards a waiting taxi, but at least he'd remembered to grab the lilies off the bar.

"These are for you. They're not much now, but they were."

Blaine said, handing the flowers to Kurt. Kurt smiled and reached up to kiss Blaine softly. This may have been the roughest night of his life, but having Blaine there made it easier to deal with.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sebastian has a little bit of an ass whooping coming, doesn't he? And I promise, he'll get it. But first, a little more of a getting to know you type thing. I want to hold off on the smut for as long as possible, though I am itching to write it. Onto chapter 6, shall we?**

Chapter 6-Yes You Can Hold My Hand If You Want To

Blaine helped Kurt up the steps to his apartment and watched as Kurt fumbled with the keys. Kurt finally found the right one and slid it effortlessly into the lock. He threw the door open and stepped in. Blaine looked around at the apartment. It was very subtle, and very subdued. The colors were pale and muted, and nothing like he'd thought from Kurt.

"I'd offer you something to drink, but I don't have anything stronger than coffee."

Kurt said, sighing. Blaine laughed and nodded. He went over to Kurt's coffee pot and turned it on. He noticed that it was set up to brew. He hit the brew button while Kurt flipped on the lights. He turned to the mirror and gasped, looking at the bruises lining his eyes.

"Oh my god! I look absolutely frightful!"

Kurt squealed. Blaine walked over to him and looked at him. He didn't see anything that he didn't like. Of course, Sebastian would get his when he left this apartment, but he wouldn't let Kurt know that. Nobody laid a hand on his man and got away with it. Blaine had shocked himself by that thought. They hadn't really started dating and he was already 'his man.'

"You look beautiful, Kurt. The bruising will fade."

"Now is not the time for compliments, Blaine. When I get my son back, he'll hardly recognize me."

"I think you'll be okay. Want to talk about what happened?"

"Not really. I just want to sit here with you and just be together before I call Finn and Rachel."

Blaine nodded and heard the coffeepot finish up. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen, knowing the layout well. Blaine had thought to himself about this apartment. He'd had an apartment similar to this before he'd made it big. He looked around and started going through the apartment. The coincidence was too much. Kurt was watching him, and noticed that Blaine was going through the cabinets.

"Mugs are on the second shelf in the right hand cabinet."

"No, I'm not looking for that. What's your apartment number?"

"15C, why?"

Blaine started chuckling, and then found it. The carving he'd made in the cabinet. He smiled when he'd traced his hand over the saying.

"I used to live in this apartment before I made it big. There's a saying in this cabinet that I'd carved into it after I played my first concert, but before my first arrest."

"_I'd rather be hated for who I am, than loved for something I'm not."_

Kurt said, having memorized the quote that he'd seen in the cabinet. It was a true statement, and whoever had said that, had been a genius in Kurt's eyes. Blaine smiled at the statement, and at Kurt, and Kurt seemed more relaxed.

"Yes, I feel that way about my life. I don't want to be pigeonholed into something and adored. That's why when I started playing music, I chose classical. There's no pretenses in that. And then after my first arrest, it became evident that people were going to take sides."

Kurt had shot a quick text to Finn telling him briefly about what had happened at the bar, and not to worry that he was fine and back at the apartment with Blaine. He smiled up at Blaine and sighed.

"What was your first arrest for?"

"Assault and battery. Served a year and four days. I noticed one of my friends getting the shit kicked out of her, so I just helped her out. She thanked me, but he pressed charges. Since I didn't have a scratch on me, and he did…they got me."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. He felt horrible for what had happened to him. Kurt could tell that Blaine didn't want his pity, so he'd moved on from it. Blaine put two cups of coffee on the table and smiled at Kurt.

"Wow. Well, I hope you don't really have a reason to use that badboy side again, although…I do find it seriously attractive."

Blaine's ears perked up. Kurt found him attractive? Or he found the bad boy persona extremely attractive. Either way, he sat down across from Kurt and smiled warmly. He knew he needed to say something.

"Well, again, filing that away for future reference."

"Okay, so is there anything you want to know about me?"

Kurt asked, sipping at his coffee. He knew Blaine probably had a ton of questions for him. He'd promised himself it would be full disclosure. He didn't care what the questions were. He'd answer anything.

"So, when I met you, I Googled you. And the first thing that popped up was-"

"No wait, that piece that Santana wrote?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt rolled his eyes. He hadn't spoken to Santana since she'd written that piece about him, without his permission. He didn't need people reading about his life story, or the pity they seemed to throw his way after it.

"Yeah. It was a beautiful piece."

"It was also written without my permission. Santana and I were good friends once. I actually stood up for her in her wedding to her wife Brittany. I still meet Britt for coffee twice a week."

"Oh, nice. So, you've told me that the Wentworth was your dad's dream…what was yours?"

"Broadway. I love to sing. I loved to act. I was heavily involved in community theater when I was younger, but now I don't have the time with running the bar, and taking care of Jamie."

"How old is Jamie?"

"He'll be ten months tomorrow."

Blaine recalled how Kurt had told him that he'd been in a relationship, but he wasn't sure how to ask his next question. He took another sip of his coffee and swallowed the lump in his throat. He just decided to go for it, throwing caution to the wind.

"Is Jamie….is he your ex's as well?"

Kurt laughed loudly. He could feel the nerves radiating off of Blaine when he'd asked that question. He didn't know when his leg had wrapped around Blaine's or when his hand had landed on top of Blaine's, but he knew how much he'd liked it. Kurt shook his head and calmed down.

"Though his name is James Michael, I never named him after Micah, my ex. As a matter of fact, Micah was against me having him. He's a Hummel. James was a name I've always loved, and Michael just fit."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt yawned and shook his head. He'd looked at the clock and realized that it was just past midnight. He knew Blaine had to be at his rehearsal space in the morning, but he seriously didn't want him to leave. He couldn't leave. Blaine realized that wild horses wouldn't be dragging him from Kurt tonight. He'd deal with Sebastian before he'd left for London. Kurt stood up, tugging Blaine from the table and led them to the couch. Kurt made sure that Blaine was sitting behind him, so he could wrap Kurt in his arms, and he did just that.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be. Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Will you sing to me?"

"Sure. What do you want me to sing?"

"I don't know, pick something random."

Kurt said. Blaine thought about what he wanted to sing. What could be so significant in that moment. Then he found the perfect song, and started singing as Kurt hummed along with him. Kurt would never admit just how much he'd loved that song, but hearing Blaine sing it, made him love it more.

"_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

Blaine kissed Kurt's head softly as he continued singing the song. He was in this little bubble with Kurt, and didn't want it to end. He was so content being here. And sure, it was moving fast, but everything in his life moved fast. And he wanted Kurt in it. He knew he wanted all of Kurt. Wentworth, Kurt and Jamie. And that part scared him. He wouldn't dwell on it now, as he continued singing.

"_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

Kurt focused his thoughts on Blaine's voice. He wanted so bad to open his mouth and sing with him. And he knew that if he did, he'd probably turn around and end up kissing him again. And god, did he want to. He couldn't afford to fall head over feet for him. Kurt chuckled to himself, filing that song away for later. He'd probably serenade him later on, when they knew each other better. He loved the sound of Blaine's singing voice, and he found himself drifting peacefully off to sleep in the arms of a man that he could potentially fall harder for.

"_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our head_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life"_

And before Kurt was all the way asleep, he sat up and turned to look at Blaine, and that's when he knew. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to sing this song with him. He needed to let Blaine know where he stood, and this verse would be the one. When Blaine realized what Kurt was doing, he let him take over.

"_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Will you lay with me and just forget the world?_

So Blaine, what do you say? Will you stay with me?"

Kurt asked, knowing that what happened between them in their blossoming relationship, happened right here and now. What happened now, hinged on Kurt's heart. He couldn't let his heart break, he wouldn't. And then Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt in for the kiss he'd wanted to give him today, before Jeff had rudely interrupted them. This kiss was different though. This wasn't the small kiss that Kurt had placed on his lips earlier today. This kiss was full of longing, desire, and passion. Blaine knew that if he didn't stop the kiss now, he'd regret it later. He pulled away and held Kurt close.

"This changes everything."

"I think it does. Sleep Kurt, there's no reason to talk now."

"Thanks for the song, Blaine. It's one of my favorites."

Kurt said, yawning and snuggling into Blaine's arms, instantly falling asleep. Blaine couldn't help but to sit there and briefly think about the punishment he'd inflict on Sebastian. Anyone who put Kurt in harms way would pay…this he would make sure of.

**A/N2: Fucking muses hijacked me. Anyway…aww to the Klaine fluff! Uh, song used is one I actually want Blaine and Kurt to do on Glee…'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. And yes, Sebastian's ass kicking is coming! And Blaine's impending trip to London! Keep reading and reviewing…they're like klainebows and unicorns!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we go. A little Seblaine interaction. And did I mention an ass kicking of epic proportions? I think Sebastian (and Karofsky) both deserve it!**

Chapter 7-Sweet Revenge

After waking up in Kurt's arms, and making sure that he was okay, he had to go back to his apartment to shower and change for rehearsal. But before he went to rehearsal, he was going to Sebastian's office. He worked at an art studio, and he knew that things were going to be tricky, but the description that Kurt gave him had given Sebastian away. He walked into the studio, and looked at Sebastian's secretary.

"Gwendolyn."

"Blaine."

"Hold his calls, he's going to be a little bit."

Gwendolyn knew that look in Blaine's eyes. He was exacting revenge. She'd wondered if the rumors were true, and that he was involved in some criminal activity. Blaine knew that Sebastian's studio was soundproof, and that any ass kicking he exacted would go unnoticed for the time being. Blaine knocked on the door and waited for Sebastian to tell him to enter. He waited and then heard Sebastian say come in. He opened the door and walked into his office. Sebastian's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Blaine Anderson….to what do I owe the visit?"

Blaine smiled, and locked Sebastian's office door. He walked to the desk and sat down, glaring at Sebastian as he did. Sebastian realized that this wasn't to be a social call, and braced himself for what was coming.

"Heard you laid a hit on the Wentworth last night."

"Yeah dude. It was so awesome. Dave and I made the hit. It was empty and it was sweet. We knocked him out cold, and it was a beautiful thing."

Blaine slammed his palms on the table and stood up, walking around to the other side of the desk, where Sebastian was. He looked Sebastian in the eye and shook his head. He grinned wickedly and then his expression darkened.

"See, it wasn't so beautiful, because the guy you knocked out cold…is my boyfriend. And you know what, that place is his whole life. And I don't take well to the fact that my boyfriend has to pick up the pieces of his life, and lose income for a family that he has. Did you know that he has a son?"

"No, I didn't. Dave and I scoped the place dude. There was no child present. He'd closed the bar early."

"Yes! Because we were having our first date together before I left for London tomorrow! Now Sebastian, I know you don't need the money…so what was the real reason?"

Sebastian looked up at Blaine and could tell he was angry. He loved how sexy Blaine got when he was worked up. He watched as the hazel in Blaine's eyes darkened and hardened into a golden pool and Sebastian reached out to touch Blaine's cheek. Blaine slapped his hand away and then grabbed his wrists.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me, Sebastian. You laid a hand on Kurt. And I don't take kindly to that. Kurt has a son. A ten month old son. What would've happened if Jamie were there?"

Blaine said, nailing Sebastian clear across his face. Sebastian looked at Blaine, holding his face angrily. Sebastian stood up and glared at him. It was time to be completely honest, and Sebastian would hit him if he needed to.

"Yeah, I broke into the Wentworth. And yeah, I knew that Kurt was your boyfriend. Your loudmouth friend Jeff couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. Dave came to me after hearing about your precious boyfriend's successes. I knew the only way to get to you, was to get to Kurt. And so I connected with Karofsky, and we attacked the bar."

Blaine heard enough. He grabbed Sebastian and pinned his head to the desk. Blaine had his knee somewhere that he didn't need it to be. If Sebastian made one more snarky comment, Blaine would knee him so far in the groin, his dick would shrivel up and he'd have a vagina.

"You're pissed off that I would never get back with you. Never, Sebastian! Not after what you did to me! And when I get successful and happy, you come in and try and take that from me! I will do everything in my power to make sure that both Kurt and Jamie are protected and happy! And you know what, Seb?"

"What?"

"You're fucking lucky I don't get the police involved. Kurt doesn't know I'm here taking care of this, and he won't. But I know what you will do. You will pay back all the money you took from the register. And the petty cash, too. I know bars keep petty cash jars. And if you don't, Sebastian, I swear to god I'll beat your ass."

Sebastian struggled out of Blaine's grip and turned to look at him. Sebastian took his checkbook out of the top drawer and wrote out a check. Blaine wasn't satisfied that it was that easy for Sebastian to reimburse Kurt for the amount of the money they'd taken. Blaine knew Sebastian. He knew that it wasn't going to be that easy for him to do that. Blaine caught the fist before Sebastian connected with his face. Blaine threw a punch and landed on Sebastian's face. He started beating the ever living out of Sebastian, and only stopped when his cell phone went off. He glanced at it and noticed it was Kurt. He was texting Blaine and Blaine needed to read it. He grabbed the check off the ledger and looked at Sebastian.

"You fucking touch him again, or come close to the Wentworth, I swear to god Sebastian, you'll have more than a broken nose!"

Blaine said, glancing at his phone again. He smiled as Kurt's message flashed on the screen. He walked past Gwendolyn and out to his car, before reading the message. He opened the message and saw a picture of Kurt and Jamie.

_Message from Kurt:_

"_Jamie and I send you a hearty good morning, Blaine! Thanks again for last night. I needed it more than you know. Maybe we can meet for lunch?"_

Blaine looked at his watch. He needed to give Kurt the check for the bar. He needed to rehearse though, too. He was slated for a ten am rehearsal to last a majority of the day. It was nine am now, and Kurt lived on the other side of town. He wouldn't make it, so he'd squeeze in lunch with Kurt. He pocketed the check and sent him a message.

_Message to Kurt:_

"_I can squeeze in lunch at around three-ish. I have something I need to give you. You going to the bar today? Cute pic, btw. He's adorable."_

Blaine headed off to his rehearsal space and smiled as he texted Kurt throughout the morning before rehearsal. Kurt had told him that he was going to the bar to assess the damage with Finn and Rachel, and then taking Jamie for a checkup, but that he was going to be in his office trying to find the money to remodel. He sat on this check all day. It was burning a hole in his pocket and finally around three they had the piece damn near perfect. He'd take it, and dismissed the rehearsal for the day. They had to be in London by tomorrow night, and he needed to go and see Kurt. As he rushed back to his office, he saw Nick standing there.

"Not now, Duval. I have somewhere I need to be."

"This will only take a minute. Rumor has it, Sebastian Smythe was assaulted today."

"I don't know anything about that, Nick."

Nick watched as Blaine walked around his office, grabbing things he needed to take with him. He was walking around. Nick knew that this was the way that Blaine had deflected answering any questions that he didn't feel comfortable with.

"He says you were the last person in his office, and that he wrote you a check, but as for the broken nose he'd been attacked by an unknown assailant."

"Oh, what a shame. Yes, I did go and see him. Yes, he did write me a check. And do you know why? Because he robbed the Wentworth last night. And knocked Kurt out cold. So yes, I went to pay him a visit. But I didn't assault him. Are you finished Nick? Because I have to go see my boyfriend now."

Blaine said, not realizing that he'd called Kurt his boyfriend. He had to text Kurt and let him know that he was on his way. He watched as Nick walked out of his office and he picked up his phone, and called Kurt instead of texting him.

"Hello?"

"Hello beautiful."

"Blaine. Hi."

Kurt said smiling. The damage to the bar had been minimal, and they'd been able to replace some windows, and open right on schedule according to the insurance guy. Kurt knew Blaine had been rehearsing all day, and so this phone call was a welcome change. Jamie had been cranky all morning, but that wasn't anything new with an infant.

"Hey. So, I was thinking I could stop by the bar and see how things were operating."

"Sounds good. You said you had something for me."

Kurt said, serving up a drink and placing it on the counter, taking the money from the patron at the bar. Running a restaurant/bar wasn't easy, but he had tons of help, so he'd transferred the call to his office and smiled at his son to see that he was napping.

"I do. So, I'm leaving the office now…I should be there in fifteen."

"Okay. Can't wait to see you."

Kurt said. Blaine smiled on the other end of the phone and he knew that he was right in calling Kurt his boyfriend. He got into his car and drove to the Wentworth, knowing that Kurt would be so happy to see him. He just hoped that Kurt would appreciate the check in his pocket. Blaine followed a blonde woman into the bar and waved at Kurt. He smiled back and came around the bar, walking over to him and kissing him softly. Kurt took his hand and led him to the office, where a table, a couple chairs and Jamie's bassinet sat. Kurt looked at his son, then pulled out the chair for Blaine. Blaine sat down and took the check out of his pocket.

"For the record, before I give you this gift, I need you to know something. Sebastian Smythe is my ex-fiancee. Secondly, I've referred to you as my boyfriend several times today. And then…here."

Blaine said, sliding the check towards Kurt. Kurt took it and opened it, and his eyes widened. That's how much the bar had lost both when the registers were robbed, the petty cash and then some. Kurt had tears in his eyes. Blaine hadn't looked at how much the check was for, but he was sure it was enough. Kurt walked around to Blaine and pulled him into a knee weakening kiss.

"Thank you, Blaine. I don't want to know how you got it, but I thank you. We didn't need it, but it helps."

Blaine took the check off the table and looked at it. Sebastian had written Kurt and the Wentworth a check for $94,500. Blaine whistled and smiled in between kisses. Kurt broke the kiss and smiled.

"That's okay, I've called you my boyfriend several times today too."

"So that settles it. We're boyfriends then?"

"Boyfriends."

Kurt said, kissing Blaine one more time. He wanted to keep kissing him, and he would. But their lunch would get cold. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, kissing and spending time together, knowing what tomorrow would bring, and neither one was looking forward to it.

**A/N2: Now, before you think I copped out on Sebastian's assault, I didn't. He's gonna get an even bigger ass kicking in a couple chapters. Trust me. I got this all planned out. His revenge on Blaine will come to fruition soon enough! And yes, also coming is more Klaine singing, Blaine bonding with Jamie, some angst, and smut! Bear with me! Promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If I am successful in getting this chapter done and posted, it will be three in one night! Here we go with London! It's a little Klaine singing on both counts, and uh…that's it! So…enjoy!**

Chapter 8-Miles Apart

Kurt tried not to think about the fact that he wouldn't be seeing Blaine until he'd gotten back to his apartment and logged into Skype. He had a jukebox set up in the corner of the bar, and walked over to it. He found the song he was looking for and smiled when it came on. He walked over to the stage he'd had set up for karaoke night and handed Rachel his phone. He had it on record than blew the phone a kiss, and spoke into the microphone.

"My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm the owner of this establishment, and I'll be participating in karaoke tonight. And tonight I'll be singing 'Head Over Feet' by Alanis Morissette."

Kurt said, smiling as the song came on. He smiled at Rachel, and knew that she'd ask him later about this whole singing Alanis thing, but Kurt was falling for Blaine, and had wanted to email the video to him. He smiled and started to sing.

"_I had no choice but to hear you_

_You stated your case time and again_

_I thought about it._

_You treat me like I'm a princess_

_I'm not used to liking that_

_You ask how my day was_

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault."_

Kurt smiled as the crowd loved hearing him sing. He didn't join karaoke night at the bar often, but when he did, he always made it worth it, picking songs that were more difficult for him to sing, like this one was. He was singing it flawlessly though, and smiled at the camera phone and continued the next verse.

"_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_

_You're so much braver than I give you credit for_

_That's not lip service_

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

_You held your breath and the door for me_

_Thanks for your patience."_

He'd fallen for Blaine, and he knew this probably wasn't the best song to convey his feelings for Blaine, but it was the only one he could think of at the moment to sing to him. He'd done this on a spur of the moment, and he was happy about it. He was singing to his boyfriend, and that's all he wanted to do at this point. He knew he needed to finish off the song though, so he smiled and rounded the home stretch of the song.

"_You're the best listener that I've ever met_

_You're my best friend_

_Best friend with benefits_

_What took me so long_

_I've never felt this healthy before_

_I've never wanted something rational_

_I am aware now_

_I am aware now_

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault."_

Kurt smiled as the song ended and everyone, including Rachel clapped. Kurt hadn't really sung anything publicly in almost a year and for that to happen, made Rachel happy. Kurt bowed and stepped off the stage as everyone went back to their seats or whatever. Rachel handed Kurt his phone back and he knew he had more than enough staff to handle a Friday night at the bar. He went into his office and smiled at his iPhone. He pulled up the video and watched it, giggling and loving his stage presence there. He then pulled up his email and sent it to Blaine.

"_Karaoke night at the bar. I got up there and unleashed my pipes. The song was and still is a personal favorite of mine, and mind remind me of someone special! Safe flight, call me when you land. Miss you already."_

Kurt said, sending the message and sitting back in his chair. He knew there wouldn't be a possibility of Blaine calling him tonight, but he figured he'd try, right? He threw his phone on the desk and decided to put his head on his desk and try for a little bit of a nap.

Blaine looked at his phone and noticed that there was an email on there. He opened the email and saw it was a video from Kurt. He had headphones in anyway, and he clicked the link and watched it. He grinned and wondered if he was singing that song to him. They were landing in just a little while, and he'd already planned on calling Kurt anyway. He couldn't stop watching Kurt perform. He was just so vital, and full of life and amazingly beautiful. And god he missed him. He'd only been gone briefly, but this two weeks was going to suck without seeing Kurt everyday.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we ask at this time that you put your seatbelts on and put your trays in the upright and locked position as we make our decent into Heathrow Airport in London. Turn your cell phones off, and remain seated as we arrive in London. Welcome, and we hope that you'll fly British Airways again soon."_

Blaine turned off his cell and prepared for landing, thinking of Kurt back home in New York City and sighing because he missed him terribly. They'd only just gotten together, but he couldn't imagine being away from him. He wasn't used to not seeing Kurt everyday. He got off the plane and looked at Nick and Jeff. He just wished that he could see Kurt like that. Kurt! He took his cell out of his pants pocket and turned it back on. He immediately dialed Kurt and smiled when he heard the familiar click.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Blaine!"

Kurt said, pulling his head off of his desk. He knew he should lock up and take Jamie home, but he'd been waiting for Blaine to call him back.

"I miss you."

"Aww, Blaine you haven't been gone long enough to miss me."

"I know. But I do. I saw your video. Awesome song. And I agree. But do you mind if I sing you a little song?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'm going to do it acapella, so it probably won't be any good. But I am listening to the instrumental, so it'll work."

"Blaine, just sing the song."

Kurt said, taking Jamie out of his bassinet and putting the phone on speaker so he could feed him. He smiled when he heard Blaine start singing. He gasped when he'd heard the song.

"_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, it's only you and me."_

Blaine got his luggage and noticed that Nick and Jeff were watching him, along with some of the other members of the Symphony. He didn't care. He had a new boyfriend, and he was going to revel in that. He walked out of the airport and climbed onto the bus and started singing as Jeff and Nick sat next to him.

"_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight boy it's only you and me"_

Blaine watched as everyone from the Symphony started watching him. He couldn't stop singing now. He was so head over heels for Kurt by this point. Three days. He'd only known Kurt three days, but he didn't care. He was already in love. And he'd hoped that Kurt would be too. Kurt meanwhile, sat on the other side of the phone, clutching Jamie and crying. He was so in love with Blaine. He knew that he shouldn't be, but he was. And this song was reaffirming that. He listened as Blaine finished the song.

"_Everything I know and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_When the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love , whoa_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight boy, it's only you and me, yeah, oh, oh."_

And everyone on the bus burst out in applause. Kurt grinned and Blaine smiled, blushing. Kurt made a judgment call right there. He was going to go to London. He was going to be with Blaine. He didn't care. He was taking Jamie with him. And Rachel. Finn and the assistant manager, Delia could manage the bar while he was gone.

"Blaine, that was beautiful."

"Thank you. Kurt, I hope you don't think me too forward, but I love you. And I know it's only been like four days, but I do."

"Me too, Blaine. Me too. Look, I have to put Jamie to bed, and I've got an early day tomorrow. But we'll talk soon?"

"You bet. I love you, Kurt."

"Love you, Blaine. We'll talk soon."

Kurt said, hanging up. He texted Rachel and asked her to come into the back room, which she promptly did. When she stepped into the room, Kurt looked at her. He smiled and she grinned.

"Rach, is your passport current?"

"Yes, why?"

"Good. You, me and Jamie are catching the next flight out of New York. Tell Finn what you must. He and Delia can run the bar until we come back."

"Where are we going?"

"To London. To see my boyfriend perform at the Royal Albert Hall."

Kurt said, calling everyone and making all the necessary arrangements. Delia agreed to close up the bar tonight, and Finn was pissed, but he understood. He'd gotten tickets for he and Rachel to see Blaine perform. He couldn't wait to be in Blaine's arms. Next stop, the apartment so they could pack up. Destination, London.

**A/N: I know! I know! But, Sebastian will be in the next chapter. Songs used: Kurt sang 'Head Over Feet' by Alanis Morissette and Blaine sang 'Here Without You' by Three Doors Down**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here we go with a little Klaine surprise! I cannot wait to write this! This is why we're all here! Angst won't come till later, but not for the boys. I can't write angst for Klaine. It's too depressing.**

Chapter 9-A Very Welcome Surprise

"Fuck this! I'm so over this! We land at Heathrow, and you guys are slacking off? No! We perform tomorrow and you guys want to suddenly fuck up? Absolutely not! We are going to get this right. I know this piece left and right on the piano! Something in your sections are not right! We won't leave until this is right!"

Blaine yelled at the group. He was frustrated and tired and hungry and he missed Kurt and how he was just there with a plate of food and comfort. He knew that things were going to be difficult while he played in London and his mind was across an ocean. He sighed and pointed. He knew which group had to open first, and he pointed at them, sitting down at the piano and starting. He heard everything coming in right, and then he heard laughing. Very familiar laughing. He looked up and saw that Nick was laughing in the back of the room. Blaine shook his head. He wasn't going to let someone disrupt the performance. He turned around and looked at Nick.

"So, Mr. Duval…can you explain to me as to what is so funny?"

"Blaine, there's a video of dancing cats online…"

"Dancing cats? Dancing cats? Are you fucking joking?"

"No, I'm regular joking."

"Oh, ha ha. Use fucking Darren Criss against me, Nick! No mind that he will be here to watch this performance! Now, I know you are talented! I know you can sing! But you need to perfect this part! Now! We all need to get back to work."

And Blaine launched into his performance again. While he threw himself into the rehearsal, Kurt and Rachel were arriving at the hotel to set up their room. He knew that he had to go and track down the New York Symphony's hotel rooms. He knew the hotel wouldn't give up the rooms easily, but he was going to make it up as he went. After flirting with the guy at the front desk, he came to find out that Blaine was in a single room on the tenth floor. After asking for a key, he snuck into the room and smiled. He brought what he'd needed with him and smiled. He then looked at his watch and waited.

"Alright guys! Hell of a practice. Real thing is tomorrow. Go, sleep! We meet here at 6pm!"

Blaine said, gathering up this things and heading over to the hotel. As he walked through the lobby, he thought he saw a familiar woman sitting by a fountain. As he got closer, he realized that he did know her. That was Kurt's friend Rachel. She was looking at him and smiling widely. And Rachel was holding Jamie. He walked over to her and sighed.

"Rachel?"

"Blaine, hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see…I'm here with someone special. So, head on up to your room. Knock twice, and wait."

Blaine nodded and ran up to his hotel room and did exactly what Rachel said to do. He went upstairs and knocked twice on his door and waited. Just then the door opened and Blaine smiled, because the one person who he wanted to see was on the other side of his door. He walked in and kissed Kurt hard on the mouth. Kurt smiled and broke the kiss, relaxing at Blaine's kiss.

"Kurt! I knew I saw Rachel downstairs, but I didn't associate it with you! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you. After singing to you, I knew that I needed to be with you. So, I packed up Jamie and Rachel and took two weeks off. I'm planning on spending two weeks in London with you…if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay my love. I was actually thinking about you at rehearsal."

"I hope it was good."

"Of course. It was how you were always there with food and comfort."

"Well, lucky for you I am here with both today. I have no way of knowing how I'm going to get into the show tomorrow. But for now, let's just enjoy each other's company."

Blaine nodded, closing the door behind him. He pulled Kurt into his arms and relaxed easily. This was the biggest event of his life, and he was glad his boyfriend could be here to share it with him.

"Don't worry about the show, honey. I'll find a way. So what is for dinner?"

Kurt smiled and walked over to the table after reluctantly pulling himself out of Blaine's arms. He walked over to the table and pulled the top off of the tray. Blaine smiled as he saw the grilled chicken and baked potatoes and asparagus tips. There were two glasses of red wine on the table as well. Kurt walked around to Blaine's chair and pulled it out for him.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Kurt said, pushing Blaine's chair in. He then walked back over to his chair and sat down in it. Blaine smiled at Kurt and dug into the food. He moaned loudly and smiled at Kurt.

"Babe, this is amazing."

"Thank you, so tell me about your day! How was rehearsal?"

"Brutal. I'm more nervous than anyone else. We've got quite a few high profile celebrities coming in tomorrow, and I just want the show to go well."

"Who's coming?"

"Darren Criss and his new husband, Chris Colfer."

"I hadn't heard that Darren and Chris had made it official! I've got to call Chris and offer him and Darren my heartfelt congratulations."

"You know Darren and Chris?"

"Sure. They came into the bar right after 'Glee' wrapped. We hit it off right away. They sent me a basket when Jamie was born. They are some of my best customers, and I consider Chris to be a friend."

Blaine's mind was officially blown. Kurt didn't have very many friends, but what he did have, was Darren and Chris Colfer. He took his phone out and pulled up the messages. He decided to not send a text but to call them instead. Kurt waited and had the phone on speaker, he heard the click, and then the voice.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Chris! Hey!"

"How are you hon? Sorry I didn't get a chance to return any of your calls. I've been busy with the book tour and all."

"And marrying Darren!"

"You heard?"

"Just heard from my boyfriend."

"Whoa! Kurt, you have a boyfriend? I want all of the details!"

"Well, you may or may not know him. See, I'm dating…"

"Me."

Blaine said, chiming in. He wasn't sure if Chris would recognize his voice or not, but he'd take that chance. He heard a gasp on the other side of the phone, and then a high pitched squeal.

"Kurt Hummel…is that Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt blushed, knowing that Chris couldn't see him right now. Kurt and Blaine could hear Darren asking a ton of questions behind Chris. Chris was explaining things to him, meanwhile he could see Blaine beaming.

"Yes, yes it is. And I had just called to say congratulations. Blaine and I are in the middle of a date!"

"Ohhh! I'm sorry! Say, are you in London with him?"

"I am. I actually was stateside, until I missed him too much. I hopped a plane with Jamie and my sister-in-law Rachel. She's watching him for me tonight, and I'm not sure how I'm going to keep her from going to the show."

"We'll handle it. We like you. Here's the deal. We want you to have lunch with us before the show tomorrow. And we'll score you some tickets. Go! Go! Finish your date! Congratulations again, Kurt! We'll see you tomorrow!"

And they hung up. Blaine started laughing, and so did Kurt. They continued eating their dinner in a comfortable silence, and they held hands. Blaine looked at Kurt and brought his hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"You did amazing on this dinner, love."

"Thanks baby. I'm glad you think so. So, since I cooked…you wanna wash?"

"Sounds good to me."

Blaine said. He was grateful to Kurt for being there with him to calm him down. His nerves were all over the place, knowing that he performing in front of a sold out crowd at the biggest venue in the world. But knowing Kurt was there, made all the difference to him.

**A/N2: Hey guys! It seems the CrissColfer muses have taken over this chapter. I am sorry about that! I erased it and re-wrote it, but the muses weren't having it! Enjoy! Lunch and Blaine's performance are up next! And probably more singing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am honestly glad that the CrissColfer muses were very well received! I'm not going to be writing lunch out as a full chapter, but there will be parts of a conversation replayed! They'll be in italics! But for now, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 10-Performances and Truths

Blaine headed back to his hotel room after an amazing lunch with Kurt, Darren and Chris. He was performing in just a few short hours, and he needed time to think. He needed time to himself to process every piece of their conversations they'd had. When Darren and Kurt had gone off to speak to each other, Chris took the opportunity of their alone time and spoke with Blaine.

"_You do understand how much I care about Kurt."_

_Chris told Blaine. He'd taken a sip of his wine and smiled warmly at him. Blaine knew what was coming. The protection of Kurt talk. He wasn't going to hurt Kurt. But he wanted to know what Chris was going to say._

"_I understand."_

"_And you do realize that he's got an infant son whom he adores, yes?"_

"_Yes. And I hope that he'll let me be a bigger part of Jamie's life one day soon."_

"_Have you two been intimate yet?"_

_Blaine looked at Chris and sighed. He'd thought about it. There were things he'd wanted to share with Kurt, and that was one of them. He'd wanted to share so many things with Kurt, especially that._

"_Well no. We only met four days ago. I'd love to be intimate with him though, eventually. Look, Chris. I understand what you're trying to do. I do love him. And I know that you're trying to protect him. Trust me, it's written all over your face. I cannot wait to be in Jamie's life either. I want to be a father, and whether it be to Jamie or not, I will be one."_

_And Chris smiled. He could tell that Blaine was being genuine. But he had one more question for Blaine and then he'd stop._

"_I love that comment, Blaine. But I do have one more question. If you and Kurt go further in your relationship…are you ready to be a father?"_

And before Blaine had a chance to answer, Kurt and Darren had come back over. But it was a question he'd asked himself over and over since he'd found out that Kurt had Jamie. And he needed to interact with Jamie first before he could positively answer that question. Sure he'd wanted to be a father, but he'd wanted to be settled first. But there was something about Kurt. Something that made him want to be everything to Kurt and Jamie and then some. He stepped into his room and looked around. He was surprised to see that the maid staff had been there early. But as he got to the table he noticed a note. And the familiar handwriting made him smile.

"_Dearest Blaine, _

_Dinner was cleaned up last night by an amazing guy, so I figured that during your walk to clear your head, I'd come clean up for you. Your dirty clothes are on their way to the laundry, they'll call you when they're finished. Your breakfast dishes are done. Jamie and I are going on a little exploration while we're here. London Eye first, then Madame Tussaud's. You need to prepare, Mister. So don't think of following us. There's enough time for you to join us. Chris and Darren set up a nanny for me for the performances, so I'll be there to see you tonight. With Rachel. _

_Go practice! I'll call you later._

_All my love,_

_Kurt."_

Blaine knew the answer to the father question before he'd read Kurt's letter. But Kurt's letter reaffirmed everything he already knew. Yes. Yes, he was ready to be a dad. Whether it be for Jamie or anyone else. He was ready now. So, as he settled in for his nap, his phone went off. He grabbed it and looked at it. It was Jeff, who'd stayed behind in New York to oversee business at the studio.

"_Blaine,_

_Your office is completely trashed. No files are missing, nothing taken. Just a note. We think it's from Sebastian, maybe his accomplice in the Wentworth burglary. Said to watch your back. And watch Kurt's too. I've hired someone to watch the bar."_

Blaine sat up and immediately called Jeff back. He knew that Kurt was in London with him, and he didn't know if Kurt's brother was running the bar, but this was something he needed to tell Kurt. He spoke with Jeff after securing the security for the bar, and he called Kurt.

"Hello?"

"Baby, it's me."

"Hey sweetie. What's up?"

"Listen Kurt, I got a text from my friend Jeff. My office back in New York was completely trashed. One of the guys that broke into the Wentworth the other night is my ex. Now know I didn't deliberately hide this from you. Who's watching the bar for you?"

"My brother Finn, and my assistant manager Delia. Why? And Blaine, I know you'd never deliberately hide things from me."

"Okay, I've got someone watching the bar now. I'm not sure if Sebastian's going to hit it again just to spite me, or what…but I just want to keep you informed."

"Thanks honey. I'll let Finn and Delia know. Are you practicing?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"Good. Take a nap and relax a couple hours. I know you're exhausted. You can rehearse before you leave for the Hall."

"You always know just what to say."

"I consider myself to be somewhat of a good boyfriend! Sleep. Jamie and I'll be there in a little while if you'd like."

"I would like that. I'd like to get to know Jamie better, if you'll let me."

"I know. And I want you to. And we will, over these two weeks. I promise."

"Okay! I'm going to take a nap."

"Sleep soundly my love. We'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too."

Blaine said, hanging up. He walked over to the bed and turned down the sheets and sliding into it, not caring that he was in his clothes still. He immediately drifted off to sleep, not hearing Kurt and Jamie make their way into the room a little while later. Kurt smiled at the sleeping form in the bed and walked around the room tidying up. After getting Blaine's laundry from the service, Kurt looked at the clock. He knew he had to wake Blaine up so he could get to have a little bit of rehearsal time. Kurt decided to kill two birds with one stone. Jamie was getting fussy, and he needed to get Blaine up, so he decided to sing.

"_Gettin' born in the state of Mississippi_

_Papa was a copper and mama was a hippie_

_In Alabama she would swing a hammer_

_Price you gotta pay when you pick the panorama_

_She never knew there was anything more than poor_

_What in the world? What does your company take me for?"_

Kurt grinned as his son calmed down a little bit, but was still a little squirmy. Blaine had flipped over to his back from his side, and Kurt grinned. He knew he was getting some kind of a reaction from Blaine, so he sat down on the edge of the bed and continued singing the next verse.

"_Black bandana, sweet Louisiana_

_Robbin' on a bank in the state of Indiana_

_She's a runner, a rebel, and a stunner_

_Oh her merry way sayin' baby what'cha gonna_

_Lookin' down the barrel of a hot metal forty five_

_Just another way to survive_

_California rest in peace_

_Simultaneous release_

_California show your teeth_

_She's my priestess, I'm her priest, yeah, yeah."_

Kurt looked down at Jamie who was now asleep in his arms. He stroked his son's cheek softly and looked over at Blaine who's eyes were wide open and staring right at him. Kurt gasped softly and reached up to stroke Blaine's cheek. Blaine sat up and looked at Kurt and Jamie.

"So, you chose Red Hot Chili Peppers to sing to your son?"

"Hey, don't judge me. It was the only song that popped into my head at the time. Now you beautiful, need to get up and ready. Big day and all."

"I'll get up if you keep singing."

Kurt nodded and put Jamie down in his carrier to let his son sleep. He then turned to Blaine and yanked him up out of the bed and kissed him, before starting to sing the next verse.

"_She's a lover baby and a fighter_

_Shoulda seen her coming when it got a little brighter_

_With a name like Dani California _

_Day was gonna come when I was gonna mourn ya_

_A little loaded, she was stealin' another breath_

_I love my baby to death_

_California rest in peace_

_Simultaneous release_

_California show your teeth_

_She's my priestess, I'm her priest, yeah, yeah."_

Blaine and Kurt danced around the room as Kurt continued singing. Jamie wasn't moving, as he was asleep in his carrier. Blaine walked into the bathroom and started getting ready for the night, as Kurt carried on his singing.

"_Who knew the other side of you?_

_Who knew what others died to prove?_

_Too true to say goodbye to you_

_Too true to say, say, say_

_Push the fader, gifted animator_

_One for the now and eleven for the later_

_Never made it up to Minnesota_

_North Dakota man was gunnin' for the quota"_

Blaine came out of the bathroom a little while later, and Kurt was stunned. He had on the suit that he was going to wear for the show and Kurt couldn't keep his hands off of him. He kept straightening things on Blaine, but he was getting seriously turned on. Something about Blaine in a suit did something to him.

"You look amazing, baby."

Kurt said. He knew that he needed to head over to his room and brief the nanny that Darren and Chris had set up for him. He couldn't help it, but he walked over and threw himself into Blaine's arms. Blaine held him and soon enough pulled away.

"I've got to go. I've got a performance to do. But, I'll see you afterwards?"

"Most definitely."

"I love you, Kurt."

"Love you too, Blaine. Kick ass out there."

Kurt said, kissing him and letting him walk out. Kurt picked up Jamie and headed out. He knew that this was Blaine's big night, and he was going to be there for him. And he couldn't wait to see Blaine's performance.

**A/N2: Silly Kurt took over with the song! Song he sings to Blaine is 'Dani California' by Red Hot Chili Peppers. Next up, Blaine's performance…and a couple surprises!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't really know what to say here. Uh…thank you? I love you? Because I do. I'm not a hundred percent sure where the muses want this to go, so I'm gonna follow their lead! I'm just the messenger after all**

Chapter 11-Dress & Tie

Kurt looked around the Royal Albert Hall and grinned. Every seat in the house was filled. He couldn't be anymore prouder of his man as he was in that moment. He smiled as he looked at Darren and Chris, and smiled warmly at Rachel. There was nowhere else he'd rather be in that moment. Suddenly the house lights went down, and the orchestra took the stage. Kurt clapped for the orchestra and then Blaine came out, and everyone went crazier for him. Kurt couldn't stop beaming at Blaine, and that's when he noticed that Blaine's eyes were darting every which way. Kurt stared straight at Blaine and waited until he felt the hazel eyes meet his. He noticed Blaine visibly relax and took his bow and walked over to the piano. He sat down and started playing, and Kurt watched him. Kurt was amazed by his boyfriend's grace and poise just playing. Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes on him. He was relaxed by that. He got to the most difficult part of the piece and held his breath. He knew that things were going well between him and Kurt. He also knew that he had to keep Sebastian away from Kurt, and the Wentworth no matter what the cost. He smiled happily when the most difficult part came to an end. The whole piece wasn't exactly easy, but he was nailing it. At the end of the piece he listened to the roar of the crowd. He found Kurt's eyes and breathed a little bit easier. He sat down and started playing another piece and Kurt tried to ignore the buzzing of his cell phone. He watched even further, and then sighed when the buzzing wouldn't stop. He pulled out his cell and noticed he had three messages from Jada, the nanny that Darren and Chris had set up for him. He was grateful to be in an aisle seat, so he got up and went out into a corridor to check the messages.

"_Hey Kurt! This is Jana! Jamie's a little fussy, I'm not quite sure what to do."_

"_Hey Kurt, Jana again! Jamie's still fussy. He's had his bottle, and been changed."_

"_Hey Kurt! Jana again, I'm not sure what to do about his fussiness."_

Kurt rolled his eyes. He needed to get back inside before Blaine freaked out. He dialed the number and sighed, pinching his nose. He knew this would happen, yet he hadn't wanted it to.

"Hello?"

"Jana, it's Kurt. What's wrong with Jamie?"

"He's fussy. I've fed him and he won't head off to sleep."

"Sing to him. There's a CD of some of Jamie's favorite songs on the bedside table. Put that one, look up the lyrics and sing to him. Should calm him right down."

Kurt and Jana spoke a little bit more and then he hung up. He dashed back into the big auditorium area and spotted Rachel's head. He slid back into the seat and sighed. Rachel leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Blaine looked freaked when he didn't see you. Is Jamie okay?"

This distressed Kurt to no end. That was the one thing he'd wanted to avoid, but Blaine also knew that this was his first time leaving Jamie with someone who wasn't Finn or Rachel.

"Yeah, Jana got nervous because he was a little fussy. I told her to sing to him, it usually calms him down."

Kurt clapped and then stood up and watched as the hazel eyes flew right to him. He visibly relaxed and Kurt blew him a kiss. He knew they had two more pieces to perform, and he'd hoped that Jamie's fussiness would hold out until the performance was over. Blaine blew him one back, and Kurt blushed. Blaine knew that he wouldn't leave willingly, and then he started to worry that something was wrong with Jamie. He wouldn't let that bother him. He was going to get through this last set of the night, and then stay briefly at his after party. He didn't want to be anywhere else but in Kurt's arms, taking care of Jamie. And then it was over. And the crowd was going nuts. Blaine bowed one final time, and motioned for the Symphony to stand up, and they all bowed together. Kurt blew Blaine one final kiss and that's when an usher came over to him.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?"

"I am."

"Mr. Anderson has requested your presence backstage. As well as Miss Berry's. Mr. Criss, Mr. Colfer, you're free to go backstage as well."

"Oh thank you, sir. But we're expected back there anyway."

Darren said, leading Chris out of the row. They hugged Kurt and Rachel and promised to see them backstage as well. Kurt smiled and followed the usher to the backstage doors and Rachel grinned. Kurt walked in behind the usher and immediately spotted the head of curls. He was talking to both Darren and Chris, and looked completely at ease. The usher tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"Mr. Anderson. Mr. Hummel and Miss Berry as you requested."

"Thank you Franklin."

Blaine said, excusing himself from Darren and Chris. He walked over to Kurt and pulled him into his arms. He didn't want to be anywhere else, and quite frankly neither did Kurt. Rachel watched the exchange and then took her cell phone out of her purse and snapped a picture of them together. Blaine pulled Kurt out of his arms, and kissed him softly before speaking.

"You being there, was one of the most calming things."

"I was honored to be there. I'm sorry I stepped out. Jana called and told me that Jamie was being fussy. I tried to cut it as short as I could. I didn't want you to panic."

"I did momentarily, until I realized you were probably dealing with Jamie. Then it wasn't so bad. Is he okay?"

"So far as I know. I mean Jana hasn't called back yet, so I'm taking it as such. So, you have this party to go to."

"Yeah, but is it bad I want to cuddle with you instead?"

Kurt grinned. He'd known Blaine had wanted to cuddle with him, but he also knew that Blaine had to make the rounds. He needed to do this for his career. Kurt would go back to his hotel room with Jamie and wait until Blaine could call him. Kurt walked over to a little corner, waiting for Blaine to finish making the rounds. Chris and Darren had ducked out some time ago, and now Rachel was waiting with me.

"Hon, I'm tired. I think I'm just gonna go upstairs."

"Okay, drop in on Jana and Jamie for me?"

Rachel nodded and kissed Kurt on the forehead before heading out. Kurt sat in the corner for what seemed like ever. Blaine knew leaving Kurt there was a bad thing to do, but he also knew that he needed to network. Nick could see how much being torn between the two was hurting his friend, so he interfered.

"Ladies and gentleman…unfortunately it's past time for the music man to get to bed. Feel free to join us tomorrow at the Katmandu for drinks after the show!"

Blaine shot his friend a grateful look, and walked over to Kurt and took his hand. Kurt smiled at him warmly and stood up. He knew that this was hard on him, and that he wasn't quite used to it, yet. Blaine was going to make it as easy as possible on Kurt.

"I'm glad you were here, baby."

"Me too, Blaine. Me too."

"So, I've had something on my mind, Kurt. Something that you should know."

"What's that?"

"I want to sleep in your room tonight. I want to hold you while you sleep. I want to get up at night with Jamie…Fuck, Kurt. I want you to give me a shot."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine softly. He'd wanted that. He'd wanted to be able to give Blaine that chance, and now he had the opportunity to do so. He nodded and watched as Blaine walked up to Kurt's room. Kurt smiled, grateful that Rachel had gotten her own room. Blaine walked over to Jana and relieved her for the evening and picked up Jamie. And it was like a calm just washed over the room. Jamie wasn't fussing anymore as he looked up at Blaine, those eyes capturing him. Blaine felt his heart swell and Kurt stopped and just stared at them. And then a most beautiful sound popped into his head. Darren's voice. And it was singing. And it was the most perfect chorus for them in this moment. Kurt walked over to Blaine and started singing the verse.

"_Oh my heart's been tried_

_Time and again_

_Always thought that it was me but_

_I see now just how wrong I was_

_No, I haven't known you for a lifetime_

_But somehow I've never been more sure that you're_

_For me_

_Baby please_

_Don't leave, just come and dance with me tonight"_

Blaine grinned and kissed Jamie's forehead. He knew that this was right. Kurt knew that he shouldn't be afraid to give himself to Blaine completely. He was already head over heels for the guy, and maybe, just maybe on Blaine's night off in a couple days, he'd finally make that decision. But fate would deal a cruel hand, and things were about to change…

**A/N2: I used Dress & Tie, because I think it worked. And it's a favorite of mine! I need to shake things up. I did mention a couple surprises…I won't give up what, but they'll be awesome…uh, reviews are like chocolate milkshakes and cake! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Nothing to say here but thanks! You guys rock my soul, you know! It's time for you know who to make his appearance! Haha. TRIGGER WARNING: Some violence below. It's necessary for the chapter!**

Chapter 12-Fate's Cruel Blow

Things were going well for Blaine and Kurt. They'd become stronger as a couple, and Blaine was even now spending time with Jamie and bonding with him. He now thought of Jamie as his son. Between the ass kicking that he'd delivered to Sebastian a few months ago, and meeting with Kurt, and succeeding in London, made him want to spend more time at the Wentworth, and that's what he did. He spent everyday at the Wentworth, composing or bonding with Jamie. They went on walks, and hung out at his apartment while Kurt was at the bar. He felt like he was becoming a father. He and Kurt had been together a few months by this time, and he was the happiest he'd been in a long time. He'd even taken to working behind the counter at the register. He figured the more help he could give Kurt, the better off Kurt would be. And Kurt was so grateful for Blaine's help. Kurt could finally have peace of mind that Jamie was with someone he trusted. Not that he didn't trust his nanny now, but Blaine was absolute magic to him. Rachel loved watching Kurt and Blaine together, and she knew just how happy they were. Kurt looked at his boyfriend behind the counter and smiled. It was a typical slow Tuesday, and Blaine was sitting behind the bar doing work on his newest creation. The door opened, and two men walked in. Kurt waved at them and told them to have a seat anywhere. They headed straight to the bar and sat down. Kurt looked up and gasped, meeting the blue eyes of Dave Karofsky. Kurt shivered, and his instincts told him something was wrong.

"What are you doing here?"

Kurt asked in his strong voice. Blaine looked up from his work and noticed Dave sitting there. He didn't see Sebastian, but he didn't like the way that Kurt was shaking. He stood up and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and whispered in his ear.

"Can I help you?"

"I want to talk to your little boyfriend here."

"I don't think Kurt has anything to say to you."

Kurt looked at Blaine, and then to Sebastian and Dave. He'd been so worried about a confrontation like this happening, that when it did, he didn't know what he was going to do. He had Blaine with him, but he didn't know if he should close the shop or not. Jamie was at home with Finn and Rachel for the night, so he was relatively safe. Just then, Dave pulled a knife, and that's when the fun started. Kurt gasped and looked around the restaurant. There was maybe two people in the bar, and they had actually been leaving. Kurt silently prayed that they made it out. When they did, Sebastian went and locked the door, throwing the closed sign up. He smiled sickeningly and walked back over to the bar, pulling Kurt and Blaine around in front of it.

"Now, Dave and I are here to finish what we started in a way. You see, you gave me a beat down that I didn't deserve, Blaine. And it's all over someone you don't know! What happened to us, Blainey? Hmm? We used to be so in love."

Blaine glared at Sebastian, never letting go of Kurt's hand. He didn't want to reassure Kurt that things were going to be okay, because he knew it was going to be a lie. But he needed to answer Sebastian.

"We just never worked, Seb. You know that. And I know Kurt better than you think I do. How is it you're here holding up a bar, knowing that I'm going home with Kurt and my son tonight?"

Kurt's eyes widened. He hadn't heard Blaine ever call Jamie his son. It warmed his heart and soul to hear that. Kurt watched as Dave stalked over to him and pulled him away from Blaine. Kurt squealed in fear and shuddered when he held the knife to Kurt's neck. Blaine's eyes welled up with tears, knowing that this was his fault in some way. Sebastian knelt down to where Dave was holding Kurt and got in his face.

"Aww, poor Kurt. So helpless against Dave, aren't you Lady Face? See…the difference between you and me, is I'm way more gorgeous than you. And talented. And I came to get the one thing that I should've had in the first place. Blaine."

"Drop dead, Smythe."

Kurt said. Sebastian grinned wickedly and then backhanded Kurt across the face. He was wearing his Dalton ring, and it clearly split Kurt's lip open. Blaine tried to cross the bar to get to him, but no dice. Sebastian wasn't having that. He grabbed Blaine by the back of the hair and sat him down on a bar stool, forcing him to look at Kurt.

"See Blainey, your boyfriend's sass just got him in trouble. And we don't want Kurt hurt any further, do we?"

"No. But this isn't Kurt's fight, Sebastian. This is ours."

Sebastian chuckled. He ran a finger through Blaine's tight curls and walked around the back of the bar to where Blaine had been writing some music. He picked up the sheet music and looked at it. It was a song. Not an orchestra, a song. Sebastian had to give it to Blaine, he had a talent for writing. It was a song that had been inspired by Kurt. Blaine was going to perform it for him once it was finished. Blaine noticed what Sebastian was doing, and he panicked.

"Seb, what are you doing?"

"Is this your new opus, Blaine?"

"Just a little something I've been working on…yes."

"Was it inspired by Kurt?"

"My son, actually."

Sebastian looked at Blaine with a confused expression on his face. He kept mentioning a son, and he didn't know Blaine had a kid. But then he looked at Kurt. There wasn't any hatred in Kurt's eyes when he stared at Blaine. There was nothing but adoration. Sebastian needed to take control of this situation, and fast. He turned back to Kurt and smiled.

"Oh Gayface, how do I tell you why I'm here. You see, I had a revelation. You don't know who robbed your bar. Well, that would be me. Me and Dave. Karofsky needed the money, and I needed something to do. I needed to teach Blaine a lesson after he beat my ass. And then I learned something. I realized that the one thing that makes Blaine tick is you. And your son. And since your son isn't here, but at home with Frankenteen and Young Barbra, he's safe. I need to make Blaine pay. And that includes you."

"Me?"

"Yes Young Betty White, you! See…you're the one way to get to Blaine, and I need to do that. So, here's what I'm going to do."

Sebastian said, taking the knife and Kurt from Dave. He grabbed Kurt's hand put the blade on Kurt's wrist. He increased the pressure on Kurt's wrist and sliced it open with the knife. Blaine had to stop this. He couldn't watch Kurt suffer for him. He forced himself to stand up, knowing that nobody was holding him. He forced his legs to work, and he walked over to Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and squeezed, but not before Sebastian plunged the knife into Kurt's stomach. He let out a squeak and collapsed on the floor. Blaine let Sebastian go, and dropped down next to Kurt. He took his cell phone out and dialed 911. But before he could say anything, everything went dark….

**A/N: Shit! Sorry guys, had to end it with a cliffhanger! I did say that the other shoe would drop! It's gonna be angst from here on out for awhile, guys! I do promise you this…Sebastian will pay. Blaine will make sure of it! Reviews cheer me up. I'm going through some personal stuff right now. So be gentle, especially if it wasn't my best!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Haha. So there weren't very many fans of the cliffhanger. Sorry, but I need you guys to know that Klaine is endgame. It's my duty to let you know that they're together always! So, here we go! Next chapter!**

Chapter 13

Blaine heard music playing. The last thing he'd remembered was that he was trying to keep Sebastian from Kurt. His eyes widened and that's when he realized it. Sebastian and Dave had come back to the bar to harass Kurt some more. He threw his eyes open and noticed that he was in a hospital room. There was a radio playing and a nurse singing. He looked over at the bed next to him and the chorus of the song hit his ears and he knew. That was Kurt laying in the next bed, and he knew the words were Kurt's.

"_I never wanted the stars_

_I never shot for the moon_

_I like them right where they are_

_All I wanted was you_

_So baby just turn away_

_Cause I can't face the truth_

_All I'm trying to say_

_Is all I wanted was you."_

Blaine threw the sheet and blanket back off the bed and threw his feet over the side and stood up. He felt the dizziness wash over him and he didn't care. He had to get back to Kurt. He had to make sure that Kurt was okay. Then he was going to call Finn and Rachel and make sure that Jamie was okay. He padded over to the bed and threw the curtain back. He hadn't been prepared for what he'd seen. Kurt was pale. Deathly pale, and had needles and machines all around him. Blaine grabbed a chair and started to cry. This was his fault and he knew it. He took Kurt's hand and kissed it softly. He didn't know that Rachel was watching from the doorway.

"Kurt, I should've never brought this on for us. I should've never kicked Sebastian's ass. I should've never brought you into this. This was my fight. I should've called 911 and let the police handle it. As it is right now, you're in a bad way. But I'm gonna promise you something, Kurt. Jamie's going to be fine. You've got to fight for me, if not for me, then for our little boy. Kurt, Jamie means everything to you, and he needs you. Please Kurt, please wake up."

Blaine said, sobbing. Rachel couldn't take anymore. She stepped into the room holding Jamie, and Blaine heard her. He turned around and saw her. He didn't know if he'd let her hold Jamie, but he wouldn't push the issue. She walked over to him and willingly handed him the baby. Jamie took to Blaine right away, relaxing in his grasp. Blaine nuzzled his chestnut curls and looked up at Rachel.

"He needs his dads, Blaine. Finn and I argued about this, because he's pissed at you. You and Kurt are soul mates, Blaine. And Jamie is yours. I've seen how you are with him. You need him."

"How long have we been out?"

"Two days. Kurt's had surgery to repair his small intestine. Now all we need is for him to wake up. The police caught Dave, but Sebastian got away."

"He couldn't have gotten far. He doesn't have much family in the area, and he's up against a deadline. Rachel, you'll tell Finn I'm sorry for everything? I didn't know that Sebastian had a weapon. I tried to get him to take me, Rachel…I tried."

Rachel stroked one of Blaine's curls softly. She hated that this was tearing Blaine up. She didn't blame Blaine for this. Kurt's bar was in New York City, and robberies happened everyday. She knew just how much Kurt and Blaine loved each other.

"I know, Blaine. I know. You wouldn't put Kurt in harm's way deliberately-"

But before Rachel could finish her sentence, she heard a faint groan. Blaine clutched a now sleeping Jamie close to him, and turned to the bed. The groan got louder, and it sounded like a whine. Kurt was in pain, and that much was obvious. Blaine touched his hand, and spoke softly.

"Kurt, baby? It's me."

Kurt's head turned and then his eyes opened and closed a few times. He decided that the light was too bright, but he'd heard Blaine's voice. His beautiful Blaine. He knew what happened. He knew it wasn't Blaine's fault. So why did Blaine sound like he was crying? He needed to open his mouth, to answer Blaine.

"B-Blaine?"

"Hi angel. You gonna open your eyes for Rach and I?"

"Can't. Too bright. Blaine, why are you…crying?"

"I'm not crying love. I'm so happy you're awake though."

Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed. He knew that they'd need to talk about everything that had happened. And that's when he was afraid that Kurt would chuck him out. He hadn't realized that Kurt had indeed opened his eyes and was now watching every single thought run through Blaine's face. Rachel and Kurt were having a silent conversation via sign language, and then Rachel walked out. Blaine presumed to get a doctor. Kurt turned back to Blaine and watched him with Jamie.

"Blaine, look at me."

Blaine turned his head and looked at Kurt, shocked at what he saw. There was enough love radiating in Kurt's eyes for Blaine to know. Kurt didn't blame him for what happened. Blaine smiled at him and Kurt smiled back.

"Blaine, this isn't your fault, baby. This is the fault of someone who obviously has serious mental issues."

"God Kurt, I feel so responsible."

"Don't. I don't blame you. I know Finn does, but what Finn thinks doesn't matter here. What matters is how much I love you. And how much Jamie loves you. And sure, we went about things a bit differently, but I loved you from the moment I saw you. And I don't mean from the moment we met. I mean from the moment I saw you play at Carnegie the first time."

Blaine gasped. He knew that this was too intimate a conversation to have in the hospital, but he needed to know. He needed to know how Kurt fell for him, and he needed the truth.

"You did?"

Blaine said, as he adjusted Jamie in his arms. His life couldn't be any better. But before Kurt could continue, the doctor came in to look over Kurt. Jamie was getting fussy, so he decided to let the doctor examine Kurt, so he could talk to him. He promised Kurt he'd be back later. He knew where Sebastian was hiding, so it was no surprise when he saw Rachel step out of the bathroom.

"Blaine, where are you headed off to?"

"I've got an errand to run. Do you think you could take the baby for a little while?"

Rachel nodded and took Jamie from Blaine. He briefly told her that the doctor was in with Kurt, but because he wasn't family, he couldn't be there. Of course, Kurt would dispute that, but Rachel didn't need to know. Blaine climbed into a taxi, knowing he left against medical advice. He'd signed the papers on his way out. He gave the taxi driver the address and sat back and waited. He knew this was going to be a pricey trip, but he didn't mind. A little while later, he arrived at his destination, and smiled darkly. This was what he thrived off of. He handed the taxi driver some money and told him to keep the change. He let the driver go, and walked up to the gate. He waved at the guy at the gate who recognized him instantly and let him in. Blaine smiled. He'd always loved the staff here at the mansion. He'd arrived at Sebastian's dad's place and grinned. He knocked on the door and waited. The butler answered the door and smiled.

"Mr. Anderson! So nice to see you again!"

"Hi Wallace. Is Sebastian home?"

"He is. I'm afraid that his father isn't."

"That's okay. I'm actually not here to see Mr. Smythe. Just Sebastian."

"He's in the study. Shall I announce you?"

Blaine smiled and shook his head. He knew that he should probably have himself announced, but he also knew that by not announcing himself, he had the element of surprise. And that made it so much more sweeter. Blaine assured Wallace he knew where the study was, and he approached it easily. He knocked twice and waited for Sebastian's curt greeting. He opened the door and stepped in quietly. Sebastian's head was down, and he was studying papers intently. Blaine cleared his throat and Sebastian's head shot up. His eyes widened and he knew he was caught.

"Blaine."

"Hi Seb. Fancy seeing you here. Hell of a place for you to run. Didn't think I'd remember this place?"

"I was confident you wouldn't, no. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be out planning your Betty White's funeral."

"Kurt. His name is Kurt, Sebastian. And no, you seemed to miss a few dozen things when you stabbed Kurt in the stomach. He's very much alive, and very much in love with me. As I love him. Now…what reason should I have to not rip you apart limb from limb?"

"My security staff is top notch."

Blaine shook his head. He wasn't afraid of Sebastian's security team. He walked up behind Sebastian and wrapped his arms around his neck, locking him in a choke hold. Sebastian's eyes widened and Blaine didn't hesitate.

"You don't even get to mention him, do you fucking hear me?! You stabbed the love of my life, Sebastian. You don't even get a say! I should kill you right fucking now, but I won't. I will make you suffer."

Blaine said, squeezing Sebastian's neck. Sebastian tried struggling himself out of it, to no avail. Blaine loosened his grip, and then eventually let Sebastian go, letting him catch his breath. Blaine turned the chair that Sebastian was sitting in and then clenched his fists. He hauled off and punched Sebastian in the face, using the full force of his hand. Sebastian put his hand to his lip, and found that he was bleeding. He stood up and pounced on Blaine. But fortunately, Blaine was quicker and he kicked Sebastian in his ribs before rolling him over.

"I know you think you still love me. I know that you're a professional stalker too. And if you want your father to know exactly what's going on, then you'll leave both Kurt and I alone. And if you ever step foot in the Wentworth again, not only will the cops be called, but your father as well. Now we both know how much you really don't like your dad. But mostly because he likes me more. So, I want a written formal apology to both Kurt and myself on my desk by five p.m. Friday. If I don't have one, I will not only go to the cops, but your father as well. Understood?"

Sebastian nodded his head. He knew Blaine had a ton of information on him, both good and bad, that could be used to Blaine's advantage. He needed to keep Blaine close. And Kurt too. He'd play Blaine's game, for now. But he didn't know just how much info Blaine had.

"I'm sorry, Blaine!"

"Sorry's too late, Seb. You have a lot of making up to do. I've got to go back to my boyfriend and my son now, but I mean it. Five p.m. Friday, or Congressman Smythe gets a call."

Blaine said, walking out, leaving Sebastian a shaking mess. Blaine smiled to himself and hailed a taxi back to the hospital. He'd have a lot of explaining to do to Kurt, and he hoped that Kurt wouldn't end things with him.

**A/N: This isn't meant to be a long one. I'm planning on the long awaited smut, and maybe some stuff after that. I promised Klaine was endgame, and I'm sticking to it. So, hope ya'll enjoyed it! Song used briefly was one of my favorites… 'I Want You' by Bon Jovi. So, read on Klainers! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Computer problems suck. And I just can't get a new one right now, so I'm stuck with the one I've got! A little smut in this chapter! Just as I've promised. Sebastian's here too, but not involved in the smut! Enjoy it!**

Chapter 14

Things were going great for Blaine and Kurt. They were back up and running the Wentworth together, and things were going well. Blaine and Kurt had talked about filing papers to make Blaine Jamie's father. Friday came along and he sat at his desk with some work. He knew he should be focused on the next show, but he couldn't. His heart was back at the Wentworth every second of every day. Blaine's secretary Sophia came in a few times to check on him, but Blaine wanted no parts of it. He waved her off and then his office phone rang. He'd taken to answering his calls himself, because he waned to hear Kurt's voice everyday.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Mr. Anderson."

Blaine gasped when he heard a crisp voice come through the other end of the phone. It was Grant Smythe. Sebastian's dad. He hadn't realized that Grant was going to be calling him, but when Congressman Smythe called you listened.

"Congressman Smythe. To what do I owe this phone call?"

Blaine said, sitting ramrod straight in his chair. He always valued what Congressman Smythe had said, and this time would be no different. He held his breath until he started speaking.

"Sebastian called me. He started telling me this elaborate story about how he robbed your boyfriend's place of employment, and then stabbed him. Is this true?"

"Yes sir, it is. I was at the bar with him, and our son. He stabbed Kurt the second time."

He heard Grant gasp and he knew that the Congressman was on his side. He knew me. He knew I wouldn't lie about the things that Sebastian did. He noticed his other line lighting up, and he figured it was Kurt. He needed to have this conversation with the Congressman, and he decided to text Kurt. So he took his cell phone out of his pocket. He pulled up the text screen and sent a text.

"_To: My Love_

_I'm on the phone with Seb's dad. He likes me. Will call you when I'm done. Love you."_

And Blaine sent the message. He tossed his cell phone on the desk while he waited for the Congressman to speak.

"I'm sorry about Sebastian's behavior towards you and your boyfriend, Blaine."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that. Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"Yes. There is one thing I need you to do for me. I will make sure that Sebastian sees sufficient punishment for what he did to you and…"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"The Kurt Hummel? Owner of the Wentworth?"

"That's the one. That's my boyfriend."

"Yes, well I'll make sure that you and Kurt are taken care of. But what else I'm calling for is a little different. See, I'm having a benefit on Thursday, and I'm looking for some entertainment. I'm wondering if you'll do me a favor and come play at it for me. It's just until midnight. I have to go out of town early Friday morning. I'll pay you your rate plus half. Get in touch with my people, and we'll work out the details."

Blaine's mind was blown. He was going to pay Blaine to play for some serious high profile people. He'd wondered if maybe he could get the Wentworth to cater the event. He had to make a decision about this and fast, or he'd probably find someone else.

"I'll talk to Kurt about it tonight. Say, speaking of Kurt…what if I could get the Wentworth to cater it?"

"Good idea, son. Leslie will be in the office most of the day, so call her and finalize the plans."

"Will do, sir. Thanks."

Blaine and Congressman Smythe said their goodbyes and Blaine stood up. He checked his message from Kurt, who said that he just wanted to say hi, and he'd call back later. This was his excuse to go out for lunch. He shrugged into his coat and walked out of his office. He looked at Sophia.

"Hold my calls. I'm going out for lunch. Change my two o'clock to sometime tomorrow, and go home. I can handle it from here."

Blaine said, locking his office door and walking out. He got into his car and drove over to the Wentworth. He walked in smiling, and Kurt looked up. Kurt waved at Blaine and Blaine went to sit at the bar. Kurt finished taking someone's order, put it up and kissed Blaine softly on the lips.

"Hi, what brings you by?"

"I just had a very interesting phone call from Congressman Smythe."

"Oh. What did he want?"

Blaine noticed the change in Kurt's demeanor. He knew that he was thinking about Sebastian and everything that had happened. Blaine comforted Kurt by kissing his hand, and smiled.

"He wanted me to play at a benefit he's throwing on Thursday night. I told him I had to talk to you about it."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want you to hear me finish the sentence. He also wants the Wentworth to cater it."

Kurt's eyes went wide. He'd been looking for a way to expand the business, and he wanted to do catering. He knew this was the break he was looking for. This was what he'd wanted. He didn't mind that it was Sebastian's dad. He knew that Blaine trusted Sebastian's dad, and he was okay with that.

"I'll do it. I'll cater the event. But, there's something I want to do a little more."

"What's that?"

Blaine asked. They'd been experimenting physically over the last couple of weeks, with hand jobs, but nothing further than that. Kurt lead him into the office and smiled. Not before he motioned to the wait staff that he wasn't to be bothered for any reason. Blaine looked at Kurt and saw he had the look.

"I want to blow you. And I'm going to do it."

Blaine looked at Kurt and moaned. He had the lustiest look on his face. He closed the door and then locked it. Blaine kissed his boyfriend and he felt Kurt's hands wander down the front of his jeans. He unbuttoned Blaine's jeans and then unzipped them. Blaine moaned as he realized he hadn't done laundry and went commando. Kurt was in for a pleasant surprise. Blaine chuckled to himself as Kurt slid his hand down Blaine's jeans and met bare skin. Blaine broke the kiss and walked over to Kurt's desk, while sliding his jeans down. He sat down on Kurt's desk and faced him.

"Surprised?"

"Yes! How is that possible?"

"I didn't do laundry."

Kurt removed his shirt and kissed Blaine again. He kissed down Blaine's bare chest and then his stomach. Blaine was going crazy because he knew Kurt was touching him, and was going to suck him off in just a few short minutes. Kurt kissed, bit and sucked his way down Blaine's body and made it to the sweet spot. Kurt stroked Blaine's erect cock a little bit before dropping to his knees and taking Blaine in his mouth. Blaine threw his head back and groaned loudly, thanking whoever was in the heavens above, that Kurt's office was soundproof. Blaine's hands immediately found Kurt's hair and he tugged on it. Kurt moaned and took Blaine deeper into his mouth. Blaine moaned Kurt's name loudly. Blaine relaxed his back and lay back down on the desk. Kurt pulled Blaine closer and used his free hand to twist Blaine's balls.

"Fuck! Oh shit, Kurt…that's so fucking good."

Kurt smiled and twisted his balls again, while sucking him harder. Blaine could feel the heat coiling up in his belly. He wanted to last longer while Kurt brought him off. Kurt added his other hand, while Blaine lay there on the desk. He was moaning and thrashing about and making all kinds of noises that was driving Kurt crazy. Kurt smiled and twisted a little harder, before tugging his balls some more. Blaine wasn't going to last. Kurt could feel his jeans getting tighter, and he knew that if he didn't do something about it soon, he'd have a raging case of blue balls. He felt Blaine tug his hair once more and Kurt knew. He knew Blaine was close, and that was all he needed. He grazed his teeth on the underside of Blaine's cock and felt it twitch. He finished off Blaine and pulled back, swallowing the last bit of come that was in his mouth. He pulled back and pulled Blaine's pants up, and kissing him.

"Wow."

"I agree."

Kurt said, trying to relieve some tension in his pants. Blaine stood up and made his way over to Kurt, but before Kurt could unbutton his pants a knock came to the door. Blaine kissed Kurt softly, while he went over to the door to open it. On the other side was Sebastian. Kurt turned around to see him standing there, and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize. I know I'm the last person that needs to be in your bar right now, but I'm turning in a formal apology. Look Kurt, you have the one thing that I wanted. And I'm sorry I almost killed you. I see now that you and your son mean more to Blaine than anything in the entire world."

Kurt looked at Sebastian, then to Blaine and shook his head. He didn't need this right now. He needed to focus on catering Congressman Smythe's event. He walked over to the desk and sat down. Blaine put his shirt back on and walked over to the desk with Kurt. He was making a list of foods he could use to cater. Suddenly, the door slammed and Sebastian walked over to the desk. Blaine looked up at Sebastian and knew that was his angry look.

"Sebastian, you apologized now get out."

"No. I want to hear Gayface accept my apology."

"You know what Sebastian?" Kurt said, throwing his pen down and standing up. He bypassed Blaine and walked over to Sebastian, and got right in his face.

"Here's the deal, Meerkat…I don't forgive you. I don't accept your apology. I don't think you deserve it, because your sincerity is shit to me. Now, get the fuck out of my office, before I make good on Blaine's promise to have you arrested."

Kurt said, going back over to his desk. Blaine looked at Sebastian and grabbed him by the arm. He walked him out of the office, into the restaurant area, then out the front door. But before he went outside, Blaine leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Come back here again, and I will have you arrested. Stay away from my bar, stay away from my son and stay away from my boyfriend."

Blaine said, a dark look on his face. Sebastian knew not to mess with Blaine when he looked like that. Sebastian nodded and walked away. Blaine watched him get in a limo and take off. He headed back inside to check on Kurt, and to take care of him the way a boyfriend should. He knew he wasn't going back to the office today, but he'd been thinking. Thinking about something that could change his life. He made his way back into the office and smiled at Kurt.

"Babe, I need to talk to you about something. Something that could change things for us."

**A/N: Muahahahahahahaha! Cliffhangers! I love a good cliffhanger! Any guesses about what Blaine is gonna do?! Guess in the review. First guess gets a shoutout!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Haha, no positive response on cliffhangers. Sometimes they're necessary. Also thanks need to go out to iibelieveiinyou. Good guess! But you get a shout out anyway! Thanks for the reviews ahead of time. So, here we go. And I love how everyone thinks Blaine's proposing! Haha! Read on, guys!**

Chapter 15

Kurt looked at Blaine worriedly. He'd just blown Blaine and now he was going to leave him. Blaine read the look on Kurt's face and chuckled. He kissed Kurt's forehead warmly and shook his head.

"No, I'm not leaving you."

Kurt smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that this was something he'd wanted to do for awhile. He knew he didn't want to go back to his office. He was so sick of his office. He needed to do something different. He sat down in front of Kurt. Kurt took his hand and smiled.

"Okay, now that that little freak out is out of the way. What is it that will change things for us, Blaine?"

"Kurt, I need you to know something. I love you. I love us. I love our family. I love what we have. And I'm not up for changing that. Now, I'm going to kill two birds with one stone. Kurt Hummel…will you and Jamie come live with me?"

"I thought we were…"

Kurt said, smiling. Blaine hadn't made it official by asking him to move in, and now he did. He kissed Kurt's hand and looked at him. He didn't know how Kurt would react to him thinking about him doing what he was thinking about doing.

"Okay, now to the real reason I'm sweating profusely. Kurt, you know how much I love working for the symphony, right?"

"I do."

"Well lately, I've been kind of burnt out from the symphony. I mean sure, I still play music. As evidenced by the fact that I don't get to bed till like two am. But it's not the type of music I should want to play. I should want to play 'Beethoven's Fifth symphony' or something…but all I keep playing is Teenage Dream. Or some silly love song. I'm not saying I want to pursue a different kind of music. I don't know if I want to do music anymore, period."

Kurt's eyes widened. He was legitimately scared for Blaine's future. Not that he selfishly hadn't thought about Blaine quitting the music business and coming to run the bar with him. That would never happen.

"So, what would you be doing?"

"Well babe, that's where it gets a little tricky. You see, since we got together…all I've wanted to do was be with you and Jamie."

Kurt's eyes widened. Was this going where he thought this was going?! He'd never ask Blaine to leave the Symphony. That was his life. Music was his life, and he'd been adjusting to the fact that he'd have no Blaine around when he was traveling. Kurt waited, and smiled softly.

"That's all I want too babe. I'd never ask you to give up music, though. Especially for me and the baby."

"I'm burnt out, Kurt. I can't do classical music anymore. What I need is us. What I need is the bar. What I need…is _you_, Kurt."

And Kurt stood up, not able to take anymore. He walked over to Blaine and sat down in his lap. He kissed his forehead and sighed.

"Blaine. I want you to be happy. And if being in the bar business does that, then great. If you ever want to get back into music, you can."

Blaine grinned. He knew he needed to go back to his office and give everyone his heads up. He needed to type up his resignation letter and give it to the head of the symphony, then clear out his office, and he knew it was all time consuming. But he wanted this. No he _needed _this. He kissed Kurt a few seconds longer and moaned, pulling away from him.

"As much as I want to start in the bar business with you, love. I've got to go and finish things up on my end. So, I'll catch up with you, tonight?"

Kurt nodded and made sure Blaine knew what was waiting for him. He kissed him deep and passionate, making sure to leave the impression in his mind, that Kurt was always on his mind. He walked out of the office and headed back to his. The first thing he did was pulled his contract out of his top drawer. He read over it and smiled. He had negotiations coming up, and he knew if he could get into negotiations early, he could say that he didn't want it anymore. And that's just what he was going to do. He picked up the phone and dialed a phone number.

"Mike Chang's office please, Blaine Anderson calling."

And Blaine waited. He heard the familiar click and then sighed, knowing Mike wasn't going to like what he had to say. Mike had bent over backwards to give Blaine everything he'd wanted.

"Blaine! So amazing to hear from you!"

"Yeah, Mike. How's Tina?"

"She's amazing as always. But you're not calling to shoot the shit about Tina, are you?"

"No. I'm here to talk about my renegotiation. Is there any way we can meet in person? I don't really want to have a contract talk over the phone."

Mike got nervous. He didn't know how to react. He was suddenly scared that he was losing the best thing that happened to the New York Symphony. He looked in his schedule book and smiled when he saw he had an opening.

"I can come down in about an hour. Is that good for you?"

"That's good. Thanks Mike."

Blaine said, hanging up. He knew that leaving was something that was in his heart. He needed to. Had he not met Kurt all those weeks ago, he probably wouldn't feel like leaving was an option, but he knew. He also knew that with the way that rumors flew around this place that once word got around that the head of the Symphony was coming in, people would start panicking. Just then, Sofia poked her head in. Blaine was sure he'd given her the rest of the day off.

"Mr. Anderson, Mr. Chang's secretary just called. Said he was coming to see you?"

"That's true Sofia. When he gets here, let him in. And also, if Kurt calls, patch him through."

"Even if Mr. Chang is here?"

"Especially if Mr. Chang is here."

And Blaine shooed Sofia out of the office. Sofia nodded and Blaine sat there and waited. He went over the list of pros and cons in his head before he met with Mike. The pros of leaving definitely outweighed the cons, and that was why he knew he was making the right decision. But just before Blaine was scheduled to meet with Mike, his phone buzzed. He smiled and tapped the button, knowing who it was.

"Yes Sofia?"

"Kurt Hummel on line one."

"Thanks Sofia."

Blaine said, picking up the phone. He knew that Kurt was going to try and talk him out of leaving the Symphony, but his mind was already made up. He was leaving, and there wasn't anything anyone could say about it.

"Babe?"

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"I've been thinking. I know you want to do this…but I need you to be absolutely sure that this is what you want. The bar, I mean."

"No, you mean the whole thing. The family, and the bar. And my answer to that is yes. I want all of it. Not seeing you all day, everyday tears me apart. People say change is good, and as long as you're in my life…and as long as you love me, then this is good for me."

Blaine could hear Kurt's sigh on the other end of the phone. He saw the door swing open and saw Jeff and Nick standing there. He motioned for them to wait while he talked Kurt through any anxiety he had.

"I just want you to be sure, Blaine."

"I'm 100 percent sure on us, baby."

"Then why am I feeling like you're making the wrong decision?"

"Because you're not used to the change. Look, I've already got the ball rolling on this whole thing. Why don't you take half a day from the bar, and go get some shopping done. But not for the apartment…I actually want to talk to you about that, too. But not till I get done here. Relax, breathe, don't stress."

"You always know what to say."

"I know. I love you, baby. I'll see you soon."

"I love you too. And you're right. I'm gonna go do some shopping. I figure you need some new clothes."

"I do not. But have fun."

Blaine said, hanging up with Kurt. The last thing he wanted was to deal with Nick and Jeff. But at the same time, they needed to know.

"Nick, Jeff. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mike Chang is coming down from the big offices. Do you have any idea why that could be?"

"Sure. I called and asked to speak with him."

"Are you crazy?"

"No. It's about my contract. It's up for re-negotiation."

Nick and Jeff smiled. They knew Blaine was a shoe-in to have his contract picked up. Especially since the show in London went so well. Blaine looked at the blatant optimism on his friend's faces. He knew that he'd hurt his friends by telling them the truth, but he had too. He needed to tell them. He needed them to know that he was giving up his career. But before he could do that, Mike walked in. He shook Nick's and Jeff's hands, and watched as they'd excused themselves. Blaine made sure the door was closed and motioned for Mike to sit down.

"So, Blaine. You called me here to talk about your contract?"

"I did, Mike. Yes."

"And?"

"I'm gonna shoot straight with you, Mike. That's the way we've always done business. I'm burnt out. I'm exhausted. I can't write pieces. I can't perform pieces. I need a break. My contract is up at the end of the month. I'm contracted to do two more performances before then. I'll do my performances, but I need out."

Blaine watched Mike's face. He knew that he was one of the bigger stars of the Symphony, and he knew how much revenue he drew from every performance. Mike wasn't thrilled that Blaine wanted to leave, but he also knew that he couldn't force him to stay, either.

"Well Blaine, I can't say that I'm not blindsided by this. Because I am. I will hold you to your two performances. But, I will ask if you'll consider doing some freelance work for us."

Blaine shook his head. He needed to find himself without classical music, or performances. He needed to fail at something before he succeeded. And sure, he'd succeeded at music, but it was a quick success.

"I can't do that, Mike. I was a prodigy at music. You know that. You scouted me, and recruited me, and I appreciate the chance to play for you."

"Well Blaine, it's been amazing. Now, you've got the benefit for Congressman Smythe, and the performance at the Children's Hospital."

"That's correct."

"Okay, well then. You'll be paid handsomely for both. Plus your package that you get from here. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help my boyfriend run his bar."

"A bar?"

"Well it's a restaurant and bar. Perhaps you've heard of it…The Wentworth Bar and Grille."

Recognition hit Mike in the face, and Blaine grinned. Mike knew that place well. He had a standing reservation there every week, and seeing Blaine happy, Mike knew that he was going to be successful in that as well.

"I have. I've got a standing reservation there every week. Okay, I'll start the paperwork then. Blaine Anderson, thank you for five good years."

Blaine nodded and shook Mike's hand. He headed out of the office and Blaine smiled. It was then a song verse jumped into his head, and he sung it out, knowing that the whole song fit better than anything, but that verse in particular made his whole life easier.

"_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons_

_Finally content with a past I regret_

_I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness_

_For once I'm at peace with myself_

_I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long_

_I'm moving on."_

And Blaine knew. His journey at the New York Symphony was over, but life was still moving for him and Kurt, and that was one journey he'd be glad to take.

**A/N2: Song used: 'I'm Moving On' by Rascal Flatts. One of my favorites. So…let me know! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks guys! Thanks for the love! You know I seriously appreciate it. The love you've shown this fic (and my fics in general!) is more amazing than you guys can know! So, Blainers is leaving the Symphony! Let's see how his friends react, hmm?**

Chapter 16

Blaine smiled. He hadn't realized that his meeting with Mike was going to go as well as it had. He stood in his office and looked around. He had nothing but bittersweet feelings towards it. He spent awhile in the office before he'd called a meeting with everyone. He knew he had a couple days left before he had his last performances. He knew he had to get everyone together and do what he needed. But first, he needed tell his friends. He left his office, texting Kurt while heading down to Nick's office. He looked at Nick's secretary, Rhiannon and smiled sweetly at the brunette woman. Blaine found the British prodigy when he was just starting, but they'd given him Sofia. Rhiannon smiled at Blaine and ran around to hug him.

"Blaine."

"Rhi. Is he busy?"

"He's not. We've missed seeing your face around here."

"I've missed seeing you. Say, I've got to go into his office and talk to him. Can you do me a favor? Can you call down to Kelly and get Jeff here? It'll save me from having to do this. And I want you in that room too."

Rhiannon nodded. Something was up, because he never asked her to sit in on any meetings. She did what Blaine asked, and waited for Jeff to come down. Blaine was showing Rhiannon pictures of Jamie, and she was flailing over just how perfect Jamie was. Blaine nodded. He was a perfect little boy. Jeff came down and saw Blaine standing at the desk, and he knew that the ominous feeling he had in his gut was getting that much worse.

"You're here."

Blaine said, as Jeff came closer. Rhiannon picked up the phone and announced Blaine to Nick. Her, Jeff and Blaine walked into the room. Nick shooed Rhiannon out of the room, but Blaine shook his head.

"I have something I have to say. And she's my friend too, so she stays."

Blaine says, pointing to a chair that Rhiannon could sit in. Jeff sat down on the edge of Nick's desk and Blaine smiled. He was pulling together what he was going to say. His phone buzzed and he took it out and glanced at it. It was a message from Kurt. He read it and then smiled.

"_So proud of you, baby. So proud. Finish up with the boys, and then come home to us. All our love, Jamie and Kurt."_

He felt centered. At peace, suddenly. And it wasn't like he was nervous about his friends reactions, he could care less what they thought, but he knew that his career was over. And he was happy with that.

"Okay, so I've summoned you all here because I just finished my meeting with Mike. And it took a lot of discussions between Kurt and myself, and then some soul searching within myself, but I came to a decision. I have decided that after the benefit at Congressman Smythe's benefit, and the show at the children's hospital, to leave the Symphony."

You could hear a pin drop in the room, it was quiet. Nick looked at Blaine and just shook his head. Blaine looked at him and he knew. He knew the storm was coming. He just knew it.

"What the fuck, Blaine? Are you serious?!"

"Totally. I'm burnt out, Nick. I can't do this. Classical music and I…we just don't get along anymore. All the performances, they don't mean anything anymore. I've hit the glass ceiling, Nick. Royal Albert Hall, Carnegie Hall, Radio City Music Hall…I've done it all."

"This is Kurt's fault. Ever since you two have gotten together, all you've done is slack off. The dedication to your performances isn't there."

Blaine was pissed. Nick didn't even know Kurt, and he was placing blame at Kurt's feet. His beautiful, sweet, loving, kind Kurt. Blaine couldn't believe this. He thought Nick was so much better than anyone else in the world. And he was sitting here accusing Kurt.

"The dedication to my performances aren't there, Nick…because I'm burnt out. Exhausted. Kurt has nothing to do with this. I just told him what I was planning a little while ago, and he begged me to reconsider. Don't judge something that you have NO idea about."

"I'm just saying, you were all gung ho to perform, beating people up, and being just a miserable bastard. Then you walk into the Wentworth and meet Kurt and things change. You abandon your friends and spend every waking moment with Kurt. And suddenly you're coming in here saying you're burnt out. I'm sorry. I don't buy it."

"I do." Jeff said, coming to Blaine's defense. Jeff saw the exhaustion on Blaine's face. It was plain as day. Nick couldn't believe that Jeff was coming to Blaine's defense. Blaine smiled and shook Jeff's hand.

"You do?"

"I do. See, Blaine's eyes usually sparkle. But when he gets tired, they don't. And you can tell. I'm glad you're doing something for you for a change buddy. And Kurt's a great man. He's a great man for you, and I'm glad I sent you to the Wentworth that night."

Blaine saw the gleam in Jeff's eye. He'd done it. He knew that Kurt was the owner. Blaine smiled at the other man and then went to hug him. Blaine accepted Jeff's hug and started to cry when he realized that he was going to miss Jeff. Jeff smiled warmly at Blaine and then turned back to Nick. Blaine left the office, hugging Rhiannon a short time later. He promised he'd call her, and he would. He walked back to the office and smiled warmly. He knew that he was making the right decision. He knew that leaving this business was good for him. He knew over the next couple of days he'd need to pack up. But he couldn't do that right now. All he wanted to do was to see Jamie and Kurt. So, he grabbed his bag, and opened the door, and saw Kurt and Jamie standing at the door.

"Kurt. What are you doing here?!"

Blaine said, leaning in to give him a soft kiss, and nuzzle Jamie's neck. Sofia smiled at the instant family, and Blaine escorted them into his office. He'd taken to keeping a playpen and some toys for Jamie in his office. Kurt put Jamie in the playpen and walked over and sat in Blaine's lap.

"How did it go?"

"A lot better than I expected. I mean, sure Nick did overreact, but Jeff and Rhiannon were so excited for me. Jeff's actually the reason I stopped into the Wentworth that night. And I never looked back."

Kurt smiled. He remembered when Blaine walked in. It would be something he'd never forget. Kurt stroked his face and smiled, and then he started to do what he did best. He started to sing. He had a song in his mind. He took his iPod out and pulled up a song he'd been singing a lot lately.

"_I said I wanna touch the earth_

_I wanna break it in my hands_

_I wanna grow something wild and unruly_

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground_

_In the comfort of your arms_

_On a pillow of bluebonnets_

_In a blanket made of stars_

_Oh it sounds good to me I said_

_Cowboy take me away_

_Fly this boy as high as you can_

_Into the wild blue_

_Set me free oh I pray_

_Closer to heaven above_

_And closer to you, closer to you_

_I wanna walk and not run_

_I wanna skip and not fall_

_I wanna look at the horizon_

_And not see a building standing tall_

_I wanna be the only one_

_For miles and miles_

_Except for maybe you_

_And your simple smile_

_Oh it sounds good to me_

_Yeah it sounds so good to me_

_Cowboy take me away_

_Fly this boy as high as you can_

_Into the wild blue_

_Set me free oh I pray_

_Closer to heaven above_

_And closer to you, closer to you_

_I said I wanna touch the earth_

_I wanna break it in my hands_

_I wanna grow something wild and unruly_

_Oh it sounds so good to me_

_Cowboy take me away_

_Fly this boy as high as you can _

_Into the wild blue_

_Set me free oh I pray_

_Closer to heaven above and_

_Closer to you, closer to you_

_Closer to you_

_Cowboy take me away_

_Closer to you"_

Blaine clapped softly and Kurt blushed. Blaine leaned forward and kissed him softly on the mouth. It was then Blaine knew what he had to do. He reached around Kurt and opened a drawer and pulled out a folder. He handed it to Kurt and Kurt gasped, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Is this?"

"It's ours…if we want it to be."

Kurt nodded, knowing that in this moment, he wanted it to be. He put his head on Blaine's shoulder, the happiest he'd ever been.

**A/N: What is it?! Anyone besides me?! Guesses get Klaine candy! Song used: 'Cowboy Take Me Away' by The Dixie Chicks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I promised myself I wouldn't write Klaine angst. And I'm not going to. I'm not going to change the pace of this story, either. I'm sorry you think it's boring, but I'm not going to change it. So…there. With that said, I'm going to continue on this journey and hope for the best.**

Chapter 17

Kurt got out of Blaine's lap and looked at the papers in his hand. The papers in front of him were for Blaine to become co-owner of the Wentworth Bar and Grille. Blaine had gone to his lawyer's office and spoke to him at length before doing it. And he probably should've told Kurt about it, but he wanted to surprise him.

"Baby, say something?"

"Blaine…these are papers to become the co-owner of the restaurant. Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want?"

Blaine got out of his chair and walked over to Kurt, knowing that Kurt was going to keep questioning Blaine's decision. Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and hugged him close to him.

"Kurt, honey. We've talked about this. We've talked about this so much we've beaten it to death. Yes. I'm sure this is what I want. Yes, I should've told you I had papers drawn up. But I did want to surprise you. Is this what you want?"

Blaine asked, suddenly afraid that Kurt didn't want this. Kurt gasped and looked at Jamie who was sleeping soundly in the playpen. Blaine walked over to his desk and took out another stack of papers. He walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist, putting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned his cheek to kiss Blaine and smiled sweetly.

"I want us. I want this. And if that means co-owning the bar with you, then I'm game."

"Okay. Good. Now, I have another stack of papers in my hand. These papers are also a game changer. And the last big surprise."

Blaine said, pulling away and running his hand through his curls. Kurt noticed that was his nervous tick. He turned back to Blaine and smiled. Whatever it was, was making Blaine that much more nervous.

"Okay hon, you look like you need to sit down for this one."

Kurt said, leading Blaine over to the love seat. Blaine sat down and pulled Kurt into his side, feeling that calming sensation wash over him. He then turned to Kurt, kissed his forehead and began.

"Okay, so I did this strictly on my own. But Kurt, in order for us to be an official family, a couple of things need to happen. I love you. So much. And I love our son. And this is about making our son, just that. Our son. These are adoption papers, Kurt. I want to make James Michael Hummel, James Michael Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. He took the papers from Blaine and read over them. They were legitimate papers. He wiped away a tear from his eyes and looked at the man of his dreams.

"You want to adopt Jamie?"

Blaine nodded, not anticipating Kurt's reaction. Now he was worried about Kurt saying no. He was mentally freaking out a little bit. He didn't know if Kurt was going to say yes to being co-owners of the restaurant but thought Blaine being a father to Jamie was going to far. But Kurt turned to look at Blaine and pulled him into his lap.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. It was a dumb idea. I'm happy with being his secondary father."

Blaine averted his eyes so he wouldn't have to look into Kurt's. Kurt shook his head and pulled his chin up to make Blaine look into his eyes.

"It wasn't a dumb idea, Blaine. You know I want you to be Jamie's father, right? I just didn't know how to go about it. I didn't. This is why I love you, Blaine. You're always reading my mind and taking the initiative to start what I need you to. I love you, and if this makes our family complete, then I'm so happy."

Kurt said, kissing Blaine on the lips. There was a knock on Blaine's office door, and he groaned. He pulled himself reluctantly away from Kurt's lips and stood up to answer the door. He felt like slamming it when he saw Nick on the other side of the door.

"Not now, Nick. I'm busy."

"This will only take a second, Blaine. May I come in?"

Blaine sighed and stood back, motioning for him to come in. Nick stepped in and saw Kurt sitting on the sofa, and he automatically rolled his eyes. Kurt caught the look on his face, as did Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes and was taking everything he had to not pound Nick into the ground.

"You have five minutes, Duval. And if you look at Kurt like that again, I swear to god, I will pound your face into the ground so hard Jeff won't even recognize you."

"I don't think I need to be here."

Kurt said, suddenly becoming self conscious. Blaine turned back to Kurt and dropped down on the sofa next to him. He hated when Kurt went into the shell of who he was. He also hated that one of his best friends was acting like a huge jackass right now. Nick sat down across from Blaine and Kurt and started talking.

"So, this is Kurt. Interesting. Definitely not the norm of what you go for, Blainers."

"How the fuck do you know what my type is, Nick? I'm not going to let you do this. Not now. My priority now, is my family."

"That's my point, Blaine! You're twenty six years old. You have plenty of time to have a family. I'm sure you're an amazing guy, Kurt. Truly, I do. But shouldn't your business and your son be a priority?"

"Look…Nick, right? Blaine's right. Our relationship is nobody's business but our own. We've managed to keep it out of the press so far. Not that we're hiding. Far from it. But I need you to know one thing. My relationship with Blaine, though it started off rather quickly, is the real deal. Blaine gets me on a whole other level. He treats me as an equal, he loves my son. And more importantly, he loves me. And I've been in two relationships in my entire life, and neither man loved me the way Blaine does. So, if you're going to march right in here and tell Blaine what he wants, you can stand up and march the fuck out of Blaine's office. Blaine knows what he wants, and that's a family with a man that loves him. I'm not going anywhere, not now…or not ever. So do us all a favor, and go fuck yourself."

Kurt said, standing up. He went over and picked up Jamie, and handed him to Blaine so he could kiss Jamie on the forehead. Blaine kissed Jamie, than Kurt and watched them walk to Blaine's desk. Kurt picked up a pen, signed both sets of papers and walked back over to Blaine. He handed the papers to Blaine and turned back to Nick, a look of sheer satisfaction on his face.

"Those papers, Nick…are adoption papers for our son, Jamie. And the other stack is for Blaine to be co-owner of the Wentworth Bar and Grille. Talk shit on my relationship with Blaine again, and I'll end you."

Kurt turned back to Blaine, who had a look of sheer shock on his face. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine gently on his forehead and smiled lovingly at him.

"I'll see you tonight babe. Love you."

Kurt said, walking out. Blaine turned back to Nick, who had an indignant look on his face. Blaine crossed his arms, and shook his head. His jaw was clenched, a sure sign that he was angry. Blaine couldn't have been more prouder of Kurt in that moment, but he knew that if he hit Nick, Jeff wouldn't forgive him.

"Nick, I'm seriously trying not to fucking hit you, right now. Everything Kurt said, is absolutely true. But what you fail to realize is he isn't Sebastian. He's everything Sebastian wasn't, isn't, and will never be. And the fact that you can't see that I'm not setting myself up to fail, hurts. Wesley adores Kurt. Well, he hasn't officially met Kurt yet. That's at dinner tonight with him, David and Trent. Wes is a good judge of character. Now, I'm sorry you don't agree with my life choices, but nobody asked you to. So, I'm leaving now. And I suggest you do the same."

Blaine said, standing up and going to the door. He opened it and glared at Nick. Nick sighed and walked out the door. Blaine walked back over to his desk, grabbed the papers that Kurt had signed and put them in his messenger bag. He looked around his office, grabbing his cell phone and walking out. He locked the door behind him and smiled. His life was good, and it was only going to get better, of this he was positive.

**A/N: Sorry if you don't agree with my characterization of Nick. I needed a complete asshole that wasn't Sebastian. Uh, next up…the Warbler dinner at the Wentworth with Blaine, Kurt, Wes, Trent and David…and quite possibly a few unexpected guests!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: These silly Warbler boys have been in my head since I went to this drunken Tupperware party, and now I have an idea as to what I want to do with them. I promise, the Warblers don't bite…well for the most part they don't.**

Chapter 18

Kurt was nervous. He was meeting Blaine's friends for the first time. Blaine was standing in the bedroom tying a bow tie with the red cardigan and black jeans he was wearing. Kurt stood in the mirror watching Blaine and freaking out mentally. He was still wearing a fluffy white bathrobe. Blaine chuckled to himself, looked at his watch and turned to look at Kurt.

"Babe?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"You okay? You know, we do have to be at the Wentworth in a half an hour."

"I know…I'm fine. I'm fine. Just getting ready."

Blaine's chuckle turned into full blown laughter. Kurt glared at him and Blaine walked over to him. He pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him softly, to reassure him that things were going to be okay. Just then, the doorbell rang. Rachel was coming over to pick Jamie up and take her back to her house for the night. Blaine looked at Kurt before going to answer the door.

"They don't bite. They're not all like Nick. They're going to love you. Now, march that sexy ass back into the bathroom and finish moisturizing. Then, slip into the outfit you laid out on the bed. Then we'll go to the Wentworth."

Kurt smiled as the bedroom door closed behind him. Kurt knew Blaine was absolutely right. He wouldn't throw him into the lions den. He took a deep breath, steadied himself and grabbed his outfit off the bed. He walked into the bathroom and finished getting ready, just as Blaine walked back into the bedroom.

"You ready sweetie?"

"Sure am!"

Kurt said, emerging from the bathroom wearing a black buttoned up collared shirt and matching skinny jeans. His hair was perfectly styled and Blaine grinned. He knew that he'd have his way with Kurt when they got back from dinner with his friends. Blaine walked over to him and kissed him seductively.

"That's for later."

"I'll be waiting. Then, shall we go?"

"We shall."

Kurt said, taking Blaine's outstretched hand. They walked out to the car and drove over to the restaurant. They'd closed it early for the private party, and he was glad when they did. There was select few wait staff on hand, and they walked in. The party was already in full swing with Wes, Trent and David there. They let out a hoot when they saw Blaine walk in.

"Hey boys! Let's make the proper introductions. Wesley Montgomery, David Thatcher, and Trent Davidson. This is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend. Kurt, this is my crew. Wes, David and Trent."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm Wes. I like to call myself the leader of this crazy pack of misfits."

Blaine pulled Kurt's chair out and Kurt smiled warmly at him. Kurt grabbed his hand and kissed it softly, before Blaine sat down next to him. Kurt smiled after he sat down, and motioned for Kaiyte to come over and take their drink orders. After that happened, Kurt ordering a Stoli on the rocks and Blaine ordering Scotch on the rocks, the discussion turned serious.

"So Blaine, Kurt. How did you two meet?"

"I came in here at the recommendation of Jeff…."

_**Four months previously:**_

"_Dude, the Wentworth is definitely the place to go. It's got great food, and some amazing eye candy, too."_

_Jeff said, knowing Blaine was tired and hungry. The only reason Jeff went to the Wentworth, was to scope out the competition for Blaine. There had been one guy that struck him, and that was Kurt. Kurt had struck up some friendly banter with Jeff and that was when Jeff had asked if Kurt was single. Kurt had said that he was, and that's when he'd told Kurt about Blaine._

"_You know, I've got a hot single friend."_

"_Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not straight."_

"_That's perfect! Look, please. Just listen when I tell you he's an incredible guy. You'll know him when you see him. He doesn't deserve to be alone. He'll be here somewhere between seven and nine pm. So just, be prepared."_

_Jeff said, leaving Kurt intrigued…._

"Oh god, that's so embarrassing!"

Blaine said, drinking his scotch. Everyone, including Kurt were sitting at the table laughing. Their meal orders had gone in, and they were sitting around talking. It was then that Wes started throwing a bunch of questions around.

"Kurt, answer honestly. How many times before you met Blaine had you seen him play live?"

"Two. Both shows at Carnegie Hall."

"Impressive. Blaine, what about Kurt did you notice first?"

Blaine blushed, turned to face Kurt and grinned. Kurt read the look on his face and grinned right back. Kurt had heard this story a dozen times. He turned around, his ass facing the group of men. He felt Blaine's hand on his ass, and then Blaine squeezed. He bit his lip to stifle a moan, and Blaine laughed.

"His ass. He had these ungodly sexy leather pants on, and I couldn't stop staring. Okay baby, you can sit down now."

Blaine said. Kurt turned around, and quickly sat down in the chair. Blaine's eyes got wide as he noticed the obvious bulge in Kurt's jeans. It was then that Blaine got an idea. He looked around the table and smiled.

"Shit. I just remembered something. Babe, will you come back to the office with me for a second? I need to get the bills."

Kurt caught the look on Blaine's face. Blaine grinned back at him, and they stood up, laughing at each other. Blaine excused Kurt and himself and lead them to the office. After they stepped foot over the threshold of the office, the door the restaurant opened, and another visitor walked in, and joined the Warbler table. A little while later, the door opened and Blaine and Kurt stepped out. Blaine heard a laugh at the table, and it pinned him right to the spot he was in. He looked up, and that's when he met the blue eyes staring right at him. A different set of blue eyes, though. And then suddenly it was like nothing else mattered.

**A/N2: Warblers Dinner will continue next chapter with the surprise visitor! Who is it?! Muahahahahahaha! I need sleep. Wanted to get this little ditty up for you! Reviews are still appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, here we go! We're jumping into it. Shall we continue? It picks up right where it left off!**

Chapter 19

"Hi Squirt."

Cooper Anderson said, looking at his brother. Blaine couldn't believe that Cooper was actually here. In town, with Blaine. Blaine walked over to Cooper and hugged him. Kurt stood there shocked. Cooper Anderson. Academy Award winning Cooper Anderson was hugging his boyfriend. Blaine never mentioned that he'd had a brother. Kurt made his way over to the table and sat back down next to Blaine. Blaine turned to Kurt and sighed. With everything going on with them, he'd forgotten to mention that he'd had a brother.

"Coop! When did you get here?"

"Wesley called me. Said you were having dinner with him and your new boyfriend tonight, and that I should try and be here. I rearranged my schedule. Took a couple days off, and bam! Here I am!"

Cooper said, smiling widely at Blaine. Blaine turned back to Kurt and stroked his back softly. Cooper watched Blaine with Kurt and his actions were completely different with Kurt then they were with Sebastian, and that made Cooper happy.

"Well damn. Thanks Wes! I feel like such an ass. Kurt Hummel, this is my brother Cooper Anderson. Coop, this is my boyfriend. The love of my life, Kurt Hummel. He's the owner of the fine establishment we're now sitting in."

Kurt extended his hand and Cooper took it and shook it warmly. He could tell that Kurt felt the same way about Blaine.

"Nice to meet you, Cooper. Blaine hasn't mentioned anything about you."

"Really? Well, I wish I could say the same thing about you. Blaine mentions you and your son in his emails a lot. Even sent me a picture of you, him and Jamie. Congratulations, he's a beautiful boy. Blainers, why didn't you mention me?"

"Well, with being caught up in our love story, and me playing in London and various places around the area, and Kurt expanding the Wentworth, it's been kind of hard mentioning 'oh Kurt, by the way…Cooper Anderson, you know the one you loved in 'Houndstooth and Lace', is my brother.'"

"It's true, Coop. We have been busy. But my god…your performance in 'Houndstooth and Lace'…blew me away."

"Thanks Kurt. So, how did you two meet?"

"He came into the bar and asked for my number. I played coy and told him I didn't give out my number. I finally did, and laughed at him. It was love at first sight for me, and I've fallen harder since."

"How long ago was this?"

"Four and half months ago now."

Cooper knew Blaine didn't fall fast for anyone. So this must be love. Cooper spotted a jukebox in the corner and got up from the table and wandered over to it. He stared at it for awhile until he found the song he'd wanted. He knew that if Blaine was in love, he wouldn't have any problems dancing with Kurt to this song. He then went over to the microphone stand and turned it on.

"This song goes out to my baby brother and his boyfriend. I've never seen Darren look at anyone like that in my thirty years on earth. And as long as you make him that happy, you're okay in my book."

And the opening chords of the song started. Kurt gasped, and Blaine's eyes lit up. Kurt extended his hand to Blaine and Blaine took it lovingly and led him to the dance floor. Kurt tuned Cooper out, as Blaine started singing the words softly in his ear.

"_All my life I've waited for the right moment to let you know_

_I don't want to let you go_

_But now I've realized there's just no perfect time_

_To confess how I feel_

_This much I know is real"_

Kurt took his head off of Blaine's shoulder and started taking over the words for Blaine. He needed Blaine to know hat he was in it just as much Blaine was. Kurt leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear the lyrics, but not before kissing his perfect jaw line, first.

"_So I'll refuse to waste one more second without you knowin' my heart_

_Baby 'cause I don't need anything else but your love_

_Nothing but you means a thing to me_

_I'm incomplete_

_When you're not there_

_Holding me, touching me I swear_

_All the rest could just disappear_

_And I wouldn't even care_

_As long as you're there."_

Blaine noticed Cooper watching them. Then the Warblers were watching them. This was such an intense, emotional moment that the boys had to look away. Cooper knew that Blaine was in love. It was written all over his face. So nobody batted an eye when Jeff and Nick came in. They sat down at the Warblers table and watched the dance silently as Cooper started the next verse.

"_Take these words_

_Don't let them go unheard_

_This is me reaching out_

_I hope you can hear it now_

'_Cause baby my heart said stay_

_Take it, it's yours to break_

_I'd rather try and lose_

_Than keep this love from you, yeah_

_So I'll refuse to waste one more second without you knowin' my heart_

_Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love_

_Nothing but you means a thing to me_

_I'm incomplete_

_When you're not there_

_Holding me, touching me I swear_

_All the rest could just disappear_

_And I wouldn't even care_

_As long as you're there."_

Blaine felt himself crying. Kurt was too. This just made them hold each other tighter. Nick and Jeff were the only other couple in the room, and they were swaying in the chair and could feel the love radiating off of them in spades. Kurt wiped a tear out of Blaine's eye, while Blaine did the same for him. They kissed softly on the lips, and continued swaying softly, while Cooper finished the song, now crying too.

"_Each day and night_

_That I've kept this a secret_

_It'd kill me; it's time to share what I feel inside_

_I don't need anything else but your love_

_Nothing but you means a thing to me_

_I'm incomplete_

_When you're not there_

_Holding me, touching me I swear_

_All the rest could just disappear_

_And I wouldn't even care_

_As long as you're there…_

_As long as you're there_

_Ohhh…"_

The song ended and Cooper jumped off the stage and over to Blaine and Kurt who were still kissing softly on the dance floor. He waited and then cleared his throat and they pulled apart, their foreheads touching, and big smiles on their faces. Blaine hugged Cooper and watched as he headed back to the table. Blaine had known that he was having dinner with the Warblers. And he knew no better place to do what he was about to do, than right there at the place where he fell in love with Kurt over a bacon burger, French fries and a Diet Coke. Blaine went and grabbed a chair from another table and put it behind Kurt. He led Kurt to the chair and sat him down in it. Then he dropped to one knee, taking a small box out of his pocket.

"Kurt Hummel. To most people, four months isn't a long time. But to me, it's an eternity. And I know we've not really talked about it. But I want this. I want us. I want it legally. I've got Jamie, I've got half of The Wentworth…but none of it matters without you. I love you, Kurt Hummel. And I'm asking you right now…right here…in front of my friends, if you'll do me the distinct honor of becoming my husband. Will you marry me?"

Blaine asked, opening the box. Inside the box was a beautiful ring. It was on a platinum band with emeralds on it. Blaine knew that Kurt's birthday was in May, and he smiled when he'd seen the ring in the store. Kurt wiped away a tear and nodded.

"Yes, Blaine. I'll marry you! I love you so much, I'll marry you!"

Kurt said, as Blaine slipped the ring on Kurt's finger. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt softly and whispered 'I love you' against his lips. Everyone at the table started clapping and wiping away tears and celebrating in the love that is Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel.

**A/N2: Dammit, I'm crying too! Shit! Anyway, *sniffles* song used is: 'As Long As You're There' by Charice from 'Glee'… and who doesn't love Coop? More happiness coming, I promise!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi faithful readers! I'm not going to make excuses. But between work, and that disastrous episode of Glee last week, I've got enough fluff in my brain to make a candy store sick. I can't handle it…and is anyone else mad at Blaine or is it just me. A little twist in this chapter. But in my world, Klaine doesn't go to bed not speaking…**

Chapter 20

Things were going well for them. They were knee deep into planning the wedding, which would be held at the Wentworth in front of their friends and family. But something was bugging Kurt. They'd moved into Blaine's apartment, and though it was spacious and beautiful, it wasn't enough for him. The wedding was a month away. The bar was doing spectacularly under Blaine's magic touch. The catering business was even better. He knew that things with his life couldn't be better, but still he felt like something was missing. Blaine picked up on his frustrations and one morning at the breakfast table, while Blaine was feeding Jamie he asked Kurt about it.

"Baby, you okay?"

Blaine asked, as he wiped off Jamie's face. He took Jamie out of his high chair and placed him on the floor so he could walk into the living room and watch the TV that Blaine had left on for him. Blaine watched Jamie until he was settled into the sofa watching the TV that he turned his attention back to Kurt.

"I'm fine, honey. Just stressed, that's all."

"I think there's more to it than that, love. You can tell me you know."

Blaine said, standing up to clear away Jamie's breakfast dishes. Kurt sunk back down into his chair and left himself alone with his thoughts. He knew Blaine loved him. He knew Blaine loved Jamie, and they were a month away from becoming Kurt and Blaine Anderson. He was so happy in his life. He had an amazing man that loved him, a successful business, and a beautiful apartment. But something was missing. Something that made him sad. He wanted it all with Blaine. The business was in both of their names now, and Blaine was in his bed every night, and their sex life was spectacular. But Kurt was restless. He grabbed the rest of the breakfast plates and walked over to the dishwasher where Blaine was standing and put them on the counter. Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and kissed it softly. That was Blaine's way of letting Kurt know that he was here, without actually speaking. Kurt sighed softly, and captured Blaine's lips before pulling away and smiling.

"I needed that."

"I know. That's why I kissed your wrist. What's wrong, love? What has you so quiet?"

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I know this has to be driving you crazy. I promise you, it isn't anything bad. It's just something I want."

"Kurt, you know I'd get you anything. Money certainly isn't the option and you know that."

Blaine said, stroking Kurt's back as they loaded the dishwasher together. Kurt heard Jamie's giggle and turned to look at the living room. Jamie was sitting on the couch watching this insane TV show.

"What is he watching?"

"I think it's called 'Bubble Guppies'. I turned it on by accident, thinking it was time for 'Yo Gabba Gabba'. Now he won't let me turn it off. He is absolutely over the moon about this show."

Kurt chuckled and turned back to the dishwasher. They'd finished loading the breakfast dishes in and the dishwasher, and Kurt walked back over to the table and grabbed his iPad. He pulled up the picture he'd been looking at.

"Blaine, do you love me?"

"You know I do babe. Why?"

"I want to buy a house."

There. It was all out in the open. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Blaine's head flew up and he looked at Kurt. It was written all over Kurt's face. This was what had been troubling him. Blaine relaxed his face and smiled warmly. This was a discussion they should be having anyway. Blaine knew that Kurt had seen a house, and this was why they were having the discussion.

"Okay. I understand your hesitation and nervousness now, Kurt. What did you have in mind?"

Blaine asked, sitting down and patting his lap. Kurt sat down in it and handed Blaine the iPad. He gasped loudly and his eyes widened. Of all the houses that Kurt had to pick, it was the one he'd spent three years in. A house that made him miserable until he'd packed up, moved out and met Kurt. Kurt could sense Blaine's hesitation and he'd wondered if maybe the house had been too big for them.

"This house…but judging from the look on your face, you're not a fan."

"NO! That's not it at all. Babe, it's a great house. You have amazing taste, trust me. It's just that this house…it holds memories. Memories I'd rather not relive."

"You know this house?"

"This is the house that Sebastian and I lived in."

Kurt grabbed the iPad from Blaine and looked at him. There was no sign that Blaine was lying to him, so he leaned in and placed his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. He had always loved how Blaine smelled, and it put him at ease. He knew this was going to be painful for Blaine, but it was something he'd needed to explore, seeing as he'd made an appointment with the realtor.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. When the realtor said it had been on the market for a year, I just couldn't pass it up. I want to go see it."

Blaine nodded. He already knew what it had looked like. He knew the cream colored walls in the living room, and the offices, and of all the bedrooms. It was a place he'd wanted to escape, and he'd done a good job of it.

"It's a beautiful house, Kurt. Sebastian had done a great job decorating it. Look, how I feel isn't important….if you want to see it, we'll go see it."

"Oh no, Blaine Anderson. Don't do that. Don't sweep this under the rug like it doesn't matter. This matters. There are three other houses that I've lined up to look at, but that doesn't mean that we have to go look at this. If there are bad things attached to this house, Blaine…we don't need to go to it."

"No." Blaine said, standing Kurt up, then looking Kurt in the eye. He'd been in touch with the Congressman about the house, but he hadn't realized Kurt would want to buy it. He needed to let go of the past. About the anger of the past, and that's when the realization hit him.

"No?"

"No. That house is my past. You are my future. My forever. And I'm not going to let what happened in that house affect me. My past is just that, the past. And I can't let that bother me. You're all I want Kurt. And I don't care what house it is, as long as we're in it together. And Jamie. And however many other kids we have."

Blaine said. Blaine knew Kurt would understand, and he did. But how exactly was he going to explain what he'd caught Sebastian doing in the house. Kurt kissed Blaine softly and squeezed his hand. He walked away a little while later, and grabbed Jamie, getting him ready to start his day. Blaine sat down and dropped his head into his hands. He needed to pull himself together, before they left. He grabbed his phone and walked out onto the balcony. He dialed a familiar number and smiled when the phone clicked and his brother picked up.

"Squirt?"

"Hey Coop."

"What's wrong? You and Kurt didn't break up, did you? Because quite frankly, I don't know if I could handle that."

Blaine chuckled to himself and shook his head. He knew his brother would always go to that place, knowing how insecure he was. After assuring Cooper that he and Kurt were rock solid, he took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Kurt wants to buy a house."

"Blainers, that's wonderful."

"I think so too. Now normally, I wouldn't be so stressed about it, if it wasn't the house that I lived in with Sebastian."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally. Now he wants to go see it. And I don't know if I can step foot into that house without the memories hitting me, again."

"Blaine, are you sure you can handle this?"

"It's for Kurt, Coop. I have to. But I'm freaking out. Kurt knows that Sebastian and I dated. He knows that we were engaged, but he doesn't know what happened. I don't know if I can tell him."

"You're going to have to. Now, if Kurt loves you just as much as I think he does, when he finds out, he won't run. He will love you even more because of this. You need to tell him the truth. Everything. From what happened with you and Sebastian, to the aftermath with Nick, to the healing process and how he's helped you. Kurt is your everything, right?"

"Yes."

"Then don't you think telling him is more important than keeping it from him? What happens when the realtor tells him that a brutal crime was committed there? He'll start asking questions."

Blaine knew his brother was absolutely right. He spotted Kurt walk back into the living room with Jamie. He needed to do this. He needed to get it out of the way, and do it before it was too late. He thanked Cooper for giving him his advice, and walked back into the apartment. Jamie was off in the corner playing with some toy cars, and Blaine took the opportunity. He walked over to Kurt and smiled. They sat down in front of the fireplace and Blaine muted the TV.

"Kurt, there is something you need to know. Something about the house. You need to know what exactly happened. What I'm about to tell you isn't for the innocent…and you're far from it. But it is my past. And I'm not ashamed of it, I'm not. But if the realtor mentions it, you'll be pissed that I didn't."

Kurt got nervous. He didn't know what Blaine was going to tell him. He didn't know what it was that had happened, but he hadn't seen what Blaine was going to say coming.

"Four years ago, Sebastian left me for dead in that house…it wasn't pretty."

Kurt's eyes widened and his fists clenched. He didn't know much about Blaine's past. Mostly because Blaine wasn't forthcoming about it. And as much as Kurt wanted to know about it, he never pushed. But now that this house issue was coming up, he had to go back to that place.

"What do you mean left you for dead, Blaine?"

Blaine took Kurt's hands and kissed them softly. He noticed that Blaine was shaking and knew that he needed to comfort him. Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and slumped back waiting for Blaine to tell his story…

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! I have to leave it there! I know, with as much as I wanted fluff for them, I couldn't write it without addressing a few things first. Most of you have asked about the Blaine/Nick thing, and in the next couple chapters that'll be addressed. But please, don't hate me!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Picks up right where the other chapter left off. Trigger warning: Violence, and plenty of it. It's disturbing, so if it bothers you, don't read it. I'm sorry, but this chapter pretty much explains Blaine's fuckedupness. So, just…don't hate me. It's pretty rough…just hate Sebastian.**

Chapter 21

"I'm ready. Whatever it is you need to tell me, Blaine…just know that I'm here for you."

Kurt said nervously. Something had happened in the house that made Blaine who he was, and that's what made Kurt nervous. Blaine leaned forward, with Kurt still holding him and put his head down. When he brought his eyes back up, Blaine's eyes were shining with tears. He was scared, and rightfully so. He took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"Kurt, I caught Sebastian cheating on me. But his reaction wasn't what I was expecting…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

_**Four years previously…**_

_Blaine had walked into the office and couldn't do anything. He was frozen in place. He was watching as Sebastian plowed into the ass of another man. The other man was turned away from him, but he couldn't tell who it was. Sebastian turned and grinned wickedly at Blaine._

"_You're home, love."_

"_What the fuck is this?!"_

_Blaine exclaimed, finally finding his voice. He was watching as Sebastian finished up, and pulled out. Blaine gasped when he finally saw the other guy on the desk turn around and look at him. He hadn't expected Nick Duval to be the other guy on the desk, but had been surprised to find him there. _

"_Nick and I were just having a little fun, Blaine. You could be part of it too, if you want."_

"_You're disgusting."_

"_Am I?"_

_Sebastian said, sliding back into his slacks easily. He looked like he'd had a ton of practice. Blaine could feel the hatred bubbling up in his stomach, it boiled in his blood like nothing else he knew. Sebastian was dead to him from this point on, and he'd leave. _

"_You are. And Nick? God, does Jeff know you're fucking my fiancee? Because I'm sure he'd love to find out!"_

_Blaine said, removing his cell phone from his pocket. But before Blaine could hit the number 2, Jeff's speed dial number, the phone was slapped from his hand, and his curly hair was being pulled. Blaine hadn't seen Nick come off of the desk, and he hadn't seen him put jeans on. _

"_No, see…Jeff will never know about this Blaine. And do you know why? Because it's none of his business! And you won't tell him, either."_

"_Let me go, Duval."_

_Blaine said, as Nick released his hair. Sebastian came to stand in front of him and stood there for quite a few minutes. Then he reached out and slapped Blaine in the face. Blaine could taste the blood in his mouth. He'd bitten his tongue, and had a sneaking suspicion he'd bitten right through it._

"_Now Blainey, that's no way to talk about Nick. It isn't fair to him. But you lately have a little bit of an attitude problem. And I don't like that!"_

"_Then go fuck Nick some more, why don't you."_

_Blaine yelled. He knew Sebastian was going to hate him for that and quite frankly, he didn't care. He'd take whatever punishment came to him as a result. Sebastian glared at Blaine and shook his head. Sebastian came over and sat Blaine down in a chair. Blaine was confused, but thought nothing of it. Nick came over holding some rope and grabbed Blaine's arms. Blaine struggled against Nick's hold, but Sebastian knelt down and slammed his fist down on Blaine's wrist, leaving his wrist essentially broken. Blaine howled in pain, and watched as Nick and Sebastian tied his wrists and ankles to the chair. _

"_Now, here's the situation Blaine. We're going to keep you here like this. And we're going to teach you a lesson you won't forget."_

_Sebastian said. Blaine had started to cry. He wasn't normally a crier, but the pain in his wrist was too much to bear. He could feel the rope starting to dig into his skin, and it wasn't the most comfortable feeling for him._

"_What kind of a lesson?"_

_Blaine asked Sebastian as best as he could. Sebastian turned to him, holding a cigarette lighter and smiling wickedly at Blaine. He walked over and knelt down and flicked the lighter under his now bare feet, just at the heel. Blaine cried out in pain and he knew what this was. Sebastian was paying him back for becoming more successful than he was. Blaine cried out in pain._

"_Sebastian, stop it!"_

"_Did I give you permission to talk, Blaine Andrew? No, I don't think I did. Now, this has nothing to do with the fact that you walked on me and Nick. No, this has to do with the fact that you're a superstar now. Everywhere I turn, it's all about Blaine Anderson, superstar of the New York Symphony. And what am I? Sebastian Smythe, son of Congressman Grant Smythe. I'm a struggling artist."_

"_And you're good."_

"_SHUT UP!" _

_Sebastian said, slapping Blaine across his face again. Blaine felt the crack and sighed. Sebastian was using his full force in his hand. Blaine knew his jaw was cracked, it was another medical issue to chalk up. He needed to get out of this situation. He needed to talk Sebastian down, but it was too late. He could feel his face swelling. Nick walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. He could see Sebastian walking over to the closet to get the weapon. The closet door slammed, and it was like a shotgun going off in Blaine's mind. He saw the aluminum bat before he heard the whizzing of it. He saw Nick stand up and grab the bat first from Sebastian. Blaine saw Nick swing it at his ribcage and Blaine heard the cracking of his ribs from the bat. Blaine instinctively went to grab his ribs, but he tugged on the rope, and screamed out louder. He heard the whizzing by his ear, and the last thing he saw before everything went black was Sebastian swinging the bat at the back of his head…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was sobbing at this point. The scars on Blaine's wrist made perfect sense to him, now. Blaine had switched positions with Kurt and was now holding him. Jamie had fallen asleep on the couch next to them, and Blaine wanted to make sure that they didn't jostle him too much.

"No Kurt, please don't cry. Baby, I'm fine. I'm able to play piano, I can live a successful life now, I've got you. And Jamie. Two things I never thought I'd ever have. You don't know how perfect you are to me, Kurt. How our life…is more than I could've ever dreamed."

"Blaine…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please just forget I ever mentioned it. I do not want you to step foot back into that house. We won't go see it. Like I said, there were three other houses I have lined up. We'll go, and start living our lives. Is that why you and Nick don't see eye to eye?"

Blaine nodded. He hadn't finished the story, but he knew that he had to tell the part about Nick, and he would. He let go of Kurt and stood up. He walked over to the fireplace and looked into it. He felt Kurt come over and wrap his arms around his waist and leaned into it.

"Coop found me. It was a sad situation…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Cooper walked into the house and looked around. He'd gotten a phone call from Blaine's friend Jeff saying that Blaine hadn't been to work in three days. Cooper knew that wasn't like Blaine to not show up for work, so he knew something had happened. He called Sebastian, but Seb wouldn't give him a straight answer, so Cooper flew from his job in Tokyo, and arrived at the house. He found it odd that the door was unlocked. Cooper looked in the living room, and Blaine wasn't there. He walked into the kitchen, and it was spotless. Cooper turned around and walked down the hall a little bit further and that's when he saw it. The door at the very end of the hallway was propped open. He pushed his way down the hall, not prepared to see what he did. He walked in and gasped. He saw Blaine tied to the chair, he wasn't breathing and there was blood everywhere. Cooper rushed over to Blaine and untied him from the chair. He saw Blaine was in rough shape. _

"_Squirt…come on Squirt, wake up."_

_Cooper said, with tears in his eyes. He tried shaking his brother, but he didn't get any response. He knew Blaine couldn't do this himself. He wouldn't have tied himself to a chair and then tried killing himself. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and had an ambulance dispatched to the house. Cooper stayed with Blaine the whole time, while the paramedics worked with him. The cops came and asked Cooper questions to which he didn't have the answers. The paramedics revived him twice on the way to the hospital. Cooper had called Jeff back saying that he'd found Blaine unconscious and didn't know what had happened. Jeff met him at the hospital, with Nick in tow. The doctor's on staff had determined that Blaine would need emergency surgery. They escorted Cooper, Nick and Jeff upstairs to the surgical waiting room. Cooper waited there, and he watched Nick. There was something about Nick he didn't trust, and he knew he was right. The doctors came in several hours later and gave them an update. _

"_He's got some internal bleeding, which we seemed to have stopped. His spleen was ruptured, his ribs were fractured, his jaw is broken. He's got burns on his heels and feet. His wrist is broken, but it's a clean break, so he'll still be able to play piano. The wounds on his wrists also looked superficial. There were signs of a struggle. His skull was fractured, but we were able to fix that. We'll need to see how bad the swelling is before we can make any decisions. He's on his way down now, but he'll be out for awhile. And with the swelling on his brain, there's no telling how long he'll be in a coma for."_

_Cooper thanked the doctor and watched as she walked out. Cooper leaned against a wall and cried. Jeff came over and hugged Cooper while Nick stood there, looking at his feet._

"_It's my fault."_

_Cooper and Jeff's heads snapped up at the exact same time. They hadn't been sure they'd heard Nick right, but they were going to confront him. Cooper gave him the famous Anderson death glare, and Nick knew._

"_I'm sorry Nick, what did you say?"_

"_It's my fault. Sebastian thought we should rough him up a little bit, but nothing to this extent. I hadn't realized that it was going to damn near kill him."_

_Cooper pushed away from Jeff and made his way towards Nick. Cooper grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall._

"_What the fuck happened, Duval. And you better tell me the fucking truth before I kill you!"_

"_I'm sorry, Cooper. Blaine had walked in on Sebastian and I fucking. I'm so sorry, Jeff. Sebastian had set it up perfectly. He knew what time Blaine would be home from rehearsal. We were going to be caught, then lock him in the closet. I hadn't realized Sebastian was going to hit him in the head with an aluminum bat!"_

_Cooper slammed Nick into a wall one more time and walked out of the room, leaving Jeff to deal with Nick. Just as Cooper was about to turn into the cafeteria, Blaine's doctor ran into him and told him that Blaine was in the room. He sprinted down the hallway towards the room that the doctor said Blaine was in and sat there. Cooper was the first thing that Blaine saw four days later when he woke up…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's when he filled me in on everything. Jeff was heartbroken over what Nick did to him. They broke up for awhile, and Jeff forgave him for what he did to me. It took a long time for me to forgive Nick. Sometimes, Nick likes to champion Sebastian's causes. Not only does it piss Jeff off, but it hurts me. So, now do you see why I don't want to go back there?"

"Yes."

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"I want to kill Sebastian."

Blaine chuckled and turned to see Jamie squirming a little bit on the sofa. He walked over and picked up Jamie and brought him over to the fireplace where Kurt still stood. This was what Blaine needed, was all of this.

"Sebastian is gone forever. Why don't we go look at some houses?"

Kurt nodded and smiled, forever grateful Blaine was alive and in his life. He'd be sure to keep an eye on Blaine, and make sure nothing like that ever happened to him like that again. They got Jamie ready and headed out to look at some houses.

**A/N: Wow…I needed that story told. I was going to split them up, but I couldn't do it. I promise you guys…fluff and smut from here on out! Smut even in the next chapter! Two chapters in one night! I love it! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Looks like I got a ton more time to spend with the boys now that I got fired from my job. Lol. Oh well. Life sucks and then you die, right? So! Enough of Kiki's pity party! I promised you guys fluff and smut, and I'm going to deliver!**

Chapter 22

"Blaine! This house is beautiful!"

Kurt exclaimed as they pulled up in front of the house that their realtor, Mardie was showing them. Kurt smiled at the red brick townhouse in Greenwich Village. This was the third house they'd seen and it was starting to get tiring for Blaine. No matter how much he loved Kurt, he just couldn't please him. The kitchen wasn't big enough for him, the master bedroom wasn't spacious enough, there weren't enough rooms. He just wanted Kurt to pick one. They got out of the car and held hands, as Blaine held Jamie's hand. Mardie stepped in front of them and smiled.

"Okay, last one. Now this one is only a block from Broadway, per your request. It has four bedrooms and four and a half baths. A full kitchen, and it's available to buy. Move in is right away. Now it's a steep price at three point two million, but it's got all the space you want."

Blaine watched Kurt. Kurt walked around all of the rooms and Blaine knew. He spoke with Mardie about the logistics of the house. Kurt had dealt with Jamie, and they were now walking around as Mardie explained each and every one of the details about the house. Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine, and Blaine knew. This was the house. They of course needed to discuss things, but Blaine knew. He'd known that when they'd stepped into this house that it felt like home. Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine. This was a house they were going to be discussing. Kurt walked around and Mardie decided to give Blaine and Kurt a few minutes. Kurt walked back over to Blaine, while Jamie tottered around and smiled.

"Well?"

"Baby, I love this house. Are you sure it's what you want?"

Blaine asked nervously. Kurt looked at him and grinned. He wanted this house. He didn't say anything, but he took Blaine's hand and led him down the hallways. He stopped them in front of bedroom number one. The master bedroom. Blaine looked around and gasped. It was huge. It would be big enough to accommodate their king size bed, both of their dressers and the chairs that Kurt loved so much. Kurt walked them into the bathroom and watched as Blaine's eyes widened. There was a jacuzzi tub and a shower. Blaine loved the tub, and was instantly sold. Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine caught the look in his eye. He leaned in and kissed Kurt's neck softly.

"If Jamie weren't here, then absolutely."

Blaine said, sliding his hand down Kurt's back and slid all the way down to his ass, where he squeezed it hard. Kurt moaned loudly and turned back to the bedroom. Blaine grinned, knowing that he elicited that response from Kurt. Blaine walked into the bedroom and smiled, picking up Jamie.

"Prick."

"You fucking love it. So, why don't we get the little guy home for a nap, and we can have daddy time."

"I love daddy time."

"I was hoping you'd say that. So are we in agreement then?"

"That I want to fuck you senseless?"

Kurt asked, as they headed out the front door. Blaine moaned loudly in the back of his throat, and all of the blood in his body started rushing south. Kurt knew what he could do, but he had to get rid of Mardie first. Kurt looked at Mardie and made an offer on the house, then Mardie said she'd get all the paperwork together and call them. Blaine had gone ahead to strap Jamie into his car seat. He walked around to the driver's side and slid in, waiting for Kurt. Kurt left Mardie and got into the car. He buckled in and smiled.

"I've got a present for you, Blainers."

Kurt said, reaching his hand over to Blaine's side of the car. Blaine held his breath, because he knew what was coming. He pulled away from the house and drove back to the apartment while his hand brushed the front of Blaine's jeans.

"Kurt…"

"What?"

"Jamie's in the car."

"So?"

"Baby, as much as I love what you're doing. And as much as I wish that were your pretty little mouth, instead of your hand right now…our son is in the car."

Kurt groaned loudly and pulled his hand away. He knew Blaine was right, and kept his hands on Blaine's thigh, teasing him the whole drive home. Once they pulled up to their building, Kurt shot out of the car and headed into the building. Jamie was fussy the whole way upstairs, but Blaine didn't care. He laid Jamie down in his crib and sighed. Jamie wouldn't be quiet, so Blaine got an idea. He walked over to the closet and took out his guitar and started playing the first thing that popped into his head to get Jamie to calm down.

"_We've been playin' all of our lives_

_Never won but we try, try, try_

_And you know that one day (one day)_

_You'll say (you'll say)_

_You weren't at all surprised_

_We're singing shattered minds_

_And ready hands_

_Broken hearts and better plans_

_Shout it out now once again_

'_Cause I know it's coming soon_

_I just can't tell you when."_

Blaine looked at the crib and noticed Jamie was out cold. He put the guitar back in the closet and walked out of the nursery and headed down to his and Kurt's bedroom. He opened the door and saw Kurt laying flat on his back, with the lube in his hand, teasing his hole. It was the sexiest thing Blaine had ever seen before in his life.

"You were taking forever."

"I'm sorry. Jamie was fussy. Darren told me to try songs from 'Little White Lie'…so I did."

"Blaine, do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and fuck me."

Kurt said, throwing the lube at Blaine. Blaine caught it, and removed his shirt quickly. He left his jeans on and climbed onto the bed. He leaned in and kissed Kurt softly, before lubing his fingers up and plunging them into him. Kurt came off the bed and keened loudly, causing Blaine to grin.

"Now, now baby. You like it hard."

"Fuck, Blaine…just, I don't even know…just fuck me."

Kurt pleaded. Blaine nodded and removed his fingers, and slid easily out of his jeans. He climbed onto the bed, picking the bottle up that he'd dropped on the bed and lubed himself up. They didn't use condoms, there was no need. They were both clean, and they loved each other. They loved feeling each other. Blaine groaned as he slicked his cock up and slid easily into Kurt. Kurt loved feeling Blaine inside of him, and always gave him the pleasure of being inside him. Blaine slammed into him and Kurt growled.

"Fuck yes, Blaine…that's amazing."

"I know, you love it don't you, baby?"

"I fucking love it. Don't ever stop fucking me, Blaine."

"I don't plan on it."

Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's cock and stroked it at the pace his hips were moving. He knew that they didn't have much time. Kurt could feel the coiling in his belly and the pulling in his back.

"So close, Blaine…so close."

"Let go, Kurt…just let go."

And he did. Kurt came as Blaine's powerful thrusts and his hand never once let up. Blaine felt himself come right behind Kurt. He collapsed down on top of him and smiled, nuzzling Kurt's neck.

"Wow."

"Fuck yes, wow. Your turn will come tonight, my wonderful husband to be. Jamie's gonna be up in about fifteen minutes. We'll need to get cleaned up. I've got a present for you tonight."

"Ooh, I can only imagine what it'll be."

"And tonight you'll find out! So, let's get up. I'll get in the shower first, you can go get him. Make sure he eats."

Blaine nodded, standing up and sliding into his jeans. He looked back at Kurt and grinned, knowing whatever it was that Kurt had in store for him, it was going to be fun. He smiled as he reached Jamie's room, knowing that nothing would touch him. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: Song used is 'Caught In The Lie' (Acoustic) by Darren Criss. More coming, promise! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So, as I posted Chapter 22, my laptop fried! Thanks to my dad, for letting me borrow his for awhile until I get a new one! But shhh! We won't tell him about this! SO, let's do it! Kurt's surprise. It's all fluff and stuff!**

Chapter 23

When Kurt came out of the shower, he stepped into the living room. He noticed Jamie and Blaine were sound asleep on the sofa. He grinned softly to himself and stepped outside onto the balcony to make a phone call. He knew he needed to start on Blaine's surprise, and in order for him to do that, he needed to get Blaine out of the apartment. But first, he needed to get the ball rolling. He waited until he heard the ring and smiled softly when he heard the voice.

"Anni's Flowers. Anni speaking?"

"Anni! It's Kurt."

"Kurt Hummel! Long time no hear! I hear congratulations are in order. And Blaine Anderson too, no less. He's a gorgeous man, Kurt."

"Thanks Anni. I agree. Now, to the reason I'm calling. I need six dozen roses."

"Six dozen? That's a lot!"

"Yeah, I know. But it's for Blaine. Now, I know you're good with having obscure colors. I've been researching them, and these are the ones I want."

"Okay Kurt, shoot."

Kurt sat down on their patio furniture and looked over his shoulder at Jamie and Blaine. They hadn't moved from the sofa, and that was good for Kurt. He needed them to stay out for as long as possible.

"I need a dozen red roses. Two dozen lavender roses, two dozen white ones, and a dozen orange roses."

"Anything else?"

"No. And I need you to do me a favor. Don't send them to the Wentworth. Send them to my new address. I'll give you that. But don't send them until this afternoon. Blaine has a meeting with some liquor reps, and Jamie's going to be with Finn and Rachel overnight."

Kurt smiled, and gave Anni the credit card information, and the address and a hefty tip. Anni had agreed to have them delivered at two p.m. The next thing Kurt did was called his friend at the bakery and have Blaine's favorite scones ordered and delivered at four p.m. This was going to be Kurt's plan. Before he could order the champagne, he heard Jamie cry. He got off the balcony and walked back inside to see Blaine tending to Jamie. Blaine then sat up and looked at his watch.

"It's okay hon. You don't have to meet with Bonnie and Petra until 1:30. It's not quite that time. But I don't have any meetings or anything, so I'll stay with Jamie until Finn gets here. Go get ready though."

Blaine nodded and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stood up. He walked over to Kurt and kissed him before he went to take a shower. Kurt finished all of his phone calls while Blaine was getting ready, including one from Mardie where she told him that the people selling the house accepted their offer. He made sure that Jamie was settled in front of the TV, before he went into their bedroom.

"Babe?"

"I'm in the bathroom. I just got out of the shower!"

Kurt smiled and walked into the bathroom to see Blaine standing there wrapped in a towel, and shaving cream on his face. Kurt shook his head and took the razor from Blaine and started shaving him.

"Mardie called."

"And?"

Kurt grinned and shaved Blaine's face. It was something they always did together to bring them closer. Though, Kurt never had to shave, because his face was always baby smooth.

"The sellers accepted our offer. All we have to do is sign the papers."

"Kurt, that's incredible!"

Blaine said, jumping off of the sink where Kurt had him sitting. Luckily Kurt had pulled his hand away before he could slice Blaine's cheek off. Kurt hugged him softly, then handed Blaine the razor. Blaine finished shaving himself, while Kurt went into the bedroom. He laid out Blaine's business clothes and smiled to himself. Everything was going so well for them. The wedding, and the house. It seemed that life was falling into place, and he couldn't be happier.

"Baby, I laid your outfit out on the bed! Jamie and I are going to the park across the street!"

"Okay! I'll see you when I get home. Maybe we can go out to dinner tonight!"

"Maybe!"

Kurt said, walking out of the bedroom. He took Jamie's stroller out of the hall closet and strapped Jamie into it. He was going to the park, but first, he was going to the grocery store to pick up the stuff he'd need for Blaine. He'd called ahead for the strawberries and chocolate and champagne, and was picking them up when Blaine left. He reached the park in record time and put Jamie in a swing. He pushed Jamie and took a lot of pictures for Blaine so he could see them later. Then, when he knew the coast was clear, he took Jamie out of the swing and put him back in the stroller. He picked up everything and headed back to the apartment. He had been prepping for the evening when his doorbell rang. Finn was coming to pick Jamie up after his lunch shift at the restaurant. Kurt looked at the clock and smiled. He was right on time. He went to the door and opened it, to see his brother standing there.

"Finn!"

"Hey little brother. Is the little guy ready?"

"All set. He's eating Cheerios and his bag is on the counter."

"So, what's the occasion?"

Finn asked, closing the door behind him. Kurt smiled, handing the blue superhero bag to his brother. Kurt knew he needed to explain his reasoning to Finn. But before he could open his mouth, the doorbell to the apartment rang. He knew that was the flower delivery. He went and opened the door and smiled when he saw Jennika, the delivery girl from Anni's.

"Kurt!"

"Hey Jennika! Need help?"

"Yeah actually. Where do you want them?"

"We'll put them in the refrigerator until I need them. I've got plans for Blaine and I, and these roses are going to help me with that. Finn, go help Jennika carry the roses in."

Finn nodded and helped Jennika carry the roses in. He placed the roses in the refrigerator, and Finn smiled. That's when Kurt offered him a glass of soda. Finn nodded and sat down.

"So, you asked me why I'm doing this. I'm doing this because I don't show Blaine how I feel enough. Blaine does a lot for both Jamie and myself, and I need to show him my gratitude. I love him, Finn. More than my whole life. And I need him to know that. I need him to know how much he's changed me."

"Sounds good to me. I'm gonna take the little man out of your hair, so you can set up."

"Thanks Finn. James Michael, you're gonna go with Uncle Finn!"

Kurt said, going to pick up Jamie. Jamie giggled and leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt smiled and looked at his son. He was so proud of his son. Even if he was only just over a year old.

"Love Daddy. Love Papa."

Kurt grinned and nuzzled Jamie. He'd started calling Blaine 'Papa' and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He handed Jamie off to Finn and promised to call him sometime tomorrow to go and pick him up, then watched as Finn walked out with Jamie. Kurt smiled and started on his plans. He melted down the chocolate bars and dipped the strawberries in them. He stuck them in the refrigerator and grabbed the candles out of the closet and set them up around the apartment. He put them in the bedroom and smiled softly to himself. He grabbed his nice champagne flutes down from the cabinet and set them up. He then looked at the clock. He knew that Blaine's meeting wasn't going to last too much longer, so he grabbed a couple of crystal bowls that he bought after he and Blaine moved in together. He took the orange ones and put them in a bowl, and put them on the table in the foyer. He took another bowl and mixed the red ones and the white ones together. He went into the bedroom and sprinkled them along the floor and the bed. Kurt was satisfied with that. He took a dozen of the lavender ones and put them in a vase with another of the dozen of white roses. He grabbed a little card he'd purchased for an occasion like this and filled it out. He was awaiting the scone delivery, and he smiled when it came. He took them out of the box and placed them on a tray with the champagne flutes, and the lavender and white roses. He started to light all of the candles and smiled as he was happy with his work. If this didn't show Blaine, nothing would. Just then, the door opened. Blaine stood in the doorway of the apartment and looked around. He then checked the number on the door. Kurt grabbed the champagne flutes that were filled with champagne and took one to Blaine.

"Did you know that orange roses mean passion? And I want to give you something."

Kurt said, handing him the glass. Blaine took it and noticed the bowl on the foyer table. He bent over and smelled the roses. They had a very beautiful smell to them, and Blaine knew they came from Anni's. Kurt came over carrying the lavender and white ones. Blaine took the vase and smiled.

"Kurt, what is all this?"

"I feel like I don't show you enough how much I love you. And this is me doing that. Jamie is at Rachel and Finn's tonight. Now, did you know that lavender roses mean love at first sight? And white means serenity. And the red ones, are everlasting love. And that's how I feel about you."

Blaine took another sip of the champagne and put his flute down. Then he walked over to Kurt, and set the vase on the dining room table. He walked over to Kurt and pulled him into a kiss.

"I know how much you love me, Kurt. Even if you don't show it. You took a chance on me when nobody else would, and I love you for that. I love that you chose me. I love that you agreed to marry me. And I love you for letting Jamie into my life."

Kurt smiled, and kissed Blaine. Everything was completely forgotten. He led Blaine to the bedroom and Blaine gasped. The room was done up in rose petals and candles. He started to cry.

"Let me show you just how much I do love you, Blaine."

Kurt said, planning to show Blaine, just how much he truly meant to him. And that was all he needed. Blaine, his love for him, and everything was just right.

**A/N2: Sue me, I needed it to be fluffy. And it is. Maybe soon I'll update! Oh, and btw…I got a job interview! Read and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Just for the record, I didn't forget! Lmao! I've been so crazy busy, that I haven't had time to do this! But I needed to get it started! So, may I present, the wedding! Spot the Klaine quote! **

Chapter 24

It was a big day. The day where his whole life changed. This was the day where he told Blaine that he'd give him his entire life. They'd agreed to go by Hummel-Anderson, because it made Jamie's adoption easier, but Kurt was secretly hoping to be Kurt, Blaine and James Anderson. As he lay in bed, without Blaine by his side, he knew that he felt different. He figured that texting Blaine would be okay, so he did exactly that. He grabbed his iPhone and pulled up Blaine's number. He smiled when he started sending the message.

"**So, today is our big day, Rockstar. You nervous?"-K**

Kurt smiled and got out of bed. Cooper was staying with Blaine at a hotel, while Kurt, Rachel and Finn stayed with Jamie at the apartment. He walked over to the closet and smiled at the perfectly tailored Armani suit sitting there. He smiled. The house was almost theirs. It was in the process of closing, and he couldn't be any more perfect. He heard his ringtone go off, and smiled as Blaine's picture popped up. He walked over and picked it up. He smiled when he read Blaine's text.

"**Not nervous. More ready than I've ever been. I miss you. Cooper's driving me crazy. Can't wait to become Blaine Hummel."-B**

Kurt grimaced. He didn't know why Blaine was against staying Anderson. But he knew that he wanted to give himself Blaine's name. Blaine waited patiently as Kurt answered him back. He sat down at the table where Cooper had made him a spinach omelet. It was his go-to nerve calming food. He smiled while he ate, and watched as Cooper walked into the kitchen.

"I see you got your omelet, Blainey."

"I did. Thank you so much."

Blaine said to his brother, as his phone vibrated again. Blaine swiped the screen and smiled warmly at the message that was on the screen. He was going to text Kurt back, before Cooper came around the island, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Who's that text from?"

"Kurt."

"The bride and groom can't communicate before the wedding, Blainey! You know that!"

"No, Coop. Bride can't see groom before the wedding. And there's no bride here. Just grooms. And there is nothing in the etiquette guide that says Kurt and I can't text. Besides, we've got a son to worry about now."

Blaine smiled and looked at Cooper, taking his phone back. He smiled and told Cooper that he had a few errands to run. He did. He needed to finalize the plans for the honeymoon. They were taking a short trip to Cancun for a short weekend. Kurt couldn't stay away from Jamie for too long, and the business was taking off. They couldn't stay away for too long. He was going to call Finn so he could take Jamie to the park for a couple hours. He had his and Kurt's bags already packed, so he had them all set. Blaine smiled. He was getting married in seven hours, and he couldn't be any happier. Kurt didn't want to stay Hummel, though he'd said that it would've been easier for him to keep Jamie's last name, but Blaine had wanted to stay Anderson. He did. He wanted to be Blaine, Kurt and Jamie Anderson. It would make things easier.

"**Why should you be Blaine Hummel? I told you that I was willing to become Kurt Anderson. It's easier for you, business wise."-K**

Blaine sighed and smiled. He knew Kurt was pushing this because this was the one little issue plaguing them before the wedding. Blaine knew that Kurt was right. He knew that it would be easier for work. So he figured he'd do what Kurt wanted, let him have the Anderson name.

"**Alright love, you win. So what is on your agenda for today? Spa day? Movies? What?"-B**

Blaine walked into the coffee shop that he and Kurt frequented. He was having a basket of their favorite coffees delivered today, and he knew that Kurt would appreciate that. He smiled as he got there and waved at his favorite baristas, Rhiannon and Stefan. They fangirled every time Kurt and Blaine had come in. Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his hand and grinned, knowing Rhi and Stef would love that.

"Blaine! Where's Kurt?!"

Stefan asked, knowing that they never came in alone. It worried people to see them solo. Blaine held up his phone and showed Stefan the text messages they're exchanging. Rhiannon came back over to see Blaine. She leaned forward and kissed him over the counter before looking at Stefan.

"Do you not remember the date today? It's their big day! Do you honestly think that Blaine and Kurt would be seen together? What can I get for you, darling?"

"Thanks Rhi. Kurt would kill me if I showed up at the house. I'm having a little day with Jamie before the wedding today, but Finn is bringing him by. I need a basket of the Medium Drip, and a basket and a half of the Nonfat Mocha delivered to the apartment. Kurt's there, but it's fine."

"Coming up."

Rhiannon said as Blaine read Kurt's text message. Blaine smiled at what he saw in the text message while Stefan and Rhi got their coffee together.

"**Brunch with Rachel at Tavern. Then going over to the wedding location to make sure everything's right. Today's our day, Mr. Anderson, and nothing will ruin that. I've gotta go. I love you."-K**

"**I love you more, Kurt."-B**

Blaine slid his cell phone back in his pocket, and handed his credit card over to Stefan as he rang up the purchases. Blaine added in a stuffed puppy dog making kissy faces and a card that had a personal message. Rhiannon had delivered coffee to them before, so the address thing was no big deal to her. Blaine smiled and knew he wouldn't run into Kurt when he went to pick up Jamie because he was leaving for brunch. That was awesome. He walked through Central Park and walked past their house and smiled. As soon as they came back from their honeymoon, they'd be able to move in. They'd agreed on the bare minimum, until Kurt had time to decorate it himself. He smiled warmly and headed towards their apartment to pick up Jamie. He got there and smiled. Life could be no better. He knocked twice and smiled when Finn poked his head out.

"Hey Blaine. They just left."

"Cool. This is weird. I can come in, right?"

"Sure! Sure. Sorry dude, come in!"

Finn said, opening the door wider for him. Blaine stepped in, and he saw Jamie dressed to the nines, just like Kurt would have him. He was wearing all Prada and Versace. Jamie darted over to Blaine and extended his arms to him. Blaine squatted down and smiled at the squealing little boy.

"He was so excited to be having lunch with his Papa."

Finn said, smiling at his future brother in law. He knew Blaine and Kurt were in love, and that was all he needed for Kurt. He could see just how amazing Blaine was for Kurt. Finn watched as Blaine and Jamie talked about the Bubble Guppies and Finn walked over carrying a box. He handed it to Blaine and smiled.

"Kurt told me to give this to you when you came to pick the boy up. He wants you to open it in front of me. And he wants to see a video of your reaction."

Blaine was confused, but he smiled. Finn had his cell phone on the video camera and Blaine smiled and opened the box. Sitting on the top of the little foam was a note. He opened the paper and read the note from Kurt. He gasped as the tears sprung to his eyes.

"_Dearest Blaine,_

_Today is the biggest day of our life. Nothing beats waking up to you in the morning, and I'm glad you chose me to do it. I don't know how you got me to throw caution to the wind and fall in love with you, but I did. I left you this little note because I needed you to know that even though we're not together right now, we'll be together forever. And I'm happy. I'm more in love with you everyday. And that's all I could ever ask for. I'll see you at the MOMA tonight at six p.m. to become Mr. Kurt Anderson. Don't forget to drop Jamie back off to Finn at four. _

_I love you. I'll see you tonight._

_Forever yours,_

_Kurt."_

Finn smiled at Blaine's reaction and knew Kurt would approve. When Blaine had agreed to get married at the Museum of Modern Art, Blaine knew he'd do anything for Kurt. Blaine smiled and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note for Kurt. He knew that Finn would get it to him, and Blaine thanked Kurt. He had his vows memorized, since Kurt had agreed that speaking their feelings was important. Blaine got Jamie's stroller out of the closet and they headed out. He was so glad to be spending time with his son. They went and played in the park and just hung out. He sighed and knew that he needed to get back to his apartment for a few hours. He sighed and wheeled Jamie back. He smiled at Finn and gave Jamie to him, kissing him softly. He strolled back to his hotel room and jumped into the shower. It was close to being time to leave for the museum, and Cooper walked back in, carrying Blaine's suit.

"Almost ready to marry the man of your dreams, little brother?"

"You know I am. I'm ready to become Blaine and Kurt Anderson."

Cooper smiled at his brother as he walked back into the hotel room. He knew he needed to say something to Blaine, and so he was going to. He knew he hadn't been the best brother to him, and he was definitely trying. Cooper cleared his throat and looked at Blaine. Blaine looked up from buttoning the white shirt he'd had on and looked at his brother.

"What's up Coop?"

"Blainey, I need you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best brother to you. But you asking me to be your Best Man made all the difference in the world to me. I adore Kurt, Blaine. And I love you. And I know that things are going to be amazing for you. I'm looking forward to being in Jamie's life as his pretty cool uncle, and in any other kid's lives that you two may have together."

Blaine smiled and slipped into his pants and walked over to Cooper and hugged him. He had nerves, sure. He was marrying the greatest man in the world in just a little while, and he needed his brother at this point. He'd never been more glad that his brother was here for him than he was right now.

"Did you invite Mom and Dad?"

"No. And I don't consider them my family. Kurt and Jamie are. And I could give a shit less if they show up."

Blaine said, straightening his tie slightly. He was the happiest man on the earth. He was waiting for Jeff to arrive as well as David, because they made up his wedding party, he wondered how Kurt was faring at MOMA with the rest of the preparation, and smiled when he got a text from him. His smile soon faded when he saw it.

"**Remind me to never put Rachel in charge of anything again. I'm ready to rip her face off. Love the coffee delivery btw. Rhiannon was a little put out that we didn't invite her, so I did. No worries, everything is still okay. See you soon, husband."-K**

Blaine smiled and went to answer the knock that he heard on the door. It was Jeff and David. Cooper joined them all and headed downstairs to the limousine that was waiting to take them to MOMA. Blaine kept breathing. He'd be reconciled with Kurt soon enough.

A little while later, they arrived at MOMA and that's when the photographer came out. The whole wedding party was there too. Blaine smiled as he, David, Nick and Cooper took pictures first. Then Kurt came out and smiled. He was breathtaking to Blaine dressed in a top hat and tails in all white. Blaine was speechless as Rachel, Dalia, Alyssa and Casey, three waitresses from the bar that were close to he and Kurt were there taking pictures. Then the wedding party got together, and then they went back inside to take their places while Blaine and Kurt took photos together and then with Jamie as well. Then Finn and Cooper, who acted as their family representatives. Kurt kissed Blaine softly, then headed back into the museum. Blaine followed suit and they waited until it was time. Blaine had agreed with Kurt that since he was wearing white, he'd walk down the aisle. Blaine stood there all grinning and happy, knowing this was the single happiest day of his entire life. Once Kurt made it to him, he took his hand, and let the Minister begin.

"Hello everyone. As you can see, we're doing things a little unconventionally here. But then we agree that Blaine and Kurt aren't a conventional couple. I met the young men just a few short months ago, when Kurt called, frustrated that there were no Ministers or judges willing to perform a same sex marriage. But then they hadn't met me. Now, the boys have asked me to start out with a quote of Blaine's that he loved so much. And so I'm going to."

The Minister said, opening her book and turning to the page that Blaine had earmarked for her. The book had been his grandmothers, a symbol of the only other person here besides Cooper and Rachel and Finn to support them. He smiled as the Minister continued on.

"'I feel good with my husband. I like his warmth and his bigness and his being there and his making and his jokes. And his stories and what he reads, and how he likes fishing and walks and pigs and foxes and little animals and is honest and not vain or fame-crazy and how he shows his gladness for what I cook him and joy when I make him something, a poem or a cake, and how he is troubled when I am unhappy and wants to do anything so I can fight out my soul battles and grow up with courage and philosophical ease. I love his good smell and his body that fits well with mine as if they were made in the same body shop to do just that. What is only pieces, doled out here and there to this boy, and that boy, that made me like pieces of them, is all jammed together in my husband. So I don't want to look around anymore. I don't need to look around for anything.' That was a quote by Sylvia Plath from her journals. Blaine and Kurt have decided to speak their own vows before you today, and so we'll start with them. Kurt, you're first."

"Thank you. Blaine, today I stand before you a changed man. When we met all those months ago, I was broken, shy and sad. You're constant flirting, the fact that you didn't take no for an answer, and most importantly the way you smiled at me, made me realize just what I needed. You. You were all I ever needed. And we have this amazing life together. Our job, our house, and most importantly our son. I know I tell you this every morning when we wake up, but I'm the luckiest bastard on the face of the earth. I love you, Blaine Andrew Anderson. Always and forever."

Blaine was crying when Kurt had finished with his speech. Kurt reached up and wiped away a tear from his face, and Blaine needed to find his voice to speak. He cleared his throat and smiled, reaching up to stroke Kurt's cheek, before he started speaking.

"Kurt, our journey is one of a fairytale. I never wanted a boyfriend, until I met you. I never wanted a child, until I met Jamie. I never wanted a husband, until I asked you to marry me. You threw my world into a tailspin Kurt. A tailspin that I'll gladly take, no matter what. If there is one thing that I know, it's my feelings for you. You make my life worth living, every day. The drama, the idiocy, the ridiculousness of that silly song that I'd sent you a text of. It makes today absolutely perfect. I promise to always love you. I promise to defend you, even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you, to always pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year. To kiss you wherever and whenever you want, but mostly, just to make sure you remember how perfectly imperfect you are."

Kurt was sobbing by this point. Blaine had gone super romantic on him, and he'd never heard Blaine speak like that before. The minister smiled at the crying men, and motioned for the rings. Cooper handed Blaine his, while Rachel handed Kurt his. The Minister looked at Kurt first and smiled.

"Okay Kurt, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and slid the ring on his finger, kissing his hand softly. He looked into Blaine's eyes and he knew. This was his forever, his destiny and he couldn't help but to be emotional about it.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"And now you, Blaine. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

The Minister knew her job was almost complete. She smiled at the two men standing before her and she grinned happily. This was by far one of her more loving weddings. All she had left to do now, was end it.

"Okay, if nobody has any objections, then by the power vested in me by this wonderful state of New York, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss!"

And then Kurt and Blaine didn't hear anything else. All they heard was the sound of their hearts beating, and when they pulled away, they kept their foreheads touching. They looked into each other's eyes and saw all the happiness shining through and nothing would pull them apart.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, I wanted it to be perfect! No, scratch that. I needed it to be perfect. I've written this and rewritten it so many times, that I figured I needed it to be right. And, I'm hoping that this does it justice!**

Chapter 25

Blaine smiled as he looked at his husband. _Husband. _His vows were spot on. He'd never wanted a boyfriend, until Kurt and those jeans walked into his life. And now he had a husband and a son, and never wanted anything else in his entire life.

"You stay here, angel. I'm going to go check us in. I'll come back and get you when I'm done."

Kurt nodded, and leaned in to accept Blaine's kiss. Blaine chuckled to himself as he walked over to the counter and smiled. He was fluent in eight different languages, and Spanish wasn't one of them. Lucky for him, the lady at the front desk spoke English. Blaine grinned and waited behind a nice elderly couple. Blaine watched Kurt perch on a chair, and smiled at the elderly woman who turned to look at him.

"Hi there."

"Oh, hello."

"I'm Eleanor. This is my husband Simon."

"Hi Eleanor. I'm Blaine. My husband, Kurt…is right over there."

Blaine said, pointing to the chair. Eleanor followed Blaine's finger to where Kurt was sitting. Eleanor smiled and nodded politely at Kurt who nodded politely back at her, a confused expression on his face.

"He's handsome."

"Yes he is. I'm a very lucky man."

"I think you're both lucky. So how long have you and your Kurt been married?"

Blaine chuckled and looked at his watch. He couldn't believe that he and Kurt had only been husbands for six and a half hours. Blaine moved ahead as Simon and Eleanor moved over. He answered the secretary at the counter, before turning back to Eleanor.

"Reservations for Anderson. And Eleanor, to answer your question, about six hours."

"Newlyweds! Oh Simon, that's amazing! Simon and I have been married for fifty-four years."

"That is absolutely wonderful, Eleanor."

"Please, call me Ellie. Are you here on your honeymoon?"

"Yes ma'am." Blaine said, signing the receipt for his credit card. He then smiled warmly at Ellie and Simon. Simon couldn't careless about the conversation taking place in front of them, he was more engrossed in the soccer scores. "But unfortunately, we're only here for the weekend. Kurt and I have to get back to our son."

"You have a son?"

"Yes ma'am. Jamie. He's almost two."

Blaine said, taking out his cell phone and pulling up pictures of Jamie and he and Kurt. He showed them to Ellie and grinned. He was beaming with pride. Blaine looked over at Kurt and noticed that he had that look on his face. The look that he wore when he was getting pissed. He needed to go upstairs and pound into his husband. Ellie handed his phone back to him.

"Your husband looks a little put-off. Why don't you go rock his world."

"I will Ellie, thank you. It was nice meeting you too, Blaine. Congratulations. And remember, the key to a successful relationship is for you to communicate."

Blaine nodded and grabbed his paperwork off the counter, watching Ellie drag Simon off to one of the restaurants in the hotel. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and grinned, pulling him towards him. Kurt kissed Blaine softly and hummed into his mouth. Blaine broke away, and led Kurt to the elevator.

"What was that about?"

"What? I was being friendly, that's all."

"She looked like a crazy cat lady."

"Ellie was really nice. She and Simon have been married for fifty-four years. And she thinks you're handsome. I had to agree."

"I agree too. I'm more than handsome."

"Yes you are, now lets go and get you out of those clothes shall we?"

Blaine said, as the elevator door opened. He loved making Kurt blush. They got to the top floor and the elevator doors opened into the most amazing penthouse. Kurt's breath hitched as he took in the scene before him. Blaine had gone all out for this and he wouldn't be surprised if it set them back a couple pennies. He looked around and that's when he saw them. The roses. Blaine had taken his idea, and modified it. There were bouquets of lavender and red roses scattered around the room. Blaine smiled at his husband and kissed his hand softly.

"The love of my life once told me that Lavender flowers meant love at first sight. And that red meant everlasting love. I fall more in love everyday with you, and you are my soulmate. And I know that things are happening so fast, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine hard. There was nothing stopping them. Finn and Rachel had Jamie for the weekend, there was no business meetings or anything, they were going to start moving into the house when they got back from their honeymoon. As much as Kurt wanted to explore the room, he couldn't. He pulled away from Blaine and grabbed his hand. They found the bedroom and Kurt gasped again when he saw all the candles and the roses scattered across the bed and the floor.

"You showed me what it felt like to be loved, Kurt. Now I want to show you. You did this for me, let me do this for you."

Kurt nodded and Blaine led him to the bed. Kurt smiled and lay on the bed, watching Blaine remove his cardigan sweater. He looked down at Kurt and smiled. This beautiful angel was his forever, and he'd spend every moment of forever worshipping that body. Blaine climbed onto the bed and removed Kurt's shoes and socks. He smiled softly and lifted Kurt's leg, kissing each one of his toes softly. He wanted to take his time, not rush. And that's what he was going to do. Kurt smiled softly, reaching up and running his hand through Blaine's curls. Blaine reached up and unzipped Kurt's jeans, smiling when Kurt lifted his hips without Blaine telling him. Blaine slid Kurt's jeans down and dropped them to the side of the bed. Blaine lay down in front of Kurt and grabbed his leg. He kissed his foot then started kissing up his leg, leaving marks there. He smiled when he got to Kurt's hips, because they were still covered in boxer briefs. He smiled and reached up. Kurt grabbed his hands and then growled. Blaine thought he'd fall apart over it. He noticed Blaine's lust filled eyes and smiled seductively at him.

"As much as I love the fact that you want to take it slow, you teasing me, isn't helping the situation. Can you stop biting my legs and suck my cock like a good husband should."

Blaine shook his head and grabbed Kurt by the sweater he was still wearing. He kissed Kurt hard and then removed his shirt. Blaine took his the remainder of his clothes off, and removed Kurt's boxer briefs. He smiled and didn't give Kurt any warning before sinking his warm mouth down on top of Kurt's already stiff cock.

"Holy fuck, Blaine-"

Kurt said, running his fingers through Blaine's hair. Blaine smiled, loving the fact that his husband was coming apart like this. He smiled as he stopped sucking on Kurt and looked up at him, sliding his fingers into his mouth. Once Kurt moaned the sweetest sound Blaine had ever heard, he went back to sucking on Kurt, while gently inserting a finger into Kurt. He loved how Kurt's hole was always willing for him. He inserted his fingers slowly, letting Kurt get stretched sufficiently. Blaine always knew Kurt's body better than he knew his own and he knew that Kurt was close, and if he wanted his night to end early, he'd better stop. Once he thought Kurt was sufficiently stretched, he stopped sucking on him.

"Tease."

"I'm not."

"You better be fucking me."

"Oh, I plan on it…later. Right now, I want to _make love_ to my _husband._"

Blaine had said. Kurt couldn't help the tenderness that he'd felt at that moment. Blaine lined himself up to Kurt's entrance and kissed him, while inching himself slowly into Kurt. Once he'd gotten all the way in, he reached up and kissed Kurt tenderly, watching as his skin glowed under the candle light. Blaine teasingly slid out of Kurt and smiled at him. He slammed back into him before pulling out again. Blaine wanted slow and loving, and that's what he was going to do. He was going to take it slow. Blaine smiled as he tortured Kurt with his hips.

"Fuck Blaine, I love you…I need it harder."

"No way, we take it slow."

Blaine said, slamming into him again, knowing when he'd hit Kurt's sweet spot. Kurt's hips came up to meet Blaine's and Blaine kept slamming into that spot. Kurt was writhing and sweating and groaning beneath Blaine and he knew that Kurt was close. He reached down and started stroking Kurt's hardness and placed soft kisses on his chest, his neck, and then finally, his lips. Kurt moaned then broke away from the kiss.

"So…so fuckin' close, Blaine…please."

"Come for me, Kurt."

Blaine said, feeling himself creeping closer to his release. Blaine knew that if Kurt lost it, that he would, and he'd time it perfectly. And he felt Kurt's balls tingle, and then he felt the stickiness hit his hands. Blaine was groaning loudly and burying himself inside Kurt, emptying himself inside his husband. Once he came down from the orgasm, he cuddled into Kurt.

"That was just what I needed, Blaine."

"I know. I love you, Kurt Anderson."

"And I love you, Blaine Anderson. So, what's next?"

"Sleep."

Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer, and Kurt couldn't say no to that. He snuggled down with Blaine and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: There ya go! Romance and smut! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: I'm going to try this again. For some reason, I just can't seem to get a chapter written, fucking writer's block. But I'm going to do the best I can while writing this. If it's shit, blame the muses. I'm trying to get updates done. I truly am. But, this is what I came up with.**

Chapter 26

"Blaine, it's me…"

"Blaine, seriously. Pick up."

"Baby, if you don't answer the phone, I'm gonna send Finn over."

Blaine heard the messages on the answering machine, but he couldn't wrap his mind around it. He couldn't get to the phone to answer it. He crawled across the kitchen floor and tried to grab at it. He reached up, and had nothing. He had the door open and he slumped, face down on the floor in between the living room and the kitchen. He heard the voice, but couldn't react to it.

"Blaine? Dude, are you here? Kurt's getting nervous that you're not answering any of his calls."

Finn walked around the corner and that's when he saw Blaine's bloody body lying in between the living room and the kitchen. Finn gasped loudly and reached for the phone. He dialed 911 first, and had the ambulance dispatched, then he called Kurt.

"Wentworth Bar and Grille, Arielle speaking."

"Arielle, it's Finn. I need to speak with Kurt. It's an emergency."

Finn said, grabbing a towel from the kitchen and putting it on the wound in Blaine's stomach. He pressed down hard to control the bleeding, and spoke to Blaine while Arielle put him on hold. He sighed and felt the tears well up in his eyes.

"Hold on, Blaine. Please…hold on for Jamie and Kurt."

"Wentworth Bar and Grille, this is Kurt."

"Kurt, it's Finn."

"Finn! Where's Blaine? Is he at the house? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's at the house…but he's not okay. Dude, I found him in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. He's bleeding. It looks like he may have been stabbed."

Kurt knew Finn was a prankster, but he'd never joke about something as evil and hateful as Blaine and being stabbed. Kurt had a nagging sensation that something was off all day, but he couldn't determine what. Now he knew. He felt faint. He walked over to one of the booths, with the cordless phone in his hand and sat down.

"Where is he?"

"In the house. In the doorway in between the living room and the kitchen. His body's more in the kitchen and his legs in the living room."

Kurt was trying not to panic. He was trying to keep a clear head. He knew that Jamie was in the back with Rachel, he also knew that Delia was here, and if he had to leave, he could. He needed to know what was wrong with Blaine.

"Should I leave the bar?"

"I would think so yes. But do not bring Jamie here."

"It's that bad?"

"It could be a lot worse. No! Blaine, dammit Blaine…keep fighting!"

Finn yelled. Kurt knew what he had to do. He had to get there. He lived in New York, he had rights. And he was going to be there with his husband, when the ambulance got there. He spoke with Finn a little bit longer, told Delia what happened. He knew Finn would call Rachel, and he dashed into his office, got his keys and drove home. When he got there, the ambulance was there. He saw the two paramedics wheeling Blaine out, and then Finn there with his head in his hands. Kurt got to the ambulance and yelled out.

"Excuse me! Sir! That's my husband! I'm Kurt Anderson! That's my husband, Blaine!"

"Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hudson there said you were arriving. Quick, hop in. We'll update you on the way there!"

The female paramedic said. Kurt climbed under the crime scene tape and into the back of the ambulance. He looked down at his husband. Blaine was pale. There were gauze bandages wrapped around his stomach, and blood was seeping through.

"Mr. Anderson, from what we could get out of Mr. Hudson, Mr. Anderson was found in between the kitchen and the living room, with a stab wound to the stomach. From what we can see, none of the major arteries were touched at all. We won't know for certain until we get him to the hospital and looked at. He keeps going in and out. Keeps asking for someone named Kurt."

Kurt pointed to himself, and the paramedic smiled. Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine's temple softly, and took his hand. He whispered in Blaine's ear and smiled as he saw Blaine's chest rise and fall. They arrived at the hospital, and Kurt knew he'd need to be by himself. He needed to know who stabbed his husband in the stomach. He needed to know what happened. But first, he needed to calm himself down. He started singing. It was the only thing he could think of to do to calm himself down. And he started singing a song that Blaine often sang to him when he was stressed out.

_Come up to reach you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start_

Kurt waited for someone to come and sit with him. He knew Finn was at home changing his shirt, and that he'd be there as soon as he could get there. Kurt waited and waited for what seemed like forever, until a woman with light brown hair and a warm smile greeted him. She introduced herself as Doctor Kennedy and that's when she started talking.

"Mr. Anderson suffered a stab wound to the stomach. While it wasn't exactly fatal, it wasn't exactly in the best location. There was some damage to his stomach lining and the intestines. He's critical, but stable. And since you're his husband and therefore his next of kin, you're allowed to be with him."

Kurt nodded, knowing that he needed to be with Blaine. To hell with waiting for Finn. He followed Doctor Kennedy down the hall to where Blaine's room was. Doctor Kennedy pointed to 1115 and Kurt nodded and walked in. His stomach was closed, he was hooked up to machines, and all he wanted to do was cry. Kurt walked over to the chair, and pulled it close to Blaine's head. He dropped his chin on the mattress, held Blaine's hand, and did the one thing he knew to do when his emotions got out of hand. He started singing again. The song that made him wish Blaine were singing it instead.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Don't speak as loud as my heart_

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh, and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

Kurt was crying so hard through those verses, he fell asleep. He was clutching Blaine's hand. He wasn't leaving and that was the end of that.

Blaine woke up a short time later, when the sleep meds wore off. He looked at the unfamiliar ceiling and grimaced. It was bright, and too much like a hospital. He turned his head and noticed the bed. He was in the hospital. And that's when it had all hit him. He'd gotten back to the house and he'd noticed the intruder.

_Blaine walked into the house and smiled. He was picking up a few things and then heading back to the bar. It was his turn to stay with the bar tonight, while Kurt stayed home with Jamie. They usually alternated nights and tonight was Kurt's night. Blaine had already placed the dinner order. He was going to make sure his husband was treated like a king while running the restaurant tonight. Just as he was about to go into the kitchen, he saw a shadowy figure step out of it. He looked up and gasped._

"_Congressman Smythe?"_

"_Blaine, son. How are you?"_

"_Fine thank you. Can I ask you what you're doing here, Congressman?"_

_Blaine watched as Congressman Smythe put down the knife that he had in his hand and removed his sweatshirt. Blaine knew this was going to end bad. Really bad. But he kept thinking about how much Kurt meant to him, and how much Jamie meant to him. _

"_I found out just what happened between you and Sebastian. I'm sorry that my son is an ass, but you see…us Smythes, we lack the sensitivity gene. What happened to you, Blaine. You were such a successful musician. Then you go to the Wentworth, and meet this guy, and then suddenly you leave the business, make my son look bad, and marry the first guy you meet? I had you pegged differently, Blaine."_

_Blaine rolled his eyes and Congressman Smythe stepped forward, picking up the knife again, and holding it. He glared at Blaine, and Blaine knew he had to do something. Blaine knew that this wouldn't end well. But he'd fight for Kurt and Jamie as much as he could._

"_My husband and son are my business, Grant. Not yours. And I don't like the fact that you're disrespecting Kurt and Jamie. Now, it was my decision to leave the business. It was my decision to become co-owners of a bar with Kurt, and it was my decision to fall in love with him. And yes, Grant. Your son is an ass. He almost took away the most important thing to me."_

"_And I'm going to finish his job. When Sebastian told me that you were with the owner of the establishment, I went right to work. I set up the robbery. I let Sebastian and Karofsky take the fall. Stupid boys. They didn't understand it, at all. They were both puppets. And I was okay with that. I told them to make Kurt suffer. So they did. And now, we make him suffer further."_

_Congressman Smythe said, plunging the knife into Blaine's stomach. Blaine knew his life was over at that point. He saw Congressman Smythe stop and drop to his knees and look into Blaine's eyes._

"_Payback's a bitch, Anderson. That's for Sebastian."_

Blaine shuddered as he watched Kurt move. Blaine lifted his hand and removed it from Kurt's. He reached up to stroke Kurt's hair softly. Kurt moved his head and opened his eyes. He gasped and started to cry. Blaine smiled at his husband and opened his mouth to speak.

"Kurt."

"Shh, Blaine, don't speak. I'm going to get the nurse. I'll be back."

Kurt said, dashing out of the room. He ran into Finn and Nick and Jeff standing outside. He briefly filled them in, and the nurse on duty paged Doctor Kennedy. Kurt followed Doctor Kennedy inside, and sat in the chair next to Blaine as she checked him over.

"Mr. Anderson, I'm Doctor Marth Kennedy. I was the one that operated on you. You were brought in because you were stabbed in the stomach. Now, as far as we know, the small intestine is healing nicely, as is the lining in your stomach. Had your brother-in-law not gotten to you, when he did, the results would've been catastrophic for you. Kudos to him for finding you. We're gonna keep you here for a couple days."

Blaine nodded, too afraid to talk, but Kurt was there, and that was all he needed. He watched as Kurt asked all the questions and smiled at his husband. He knew that he needed to talk to Kurt, and he would. Kurt looked at him with those piercing blue eyes and Blaine smiled.

"I…love…you."

Blaine said, raising Kurt's hand to kiss it. Kurt blushed and grinned as Blaine placed Kurt's hand gently back on the bed. Blaine needed to tell Kurt who did it, and he would.

"I love you too. What happened, Blaine? I was so scared when Finn called me. Who did this?"

"Stabbed…me too…Sebastian's…dad."

"Congressman Smythe did this?"

Blaine nodded, his eyelids heavy. He wanted to sleep some more. Kurt wouldn't exact revenge, that wasn't who he was. But he knew people who could. And he'd call them, just as soon as he was done with Blaine.

"I'll take care of you my love. Always. Sleep. I'm gonna go talk to Finn and Nick and Jeff."

"Love you, Kurt."

"Love you too, Blainey."

And Blaine was asleep in a matter of moments. Kurt was already exacting his revenge, and he knew just who to call to make it happen.

**A/N: Dum, dum, dum…sorry! Song used: 'The Scientist' by Coldplay. I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I think I want Kurt to exact revenge on Congressman Smythe. I know I would. Hi to my new readers…I love you all. I'm so close to 100 (thanks Marth!) can this send me over the edge? Haha. Here we go. Revenge is a dish…**

Chapter 27

"Revenge is a dish that's best served cold."

"Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged. Crimes are avenged."

"Instead of a man of peace and love, I have become a man of violence and revenge."

It didn't matter how many quotes Kurt found on revenge, he knew that he'd needed to exact it on the man who did this to his husband. He looked at Rosa, his nanny, and he knew. He knew what he needed to do. He motioned to Rosa and told her that he was going to go and make a phone call. He stepped outside the room and waited. He then headed over to the elevator bank and downstairs to the parking lot. He knew there were benches there, and he went and sat down on one. He took his phone out and looked through his contacts list. He smiled when he found it. He put his Bluetooth in and smiled as he heard the click.

"Abrams?"

"Artie, it's Kurt. I need some help."

"Kurt! So glad you could call! I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding. Congratulations! Rachel says Blaine is an amazing man."

"He is. Thank you. He's actually the reason I'm calling. Blaine was stabbed, Artie. I almost lost him last night. I need help. I need someone to help me exact revenge on the person who did it. Now, he's a little bit of a high profile celebrity, so it's going to need to be kept hush hush."

"How hush hush? And how high profile?"

"Very hush hush, and Congressman."

"Fuck buddy, that's gonna be hard. But I think I can do it."

"You can?"

"Yeah. I've got a guy. Is money still no object?"

"Definitely."

"I'll call you back when I have the guy. We'll set it all into place."

"Thanks Artie."

"No problem, Kurt."

Artie said, hanging up. Kurt had faith that Artie would find someone to take this cause up. He couldn't jeopardize Jamie's adoption for anyone. He made his way up to Blaine's room, and found that Doctor Kennedy was walking out of Blaine's room.

"Doctor Kennedy?"

She turned and looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled at her, and she smiled back at him. There was a small chance that something bad could happen, but he knew that if it were, Rosa would've rushed down to get him. They made their way towards the bank of chairs and sat down.

"Mr. Anderson, Blaine has no evidence of infection. He's still pretty weak, but we want to get him up and walking. The sooner, the better. He's more worried about his son and you. The worry isn't going to help him. So, we're considering putting him under with the amount of undue stress he's putting himself in."

"Doctor Kennedy, there's no reason to worry about that. I'll handle that, trust me. I'll get him up out of bed and walking around."

"If he walks well enough, and gets his strength back up, we'll talk about letting him go home."

Kurt nodded and thanked Doctor Kennedy as she got up and walked away. Kurt walked back into the room and saw Blaine and Rosa playing 'Go Fish'. He came in and ruffled Blaine's curls, before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"K-kurt! Where d-did you g-go?"

Blaine asked. It was hard for him to talk, because of the stuttering. Blaine also knew that the stuttering was coming from the fact that he couldn't take a proper breath, and that his brain was protecting itself from everything. Rosa excused herself to go home for the evening, and smiled when Kurt paid her. He sat down in the chair that she'd vacated and smiled.

"I had to go make a phone call, baby. I wasn't gone long."

"Th-that's what R-rosa said. S-she said y-you hadn't b-been g-gone l-long."

"Nope. I'm right here. I promised you forever, Anderson, and I mean it."

"You better. So, what did Doctor Kennedy say to you?"

"That you unnecessarily worrying about me and Jamie is hindering your recovery process. We're going to be okay. I've hired someone to watch the bar, I've got someone watching the apartment, I've got someone watching the hospital, I've got someone watching the room."

What Kurt wasn't telling Blaine was that he had someone going after the Congressman. He stroked Blaine's hand and kissed his fingers softly. He knew Blaine was worried about them. He thanked whatever was up in the sky for bringing Blaine to him.

"Too much, K-kurt."

"It isn't. I'm keeping us safe, I promise. Look, I'm going to get you up and out of bed. And maybe even give you a sponge bath, if you're up to it."

Blaine smiled and nodded. He threw the blanket back and watched as Kurt stood up. He walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed Blaine by the hands. Once he had a tight grip on Blaine's hands, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and hauled him up. Blaine was on his feet and Kurt smiled softly.

"Okay Blaine, you're going to take a couple steps forward. Now, move."

Blaine nodded as he did what Kurt said. He was just weak, that was all. There wasn't anything that was stopping him from walking. Blaine and Kurt did a lap around the hospital room, before Blaine started feeling some discomfort in his stomach. Kurt was proud of him to be able to make it that far. He lay Blaine down in the bed and Blaine held his hand. He looked at him and grinned.

"Can y-you sing for m-me?"

"Sure baby, what do you want to hear?"

"Anything as lo-long as you sing it."

Blaine said. Kurt nodded and searched through his memory banks until he found the perfect song. It was a beautiful song, and he loved singing it to Jamie around the house. He made sure that Blaine was situated before he started singing.

"_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love, you have found peace_

_You were searching for relief_

_You gave it all, gave into the call_

_You took a chance and_

_You took a fall for us._

_You came thoughtfully, loved faithfully_

_You taught me honor, you did it for me. _

_Tonight you will sleep for good_

_You will wait for me my love_

_Now I am strong (Now I am strong)_

_You gave me all_

_You gave all you had and now I am home"_

Blaine watched Kurt sing this song. He kept hearing Kurt sing this song to Jamie and it was a beautiful version. He kept drifting off to sleep, but what he wanted to do was to keep his eyes open and watch Kurt. And that's what he did. He kept his eyes open and listened as he sang.

"_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave me blind_

_My love, look what you can do_

_I am mending, I'll be with you_

_You took my hand, added a plan_

_You gave me your heart_

_I asked you to dance with me_

_You loved honestly_

_Did what you could release_

_Aaaahhh oooh"_

Kurt knew that he was singing an incredible song to his husband, and he knew that the meaning of the song was worthless. His love for Blaine would never leave, because he needed Blaine in his life. He needed Blaine here with him, always. He continued singing and smiled as he finished off the song.

"_I know you're pleased to go_

_I won't relieve this love_

_Now I am strong (Now I am strong)_

_You gave me all_

_You gave all you had and now I am home_

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, I'll be with you_

_Oooooohh, ooooh_

_Du du du oooohhhhh"_

Blaine found the strength to clap for Kurt, and smiled when Kurt bowed in the chair. Kurt smiled warmly and kissed Blaine's hand. He could tell that Blaine wanted to sleep, and he'd let him do that.

"Go to sleep, my love. I'll be here when you wake up."

Kurt said, reacting to his phone buzzing. He had a text from Artie and he watched as Blaine drifted off. Once Blaine was in a deep sleep, Kurt tapped the message screen and pulled up the message, satisfied with what he saw.

"_Message From: Artie Abrams_

_Found a guy to do it. You know him well. Name's Noah Puckerman. Noah will be in touch when the mission is complete. Tell Blaine I said hi, and get well soon. Payment to be rendered after it's done."_

Kurt grinned. He was protecting his family the best way he knew how, and that was all he could ask for. He smiled at his husband and knew he'd made the right decision.

**A/N2: Song used is 'My Love' by Sia. I for some ungodly reason, want them to do this! You know how we do things! Reviews are like klainebows!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Life gets in the way sometimes. New Year…new update. Wow guys, just wow. When I checked yesterday, I had a hundred and forty one reviews. This fic isn't even that good! Alas, a couple more chapters and we're gonna call it quits! I already know how I'm ending it! So, where were we? Oh yes…Congressman Smythe getting his…. Muahahahahaha**

Chapter 28

Kurt sat by Blaine looking at his phone. He knew that he was anxious, but he'd never asked anyone to do something like this before. It was different though, when the one you loved most was in danger. He knew Blaine was sleeping, and he also knew that if Blaine found out what Kurt was doing, he'd most surely disapprove. He was just about to text Artie, when his phone rang. He opened the door and stepped out before answering.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, Puck."

"Hey Puck. Is it done?"

"Yeah, watch the news. Artie said that you didn't want him dead, so I didn't kill him. But he's not going to be hurting anyone for a long time. Watch the news tonight. You'll see."

"Thanks man. How much do I owe you?"

"This one's on the house, Dude. No payment necessary. I know how much you and Blaine mean to each other. Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thanks Puck. And I'll be sure to have the news on."

Kurt said, hanging up. He walked back into the room to see Blaine was awake. He took his spot right next to Blaine and smiled, once Blaine looked at him. Blaine was so happy to be alive. He knew that things were going to be okay. He was alive, Kurt was with him. He was legally Jamie's father. Life couldn't get any better.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kurt. Come sit with me for a minute, babe. I want to talk to you about something."

Kurt flipped the TV on, and looked at Blaine. When Blaine had something on his mind, it was always best to listen. So that's what Kurt did. He smiled warmly at Blaine and ran a hand through his husband's curls. Kurt felt at peace and that's when he spoke.

"What is it baby?"

"Well, it's something I've been thinking a lot about. You know how much I love Jamie, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could have another baby."

Kurt gasped and smiled at Blaine, because they were on the same wavelength. It was something that Kurt had been thinking about too, but hadn't been brave enough to mention anything to Blaine. He grinned and dropped his head on the bed. Then he composed himself enough to look back at Blaine. But before he could say anything, the news broke through the cheesy game show that came on.

"This is Stacy Markowitz for Channel 2 News. Breaking news out of New York City tonight. Congressman Grant Smythe is in critical condition following a horrific car crash on I 95. Our own reporter Tammy Drew is reporting. Tammy?"

Blaine gasped. He was mad at the Congressman for what he'd done to him, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He watched as the reporter spoke and when they showed the footage of the Porsche Cayenne he'd driven around so many times before.

"Congressman Smythe was on his way to the train station to head to Washington D.C. He had just gotten off the exit, when the car exploded. Congressman Smythe was able to pull the car off to the side of the road. He was also able to pull himself out of the car. He's suffered extensive second degree burns to his body, but so far, he seems to be in relatively okay shape."

"That's horrible."

Blaine said. Kurt was silently congratulating himself. He knew that this was Puck's doing, and he couldn't be more thrilled. He needed to keep a straight face, so Blaine didn't get suspicious. He watched a little more as the story reported on that he was being kept in the very same hospital that Blaine was. Kurt shook his head and turned back to his husband.

"I can see the wheels turning, Blaine. And the answer is no. That man stabbed you. He left you for dead. And I'm sorry, but that's not okay with me."

"I know. But I just really want to ask him why."

"Blaine, I'm not arguing this point with you. He should've gotten a lot more than what he did."

Blaine nodded. He knew that Kurt was right. He knew that Kurt had his best interests at heart, and that he could trust him no matter what. Blaine smiled and took a breath and then decided to continue on his speech.

"Okay, so now on to what I was going to talk about before we saw the news report. I do want to have a baby with you, Kurt. I don't care if it's adopting, or by surrogacy. Whatever path we choose, I don't care. As long as we do it together."

"I agree. I never thought of surrogacy as an option. But with you, it does seem like it's possible."

"So, what do you say, Kurt? Can we have a baby?"

Kurt grinned and nodded. He knew giving Jamie a brother or sister was going to be fun. But now that Blaine had brought it up, it was all he could think about. He climbed into the bed next to Blaine and Blaine gingerly wrapped his arm around Kurt.

"We can. You know, I never thought about surrogacy until just now when you brought it up. And now that I think about it, the more I want it. I want a baby that looks like you."

"No way, Kurt. That kid has to look like you. It has to have your eyes, most definitely."

"And your hair."

"This brillo head? No way. Our kids won't have my hair. They've got to look like you."

Kurt snuggled with Blaine on the bed and fell asleep quickly. He knew that things were going to be okay now, because the Smythe's were out of the picture. The bar and the catering business were going well, and he and Blaine were planning on having a baby. What else could possibly go wrong?

nds write one of these, and I'


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long to get done and posted! For some reason, the muses shut down on me. But, since I found out that there were readers for this…I kinda knew I needed to get it done. We're almost done! And I promise, happiness from here on out.**

Chapter 29

Kurt stood in the kitchen of their new house and read the brochures. He and Blaine had loved that house, and they wouldn't move. After some cleaning up and repainting of the house, it was as good as new. Blaine was recovering nicely at home and would be back at the bar in a few days full time. Blaine was at the desk, looking over the financials that their accountant had sent over. He was satisfied with the results of what the papers were saying. The Wentworth was doing fantastically, and their catering business was doing even better. Kurt stood in the doorway watching his husband pay the bills and listened as he heard Blaine was singing. As Blaine looked up, he sang louder, Kurt shaking his head at the song he chose. Blaine smiled at his husband and Kurt watched as Blaine stood up, picked up Jamie and started dancing around.

"_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_

_You better run, better run_

_Outrun my gun_

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_

_You better run, better run_

_Faster than my bullet"_

"Blaine, do you honestly think that this is an appropriate song to sing to our son?"

"What? It's catchy."

"It's also about murdering someone. Try again."

Blaine smiled, and thought for a few minutes. He put Jamie down, because Fresh Beat Band was on TV. He then walked over to Kurt and pulled him into his arms. He started dancing with Kurt, and singing in his ear. Kurt gasped when he heard what song it was.

"_What I need_

_Is a good defense_

'_Cause I'm feeling like a criminal_

_And I need to be redeemed_

_To the one I've sinned against_

_Cause he's all I ever knew of love."_

"Classy, Anderson. Classy. Using Fiona Apple as a way to get me to dance with you."

"No. I'm using Fiona Apple to get you into bed with me. Kurt, I'm not going to break. Tonight, after Jamie goes to bed. I want you to make love to me. No, scratch that. I want you to fuck me. With every muscle in that gorgeous fucking body. Against every surface in this house."

Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine could feel Kurt hardening against him, and he held him tighter. Blaine wanted to feel Kurt, and he would. Blaine watched as Jamie watched TV and he was snuggled into his beloved husband's arms. There wasn't anything else he wanted more. Blaine felt his cell phone go off and decided to ignore it. It wasn't important, and he knew he'd be able to handle it later.

"I'm so up for that idea, Blaine. So, I've spoken to Rachel, and she's agreed to be our surrogate. She was kind of mad that we didn't ask her to be the egg donor."

"Oh no. I love Rachel, God knows I do. But she's a bit high strung to be an egg donor. I say this with the utmost respect my love, but I've already got one diva in the house, I don't need a second."

Kurt laughed and agreed with everything that Blaine had said. Kurt knew he could be a bit of a diva. That's why he loved Blaine so much, because he could joke about him being a diva and know that he was kidding.

"I know. But how are we going about this? Are we going to a clinic to ask for egg donation, or are we going to use Quinn like we'd talked about. I know that we haven't really seen her for awhile, but I'm sure if we asked her, she'd donate some eggs for us."

"That sounds like a good idea. We can Skype her tonight."

It was no secret that Quinn Fabray was successful. She was working in Boston as a paralegal, on her way to becoming a Human Rights attorney. It was something both Kurt and Blaine believed that she'd be good at. Kurt had Skyped with her last week, and she'd wanted to rip Congressman Smythe a new one for what he'd done to Blaine. Kurt and Blaine had always admired Quinn's feistiness, and that's what made her an excellent egg candidate.

"Blaine?"

"Yes my darling?"

"I've got to take the pancake batter off the stove."

"Okay."

Blaine said, reluctantly letting him go. Blaine walked back to the desk and sat down, finishing up the payroll sheets and the bills for the bar. Blaine had always been good with numbers, and he smiled knowing that he could make money for a place he loved the most. The Wentworth was his love too. No matter what. He filed all the paperwork away, and went into the living room to play with Jamie. Kurt came in a little while later, carrying a huge pile of pancakes and coffee and milk.

"Is this a celebration, babe?"

Blaine asked confused. Kurt nodded and placed a small bunch in front of Jamie, and placed a stack for Blaine and then one for himself on a plate. He spread some fruit around Blaine's plate then his, and added a cut up banana to Jamie's. He sat down across from Blaine and looked into his eyes.

"A toast," Kurt said raising his coffee cup. Blaine did the same and Jamie mimicked his dads and lifted his cup. Kurt reached over and stroked Jamie's hair while continuing on with his declaration.

"This breakfast is a celebration. A celebration of love. Of happiness. Of dedication. We have big things happening and a lot to be thankful for. We have a successful business. We have the love of each other. And we have an amazing son. And I'd change nothing about that. So, here I am. We're having this amazing breakfast, as a family. And I can't wait to have a new addition. I love you, Blaine. And Jamie. And I love us."

Blaine clinked his coffee mug with Kurt's and then clinked his mug with Jamie's cup. This was going to be the beginning of a new journey. And one that Blaine would be happy to take with Kurt.

**A/N2: Two more chapters, then we're done! Songs used: 'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster The People and 'Criminal' by Fiona Apple.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I thought about using a medley of Fiona Apple to get this chapter going. But for some reason it wasn't flowing. But this is my effort to get my updates started. So, at least I'm trying, right? I did promise an update. I keep trying, but I get distracted with other fics to put this one off. But I'm doing it! Yay!**

Chapter 30

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel! If you don't come in here and fuck me like you promised, I'll make you sleep on the sofa!"

Kurt yelled at Blaine. Blaine was in the kitchen putting the dinner dishes away. After a successful, albeit loud, Skype with Quinn they needed time to unwind. Rachel had agreed to carry the egg while Quinn donated it. Jamie was in bed, and Blaine and Kurt were alone. Blaine wandered into the living room and leaned against the doorway, holding two glasses of white wine.

"I'm sorry baby, what was that?"

Blaine asked cockily, taking a sip out of one of the glasses. Kurt looked at Blaine and noticed him. When Kurt took the time to actually notice Blaine, he was still shocked at how breathless he was. He loved how the white cashmere sweater hugged Blaine's shoulders and chest just right. Kurt made his way down Blaine's body and looked at the jeans he was wearing. Blaine had the narrow hips to pull off the skinny jeans. He bought Blaine those very exact jeans a few weeks ago, and he loved the way they looked. He ran his eyes down Blaine's thighs and legs and calves right down to his feet. Blaine took another sip of his wine and smiled naughtily at his husband who was unabashedly and unashamedly checking him out.

"I was…enjoying the show."

Blaine walked into the living room and smiled, handing Kurt his glass of wine. Blaine sat down next to him and kissed his cheek softly. When Blaine wanted to feel close to him, that's what he did. Kurt blushed and sipped his wine.

"Did you like what you saw?"

"I have to say that I am extremely satisfied with what I saw Blaine, yes."

"Stand up."

Blaine commanded. Kurt's eyes widened and he swallowed the gulp of wine he'd just taken. He put his wine glass down and stood up. Blaine leaned back on the sofa, enjoying this. He was going to drive Kurt crazy, and that's what made it fun for him. He sipped his wine and looked at Kurt. His hair was looking amazing today, a bit higher than normal, but amazing nonetheless. Then he made his way down to Kurt's eyes. The first night they'd met, he'd noticed Kurt's ass, sure…but the depths that Blaine was currently lost in, were the second reason. He reluctantly broke away from Kurt's eyes and stared at the most perfect nose that he'd ever seen in his life. He'd kissed that nose so many times, that he could think it's so perfect. He saw the blush start in Kurt's cheeks before he moved on to them.

"You're blushing, beautiful."

"I know."

"Why don't we go upstairs and finish this, huh?"

Blaine said, standing up and putting his wine glass on the coffee table in front of him. He walked over to Kurt and kissed his lips softly. Kurt had always known that kissing Blaine would drive him crazy, but he never realized how much he would enjoy it. He let Blaine take his hand and lead him upstairs. Once they got into the bedroom, they smiled softly at each other. Sharing a knowing smile and kisses that got hotter and heavier as they reached the bedroom, Blaine walked over and put on the iPod. He didn't know what song was on, and he didn't care. Kurt chuckled when he heard the first verse.

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

_Discovering you_

Blaine walked behind Kurt and removed his shirt. He wanted to see all of Kurt, and he wouldn't hesitate to remove any clothes that he had. He ran his hand down Kurt's back while biting the skin that was there. Kurt loved the fact that Blaine was a biter, and didn't mind that he bit Kurt. Kurt would spend his life covered in Blaine's bite marks as long as Blaine kept doing that. Kurt moaned loudly and Blaine grinned, as he licked his way down Kurt's spine and back up again. He got to Kurt's ear, bit the lobe and whispered into it.

"Am I turning you on?"

"Absolutely. Just…whatever you're doing…fuck Blaine…keep doing it."

Blaine nodded and reached around the front of Kurt's jeans and undid the button. Kurt didn't know what Blaine was going to do next, but then he felt the hand start stroking him, and he made this pathetic sound in the back of his throat. Blaine grinned as he continued palming Kurt through his jeans. Kurt leaned back on the wall and groaned loudly. He let Blaine did whatever he wanted. Then the hand disappeared. Kurt glared down at Blaine, who was now on his knees.

"Fuck Blaine…I thought I said don't stop."

"Oh beautiful boy, I'm not…just relax."

Blaine said, sliding the zipper of Kurt's jeans down. The moan that Kurt elicited was enough to make Blaine come right there in his jeans. But he held it together as the song started again, and Blaine heard the second verse.

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips _

_And your bubble gum tongue_

Blaine took Kurt out of his jeans and helped him out of them. He then stood up and led Kurt over to the bed. He lay him down gently, and stripped himself of his clothes. He was going to take his time. He climbed on top of Kurt, so their bodies were flush and kissed him softly. Blaine could feel their cocks rubbing together, and he moaned loudly at the sensation.

"Fuck, Kurt."

Blaine said. He couldn't stop. It was like Kurt was his drug, and he was an addict and needed a fix. He found Kurt's collarbone and sucked a large bruise onto it. He then slid his way down to Kurt's chest, stopping at each nipple. Blaine sucked wetly on each nipple, making sure that the glistening buds were now modest peaks. Kurt arched his back at the sensations that Blaine was creating. Blaine met Kurt's eyes and continued down his body.

"Blaine, you're teasing me."

"That was the idea."

"I feel like I'm about to die, Blaine. Fuck me, please?"

"So needy."

Blaine said, now kissing and biting Kurt's thighs. He knew that prolonging the agony for Kurt wouldn't work, and he'd just get even more upset. Blaine reached down and stroked Kurt's now purple cock slowly and teasingly. He was enjoying it. He knew Kurt was enjoying it, and that's what made him happy.

'_Cause if you want love_

_We'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break'em_

_This is bound to be awhile_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

Kurt loved the sensations that Blaine was making in his body. If there was one thing that Kurt loved about his husband (aside from the obvious, of course) was that he always knew how to make Kurt feel loved and protected. He'd never had that with anyone. Not even Micah. He knew that Blaine was a much better man than Micah had ever been. Especially when it came to Jamie. Jamie wasn't Blaine's, but he was more of a father to his son. And that's when Kurt felt it. The hot tears that were sliding down his cheeks. He couldn't cry…not now. Blaine would notice, and then worry and then he'd stop doing what he was doing on Kurt's cock, and that was _not _what Kurt wanted. But as always, Blaine looked into his eyes and saw the tears there. Blaine got worried and pulled his mouth away.

"Baby?"

Kurt sniffled and looked at Blaine. He knew there was no way to get around this now. He sat up and pulled his arms around his knees. Blaine came up to sit with him, and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt knew that Blaine was his whole world. And he suddenly needed Blaine to know that.

"I'm sorry, Blaine."

"For what?"

"Crying during sex. It makes me look pathetic. I was just…thinking, and I started to cry."

"What were you thinking about?"

Kurt sighed, and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and then stood up. If he was going to talk to Blaine about this, he wasn't going to be naked. He grabbed his and Blaine's bathrobes and put his on, while handing Blaine his. After he was sufficiently wrapped up, he turned and looked at his beloved husband.

"When you walked into my bar that first time, I'd already known who you were. I knew this public persona. The cocky badass that every guy wanted. Rachel used to joke with me, because I had this ridiculous thing for your eyes. I still do in fact. But then you walked into my life-literally-and I knew it wouldn't work. Or, I thought it wouldn't. I put Jamie first all the time. My comments to Rachel when we first met were something along the lines of 'I have Jamie to think about'. Blaine, I'm the luckiest man on the planet. Because I get to wake up next to one of the most beautiful, kindest, gentlest, men I've ever met. Our family, our business, our love. It's the thing that keeps me going everyday. No matter if the catering business is causing me stress, or the bar itself. I know that when I come home, I get to look into those eyes, and know that you've never loved me more. You make me feel so safe. So protected. So loved. And I'm honored."

Blaine started to cry. He held tightly onto Kurt like he was a life raft. And in a way, he sort of was. He was Blaine's life raft. Blaine looked at Kurt and knew what he needed to do. He needed to tell Kurt exactly what he was feeling.

"Kurt…I…when I walked into The Wentworth that night, I had no intentions of falling in love. Ever. But then I saw those pants. A vision of porcelain in leather pants. And then you came over to the table and I looked into those shining blue eyes…and my walls just…crumbled. There was something in those eyes. Something warm. Something trusting. When you gave me your number, I felt like the luckiest guy. Kurt, when I came into the Wentworth, I was searching for something. And I didn't know what it was then-but I do now-it was you. You, and Jamie, and the bar. I had become disillusioned with the music business, and when I told you I wanted to walk away, you made sure it was best for me. You talk about feeling safe and loved? I never felt more loved in that entire moment. I feel loved everyday just when you look at me. Or when you randomly dance with me. Or when you send flowers to the restaurant for me. I know I don't tell you often, but Kurt…you're my soulmate. The love of my life. And I'm honored too. Honored that you chose me."

And Kurt smiled. He knew that no matter what, Blaine would be there. And their journey together would never end. As a matter of fact…it was just the beginning.

**A/N: The muses came at me early this morning with the speeches. I had to do it. One more chapter. That's it. Song used: Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Mayer.**


End file.
